A Naruto Gamer Story
by ShotoGun
Summary: Naruto's world was destroyed. Expecting death he found himself in another world like his own. Luckily he's not alone as he has his trusty companion Kyuubi with him. A world full of adventure and new possibilities awaits. Sharingan Naruto. Elements of SAO, DBZ, and The Gamer. AU. Naruto x Fem Kyuubi.
1. Prologue: One End is a New Beginning

A Naruto Gamer Story

Prologue: One End is Another Beginning

Author Notes: Lol at the title. This story is basically a combination of all my unfinished works. I grew bored with my other stories and didn't feel like updating them. This story combines all the elements of the others into one coherent one. This story used to be called Hello World, I have changed the name and will use aspects of it in making my new story.

This is a Sword Art online + DBZ + Naruto themed story. It takes place in an AU universe where all other players have been sent. The elemental nations is largely the same except that a lot of shinobi who otherwise would be dead aren't. People like the seven swordsman and the fourth Hokage are alive. The gamer ability shares some parts like dungeon create but I left out a lot of stuff like gamers mind and body.

There will be lots of drama and feels in the first few chapters so you have been warned.

This story is fashioned a lot like DBZ and Naruto. Very serious at parts and somewhat of a parody at others.

III = Interlude/ character perspective switch.

 **Bold text** = Inner voice/ something important speaking.

There will be no crossovers, or characters from other shows.

* * *

People cheered as a parade marched down the street. He had finally done it. Walking down the streets of Konoha people cheered his name. He shook hands with the ecstatic citizens and kissed a babe on the forehead. The crowded cooed at the gesture. What was the cause for celebration you might ask?

It was the day of his Inauguration; The day he finally became Hokage. His Wife Hinata walked beside him along with their children Boruto and Himawari. Slowly the procession reached the Hokage tower where Kakashi and Tsunade waited. The relaxed Sixth Hokage eye smiled. Naruto's lips curled into a smile and he shook hands with his former Sensei. The crowds cheers if possible became louder in approval.

Kakashi exchanged glances with Tsunade and strode forward arms splayed wide open. "People of Konohagakure!" The crowds silenced themselves . "For many years I have been proud to call myself your Hokage, and I know you will be sad to see me leave."

The crowd offered solemn smiles and defiant cries. Kakashi waited until the protests died down, "I am sorry but the time to pass the torch has come. The will of fire shines no more brightly than in my own student; your next Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowds went wild as he stepped forward. Kakashi took off his Kage hat and held it out. "This is yours Naruto. You deserve it."

Naruto's eyes began to moisten tears springing forth. Memories of his struggles began to flip through his mind. All his struggles and accomplishments. "I-I Accept."

Kakashi moved to hand over the Hat, when it happened. Kakashi froze in surprise. Red lines appeared all over his body as blood seeped forth. "No!" Someone screamed.

Kakashi slumped into pieces in a gory spray. Everyone scrambled as Naruto froze unable to think. Blood covered Naruto completely. Numbly he held up a red tainted hand and screamed.

Blood and chaos reigned as a lone figure darted around. Explosions and screams created a horrific chaos as Shinobi tried in vain to take control of the situation. Tsunade and the old rookie 12 charged the man who was slaughtering their village.

"Naruto!"

"Daddy! Help!"

 **"Kit snap out of it!"** His long time friend yelled.

Naruto broke from his haze as he noticed his children tugging on his robe sleeves. Immediately he shook his shock off and tried to take stock of the situation.

He swept his children into his arms. "Boruto, Himawari I'm so glad your safe."

Boruto and Himawari cried and looked to his left. He followed their gaze and blanched seeing the headless form of his wife. Whatever had killed Kakashi had gone onward to take off the top half of his wife.

He raised his arms as blinding rage filled him. This monster had killed his Sensei and wife. Naruto raised his head and grit his teeth. "Boruto, Himawari head to the evacuation tunnel now. "

Boruto cried, "But Dad!"

"No buts Boruto! Take your sister and leave." His voice allowed no arguments.

Boruto cried taking his sister into his arms and running. Himawari struggled against her brother until finally Naruto could no longer hear them. Closing his eyes he centered himself and reached deeply: searching for that power he had only used once before many years ago.

His form glowed as power sprung forth from a deep well. Sage marking adorned his now glowing and cloaked form as six Truth seeking orbs floated behind him. More screams echoed as he turned his now cross shaped pupils to the source of the noise.

A man stood over the bodies of his friends and former Hokage. The man was dark skinned and had bushy black hair with the sides shaved off and dyed blond. He had a dagger like mark under his left eye and piercing on his right eyebrow. He was bare-chested, and wore a violet infinity scarf and belt with white overalls with a black trench coat. Finally he had tribal sigil markings covering his entire left side of his body all the way to his face.

The man noticing his approach sneered disdainfully at the newly anointed Kage. "Do you like my work, _Chad_."

Naruto stopped his advance. His brows scrunched up in confusion. "Chad? My Name is Naruto, and you have killed my friends and family."

The man's eyes wandered the carnage taking in the crumbled buildings and dead bodies. "I wonder how much loot and Exp I will get from you." The man mumbled seemingly to himself.

"What?" Naruto asked. He had met many insane people like Madara and Obito, but he had never met someone like this. The blind apathy and malice radiating from this man made Madara look like a saint.

The man finally finished his internal rambling gave a long _hungry_ look at Naruto. "My name is Kawaki. You are a Chad, and the reason why I did this does not matter. Alpha's like me don't need to explain themselves to the Chad's and Stacy's of the world." The crazed man explained.

Naruto's hands tightened until blood dripped from his fingers. "You...you BASTARD!"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kawaki's brow crunched up as Naruto screamed. Naruto's blue aura swirled around him. The weather abruptly changed as storm clouds gathered and lightning struck around them. The earth shook violently as the building crumbled around them.

From inside the seal Kurama pumped out all the power he could manage. He knew that this opponent was even more dangerous than Kaguya and twice as deranged. **"Kit don't you die on me."** Kyuubi growled.

Naruto disappeared from Kawai's view as a fist planted itself in the Villian's face. Kawaki blasted through five skyscrapers before his form impacted the first Hokages face. The mountain exploded from the force of the landing and created a mushroom cloud that reached a mile high.

Naruto appeared floating above large crater. The crater was easily large enough to cover four buildings. Deep laughter bubbled forth from the crater as a seemingly undamaged Kawaki floated up.

Kawaki's face contorted into deranged glee. His eyes wide open he laughed. Naruto's lips scrunched in anger. This monster dared laugh, after everything he had suffered. Enough was enough.

He held out his hands and formed the Ram sign, "Shadow Clone jutsu" Five clones appeared each carrying a truth seeking orb. He would stop this menace right here and now.

He sprung forward utilizing his godly speed to reach Kawaki faster than any ninja had before. The menace flashed a smug smirk and casually caught his fist. Kawaki launched his knee upward to bash Naruto's aw in. Naruto leaned back.

"Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang" Naruto's lips pursed as a purple lightning beam shot at Kawaki.

"Hmph, amateur" Kawaki moved to crouch and dodge the attack when Naruto's clones appeared in all directions making dodging impossible. Each Clone carried a "Big Ball Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken" Kawaki seeing himself hemmed in panicked.

"Oh shi-"

The attacks detonated carrying enough explosive power to level the entire village and beyond.

III

Naruto groaned as he woke up feeling surprisingly well for someone who should be dead. He glanced around seeing white planes stretching forth into infinity.

 **"uhh...Kit. You Might want to look up"** Kyuubi said in a tone Naruto had never heard his friend speak in.

Looking up he paled. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be!

In large red font hanging overhead were two words. **"GAME OVER!"**


	2. Chapter One: My life is a game now?

A Naruto Gamer Story

Chapter One: My Life is a game now?

Author Notes: The format from this story is heavily inspired from KllDarkness dragonball: RPG Rebirth. I asked his permission to utilize his D&D type system in my stories. Big shout out to him.

I want to make it clear this is Naruto x Fem Kyuubi. Kyuubi is both her name and title. She will be the deuteragonist.

This story is going to incorporate all my previous story themes to an extent. That means this is the only story I will update. They are dead. I am going to use some parts from them as well and adapt them to fit this story. This means hopefully I will be able to update on a consistent basis.

III = Interlude/ character perspective switch.

 **Bold text** = Inner voice/ something important speaking.

There will be no crossovers, or characters from other shows.

* * *

He starred disbelieving unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

 **GAME OVER**

 **YOU DIED**

 **Congratulations you have defeated Kawaki of the Incel Clan!**

 **You have unlocked the following:**

 **The Gamer Ability**

 **You have one extra perk slot.**

 **!ping You have unlocked the trait 'Reincarnate'. You will keep your memories, appearance and abilities on your next play through.**

"Well this is surprising" Came a familiar voice

Spooked Naruto turned to his lifelong companion. Kyuubi waved.

"How are you still here?" Naruto asked quietly.

Kyuubi's vulpine face stretched into a grin, "After your father made me whole when the war ended I noticed the tether that binded us while I resided in the seal was still intact. When you died I was pulled along with you."

Naruto slowly raised his head. Tears dripped from his cheeks. The bijuu's jovial mood was contagious and he embraced his longtime friend in an embrace.

"There, There. It's ok Naruto. I'm still here." Kyuubi said in a soothing voice

Naruto choked, "They are all gone! Hinata, Kakashi, Sakura, all of them!"

Kyuubi leaned in close. It's tails wrapping around its container. It had never truly comforted someone, so this was a new experience. It knew it's jailor had endured something truly horrific. Kyuubi knew it's container deserved better than the life he had gotten. Maybe this 'game' could represent a new start.

Slowly his cries stopped and he lifted his head. "...Thanks Kyuubi." His vulpine friend smiled warmly. "I'll always be here for you Naruto. Now why won't we start seeing what this 'game' is all about ne?"

The stress lines around Naruto's eyes faded a little, "Hahaha yeah your right. Let's do this!" Kyuubi was right. What had he been thinking? He was spitting on his friends sacrifices acting so glum. He was Uzumaki Naruto and damn it he was going to do the part. Still... if he ever found out where that fucker who killed him came from...

 _'Best not to think about it'_ He sighed.

As if sensing Naruto's distress had disappeared; the text overhead faded away. Dazed the duo watched as a title screen appeared in its place.

 **\- NEW GAME+**

 **\- OPTIONS**

 **\- QUIT**

Whatever afterlife he had been expecting this wasn't it. He had been fully prepared to burn for his failure, but this? Realizing they could finally escape from this hellish void they began skimming over the options. For Obvious reasons **'QUIT'** Was not an option. Naruto did not entertain suicide thank you.

"Check the options. We may learn something" Kyuubi commented.

Naruto had to agree. He remembered his son Boruto playing something he called a Video Game. Naruto had played a few sessions with Boruto before work took him away. Thinking back It sucked he couldn't see his friends again, but it was probably for the best. Maybe now he could get a fresh start. He pressed 'options'. This time a larger screen with a scroll bar appeared. Naruto scrolled through the options adjusting the settings to his liking. One option stood out to him.

 **\- ENABLE/DISABLE TUTORIAL**

He sighed in relief. "Finally we can get some help." He tapped it and enabled the tutorial. Kyuubi glanced over as two separate windows appeared before them.

 **Settings have been locked in. CREATE YOUR CHARACTER:**

Below that was a RPG styled character creation screen with options stockpiled on top of options.

Naruto checked and it was already preset to his previous life's settings. Same look and Human/Uzumaki race. He definitely did not want to change his looks. He was at peace in his own skin, no matter what others may think of him. He could endure the villages hatred. It truly was tempting to forgo his old look, but he had too much self respect to lose his identity.

Naruto hit the submit button and received a new set of options.

 **SELECT STARTING PERKS (4 AVAILABLE): 1+ bonus from Previous Playthrough**

 **\- Natural Sage: Gain access to Sage mode without training.**

 **\- All Knowing: Gain Knowledge of the complete Vanilla Timeline.**

 **\- Super Asura Mode: You gain access to the basic equivalent of the Super Saiyan (You gain the appearance and power of the mastered Asura/Kyuubi Cloak.)**

 **\- Indestructible: You gain adamantine bones and increased regeneration.**

 **\- Natural Statesman: Natural command over others greatly increases diplomacy and persuasion skills.**

 **\- Mind's Eye: You see with eyes of divinity. Witness the intricacies of the universe as the Gods do. +10 INT and WIS. Allows use of Divine Style techniques.**

 **\- Dark Hunger: Receive Stat boosts for every foe you consume. (Warning you receive the 'Psychotic' stat effect permanently.)**

 **\- Chakra Sensor: You are born with the natural ability to sense chakra, warning you of danger and improving chakra senses.**

 **\- Berserker: You lose yourself to bloodlust during battles. Rage fills your body and boosts your power. +30% to all stats and gain Berserk status when below half HP. (Warning berserk status causes loss of all reasoning skills and may endanger allies.)**

 **\- Sharingan: You gain the basic three tomoe Sharingan. This comes with increased visual prowess, genjutsu affinity, and the ability to use Izanagi.**

 **\- Byakugan: You gain the main branch Byakugan. This comes with increased visual prowess, genjutsu immunity while active, and the ability to use the gentle fist.**

The rest of the list did not interest him or was blank with question marks. He did not know if he could get more of these perks so he selected the ones that he thought might complement his skillset. Super Asura because transforming was extremely useful.

Natural Statesman, because he knew if he wanted to be Hokage he needed to be a good leader.

It was very tempting to grab 'All Knowing' but he already knew most of the events of the past from experience and from reading the village archives. Kakashi had spent years grooming him for the Hokage position.

Finally he purchased sharingan and Chakra Sensor. He would laugh if Iruka ever tried to get the drop on him during a pranking spree, and couldn't. Relying on Chakra sensing was a crutch, especially since he knew better than anyone that it could not always detect someone. Still, it was a valuable asset worth having. As for the Sharingan it was too useful to pass up.

After confirming that he wanted those perks, yet another window popped up.

 **PLEASE ALLOCATE YOUR STAT POINTS!**

"Oh so we're doing this now, huh?" Naruto groaned irritated, "You get me to read all this shit and now I have to 'Allocate my stats'. Fine, let's get this over with."

Finally he finished up and looked at his stats

 **Please Allocate your Stat Points!**

 **Remaining Points:** 5

STR. 3

END. 2

AGI. 6

INT. 4

WIS. 3

LUK. 13

I selected each stat, and in turn learned what each one meant, and how they affected the game.

* * *

 **Attributes**

 **Strength (STR):**

The Strength attribute determines the person's overall physical power. This attribute affects the amount of damage a person can inflict on another with Martial Arts, blades, or blunt objects. It also affects a person's ability to reduce damage when blocking and affects the amount of weight they can lift, or throw.

 **Endurance (END):**

The Endurance attribute determines the person's overall health and toughness. This attribute also affects a person's ability to regain health and resist special types of damage from things such as poison, chakra draining, paralysis, burns, etc.

 **Agility (AGI)**

The Agility attribute determines the person's overall movement. This attribute affects a person's accuracy, evasion, speed, and ability to land critical strikes on an opponent in close, mid, and long range combat. Agility also plays a major role in pick pocketing, stealth, use of weaponry and the ability to use dual wielding weaponry properly. (0.5%) to base movespeed per point invested.

 **Intelligence (INT):**

The Intelligence attribute determines the person's overall ability to think quickly and innovation. It also affects one's ability to learn new material and quickly memorize it. Learning advanced arts such as Alchemy requires high intellect.

 **Wisdom (WIS):**

The wisdom attribute determines the person's common sense, perception, overall control of their Chakra. It also affects their ability to learn, memorize, retain information, and determines how smart they are. Wisdom also plays an important role in learning certain skills such as Chakra manipulation and magic as well as defending from mental attacks. (0.5%) to chakra control per point invested.

 **Luck (LUK):**

The Luck attribute determines the person's overall chance. Luck is unique compared to all the other attributes as it is capable of influencing anything from finding or looting random items, winning money while gambling, to encounters and outstanding successes/failures (such as critical hits). (0.3%) to critical chance and loot per point. This stat can only be raised to 100.

 **Points:**

Five Points are earned every time you level up and can be spent on any of the above attributes. Once you have reached level 10 you will no longer receive points and may choose to either spend your accumulated points boosting your attributes, or spend 50 points to buy a new perk; or alternatively upgrade an existing one.

Naruto looking at his abysmal physical stats, which he assumed must belong to a toddler, put all his points into Strength and Endurance.

Keeping in mind what he had remembered from Boruto's game he decided to hold off on spending any points once he leveled up. He could save up and grind stats until it became too difficult to do it himself.

After hitting accept, and agreeing that once again he was sure he wanted to accept, the process continued. A large list of his stats scrolled down before reaching _'Traits and Power Level'._

 **Since you chose preset your traits are already locked in:**

1\. **Uzumaki Heritage** \- Born from Uzumaki blood your prowess grows at an increased rate. Gain Chakra Modifier of 0.2.

2\. **Namikaze Heritage** \- You are the son of Minato Namikaze. Gain 50% EXP bonus towards learning fuinjutsu.

3\. **Pariah** \- Known in Konoha as the Kyuubi Reincarnate you are hated and reviled by many. -50% REP gain with Konohagakure. Automatically starts with Hated status.

Snorting he laughed bitterly. "It figures I would get stuck with a bullshit trait like Pariah. I guess I will need to gain my reputation back." He sighed knowing how hard that would be. In his past life he literally had to get Pein to revive the villagers from the dead to gain their approval.

 **Current Character Sheet** :

Name: Naruto

Race: Human/Uzumaki

Age: 33 years

Status: Alive

Stats:

STR. 5

END. 5

AGI. 6

INT. 4

WIS. 3

LUK. 13

Health:

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:

20 = 500HP

Chakra:

(Human/Uzumaki)

Strength x Endurance = Base Chakra

Base Chakra x Ability Power = Chakra Regen

Chakra Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Chakra Modification = Total Power

5 x 5 = 25

25 x 1 = 25

25 x 1 = 25

25 x 1.2 = 30

Base Energy: 25

Chakra Regen: 25

Power Level: 25

Chakra Modifier: 1.2 (. **Uzumaki Heritage** (0.2)

Final Power Level: 30

Traits: **Uzumaki Heritage, Namikaze Heritage** , **Pariah**

Perks: **Natural Statesman** , **Super Asura Mode** , **Sharingan** **,** **Chakra Sensor** **.**

Special Abilities:

Super Asura Mode - Gain access to the mastered Asura mode giving you a 50X boost to your power level while active. Mode lasts until you run out of chakra or die.

Uzumaki Regeneration - The vitality of the Uzumaki flows through you allowing you to consciously channel chakra to speed up your healing. This trait is enhanced by improving chakra control.

Sharingan - Access the Sharingan. Increases reflexes, genjutsu detection, and genjutsu potency while active. Allows the user to memorize jutsu while active.

Finally finished he took a deep breath and submitted his character.


	3. Chapter Two: Tutorial

A Naruto Gamer Story

Chapter Two: Tutorial

Author Notes: Here is the next exciting chapter of "A Naruto Gamer Story" or ANGS for short. I'm really glad I finally have one central work to put all my idea's into. I know my readers are frustrated with the long delays between updates on my previous works.

I went and edited the power level formula. I changed battles to ability power, which will be explained in this chapter. It makes more sense now.

Ok time to answer reviews.

 **Xerzo LotCN**

"Naruto's 4th perk point was his bonus perk point. As for the bloodlines there were more options but I only listed what he found 'interesting'. Any other options were mentioned as 'grayed out or not interesting'. There is no harem, just fem Kyuubi."

 **Merendinoemiliano**

"There won't be any harem. Hinata will get her own spotlight but I won't spoil anything."

III = Interlude/ character perspective switch.

 **Bold text** = Inner voice/ something important speaking.

There will be no crossovers, or characters from other shows.

* * *

 **WELCOME TO YOUR NEW GAME.**

 **Leave your home to continue the tutorial**

By the time he finally materialized nothing could take him out of his good mood. It was then, he realized, that he felt smaller than he remembered. He was in his old dingy apartment. He looked down at his small scrawny arms.

Oh no. ONoNoNoNoNoNo dear kami he had been reborn as a kid!

He was six years old. He was in his old apartment. He had lost his godlike power, his reputation, and his pride, why couldn't this have happened to someone who deserved it, like Sasuke?

"Don't you look adorable." A squeaky feminine voice spoke.

Startled Naruto fell hitting his head. "ARGHH" Naruto rubbed his head. He glared at the owner the voice belonged to, before his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Clap Clap Clap, Really Naruto don't you recognize your dear friend?" A chibi sized girl wearing a white kimono asked. The girl was around 6 years old and had flowing blood red hair that reached her waist. Naruto felt himself captured by her heart shaped face which surprisingly looked like a mix between Uzumaki Kushina, and Uzumaki Mito. The girl had twin fox hears sprouting from her head and nine blood red tails flowing behind her.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Really?" Asked the girl with a pout. Her red slit eyes peering at him with mischief "Wasn't it obvious enough?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a giant fox, and how are you out of the seal anyway?" Naruto asked, his shoulders sagging as he continued looking at the girl in front of him.

She leaned back on his sofa crossing her legs as she sat down, and shrugged, "I was given the same options as you and decided to change things up. I was born a giant fox without a gender. I've always been curious what it was like to be a human, or as a chakra construct resembling a human."

She paused.

"As for the seal I think it's empty. My former strength is gone. I imagine all that energy was used up to revive us."

Naruto furrowed his brow, "That is troubling. We don't have a clue if anything in this world is even the same as our old one. There is also the problem of making an alibi for you."

Kyuubi leaned back and hummed, "I could play off the tails and ears as henge if needed. First we need to finish this tutorial and see if anything is different about the village from what we remember." Kyuubi moved to the door.

"Erm-Ahem."

Kyuubi turned and tilted her head to the side. "What?"

"So your human now?"

"No I just resemble a human. I am still made of chakra." She answered plainly. "I can alter my age until I hit my prime and stop the aging process." She offered a victorious smirk.

"So, what perks and traits did you get?"

The fox girl gave him a look and Naruto took note of the mischievous glint that passed through her eyes. "I picked up a few idea's from grandma Kaguya. Let's leave it at that."

Naruto followed the fox girl as she walked through the door. He momentarily panicked wondering if the villagers would scream bloody murder upon seeing the girl. Slowly he walked outside and blinked. Kyuubi walked ahead of him without gathering so much as a blink.

"The fuck?" He asked.

He left the apartment complex as the fox girl seemed uncaring of her surroundings or what her presence might mean. Naruto sweated wondering if at any second Anbu would swoop down and detain them. After a few minutes Naruto began to suspect there was something more to this. The villagers were paying attention to the Kyuubi but not in the way he had expected.

"Wow such a cute Chibi fox girl."

"Hey look it's one of those animal people. She's so adorable!"

"Kawaii!"

Those were the reactions they were receiving. Kyuubi laughed as his jaw hung open. "Naruto I think your ignoring something." She said rolling her shoulders.

!ping

!ping

!ping

He looked up and gasped.

 **WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF SHINOBI ONLINE**

 _"This is the world all gamers are reborn into. You have been gifted the rare gift known as 'The Gamer' for your heroic sacrifice. This world is a replica of your own. Remember you only have one life. If you die here it's game over."_

A window opened in front of his face.

 **FOLLOW THE PATH TO CONTINUE TUTORIAL**

He looked over to Kyuubi and received a shrug. "Let's do what the floating window says." As if to help a glowing neon blue arrow marked their path.

Figuring following the magical arrows was the right choice he agreed. They passed all sorts of strange characters on the way. Men in suits of spiky bone armor and dark blue plate passed by them. Even the buildings were different. The village right now looked almost as advanced as it had been during his later years.

It was somewhat odd to witness the harbinger of the villages destruction get showered in adoration and exclamations of "Kawaii!" When he constantly got glares and curses whispered behind his back.

He could even hear them whispering right now as he passed a pair of local fruit sellers. The portly man's face softened when he saw the fox girl, but when he spotted Naruto...

"It's just not fair" He groaned.

"Quit your yapping. I'm just precious" Kyuubi spun in a circle shooting glitter and rainbows by some ungodly genjutsu.

The crowds of ongoers clapped. "Screw all of you" Naruto flipped them the bird- drawing shouts of indignation and outrage. Finally having enough fun at her former containers expense Kyuubi performed a low level genjutsu that made them look forgettable and uninteresting.

He cocked his head to the side offering a withering glare, "Your mean you know that?"

She laughed, "I'm the all powerful evil Kyuubi-Sama aren't I?"

"How did you even do those genjutsu? I didn't even know you could do jutsu."

The girl hacked and made a retching noise, "PFFF as if I wouldn't learn from you monkeys after being sealed for a century in one of you. I'm new to this form; but I learned a few jutsu from seeing bits of my former containers memories."

"I guess that makes sense" He offered lamely.

After the events of his last life he had expected to feel lonely reliving the same life again, but walking in konoha felt a bit lighter than before. Perhaps it was seeing people in activity, perhaps it was the bustling activities all around him, or the strange realization that his Konoha was different on some level from this one. He did not know, but it did put a part of him at ease.

The blue arrow directing their path stopped at a training field nearby. Training ground 13 was a large barren muddy patch of land situated a short distance from the academy. A small stream ran through the training ground offering water for Water Style users. Craters pock marked the barren field showing it had seen extensive use.

The blue arrow pointed to a patch of dirt close by. The pair made their way over to see what the game wished to show them.

"Hm, let's see," Naruto thought as he spotted a rusty kunai in the nearby mud. The blue arrow pointed directly at it. When Naruto got close he spotted a blue box above the weapon.

 **Academy Kunai – Poor Quality**

A poor excuse for a kunai. The weight and sharpness of the kunai leave much to be desired. Made from low grade iron the blade is so dull that piercing or cutting something with it will be very difficult while the uneven weight of it lowers your chances of hitting your target.

 **Ability Power: -3**

 **Accuracy: -20%**

"So each item has its own qualities and stats to them - I wonder what Ability Power is?"

Ping!

 **Congratulations you have discovered a new feature of the game.**

* * *

 **Item Quality:**

 _Simply put, item quality is a relative indicator of how good an item is compared to another. The quality indicator is most often seen with a rank beside the name of the item. There are eight types of item qualities in the world._

 _Note: The higher the quality the greater the requirements needed to use it properly before being able to master it, not in all cases, however._

 **Poor Quality:**

 _Items that are considered the worst of the worst and barely even worth using, seen as junk by many. Such items are made of shady materials, poor craftsmanship has rusted over or been worn down so badly that it can no longer be used properly._

 **Common Quality:**

 _These are common items of decent quality that many use every day. Most items that fit into this category are basic kunai, shuriken, and some other forms of weaponry and armor._

 **Uncommon Quality:**

 _These are the uncommon items, not everyone has them but have frequent enough usage. Most items that fit into this category are sealing scrolls, weaponry and items that can be used for making other things such as clothing, medicine or weapons._

 **Rare Quality:**

 _These are the rare uncommon items. Items of this quality are either difficult or somewhat expensive to come by. Most usually grant a unique ability or a great stat booster for the user. Are made from materials that are difficult to acquire or buy, or require a great level of skill to create._

 **Epic Quality:**

 _These items are considered one of the rarest of the rare. Items of this quality are extremely difficult to come by and create, sometimes they can be considered one of a kind and irreplaceable. Items that can be considered a part of this category are some of the swords of the Seven Swordsmen or scrolls that contain dangerous or powerful A-S rank jutsu from any style._

 **Legendary Quality:**

 _These unique items are considered legendary in terms of power and one of a kind ability they possess or are capable of granting individuals or other items, many of these being one of a kind. Chances of coming across items of this quality are one million to one only those with incredible levels of luck are said to be able to find these. If you own one many will call you a lucky bastard. Items that are considered to fall under this category are masterpieces or items used by legendary and ancient craftsmen or figures such as the Rikudo Sennin, Gorō Nyūdō Masamune, Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama etc. Some of these items possess sentience and will only allow specific individuals to wield or summon them._

 **Ascendant Quality:**

 _These items belong to that of gods. Holding one of these items puts you on par with a god. Items of this quality can only be created from god tier entities, and gathered from entities of the same tier._

 **Phantasmal Quality:**

 _These items are so powerful that destroying and creating the cosmos themselves becomes mere Childs play._

* * *

The box closed before it was replaced once again.

 _"Remember getting gear is just as important as gaining levels. Gear can enhance your base stats as well as boost your power level. Each item gives a certain amount of 'Ability Power', or AP as some call it. Your total Ability Power is the level of all your equipped items averaged together and plays a critical part in the game."_

"So it's like one of those RPG Boruto got me to play?" Naruto asked aloud.

"That seems like the most likely answer. We should stock up on quality supplies when possible" Kyuubi offered.

Naruto took the rusty Kunai and looked it over. "I don't feel any different."

As if in answer to Naruto's question a translucent box appeared in front of him. Startled he fell over earning a barking laugh from his companion. Cheeks blazing red he focused his sight on what had surprised him.

The box was somewhat larger than his hand and 2D in nature. It had smaller empty windows inside it numbering roughly to 100 and each window was outlined by a dim glow. In the left top corner of the box was an icon of himself. He tapped the icon and a new window appeared.

* * *

 **Inventory:**

The inventory, a personal space-time technique, is where the items you are currently holding go to when not in use. This allows you to store a large amount of items without having to carry them on your person and hamper your movement with the excess weight. To place an item inside just press it on the screen and vice versa when you want to pull it out.

Note: Certain things cannot be placed in the inventory such as a camp fire or living beings.

* * *

" _That makes things easy,"_ Naruto thought before moving on.

The icon he had tapped expanded. It showed slots with empty impressions of weapons or gear, which he assumed were placeholders for items he could equip. He looked at the rusty kunai and placed it in the empty slot. Suddenly he felt slightly weaker and the kunai appeared in his hand.

Kyuubi looked amused as he tested the weapon out by slashing at imaginary opponents.

The idea of not having to carry everything on him yet have everything he needed when he wanted it was a great thing to have. Though part of him thought it was a bit overkill and unfair to others. Naruto immediately squashed that thought. He was a ninja. Their whole lifestyle was about being unfair, fighting dirty and not caring if they cheated. It had taken years for Kakashi to beat that attitude out of him before the man felt comfortable handing down the hat.

III

They were going to be late.

"Oh shit oh shit. What if I get expelled? I've already missed so many days. How will we even explain your presence!?"

Kyuubi rolled her eyes, "Calm down; the game has not steered us wrong yet and the villagers can't seem to connect my appearance to your seal, even if the truth is staring them in the face."

"But..." Naruto began as he pouted before he tightened his jaw, "Fine...I'll go along with this but if you're wrong..."

Kyuubi snapped, "Calm yourself we will be fine."

"I hope so" Naruto stated nervously.

Reaching the academy a few minutes later Naruto realized the class had already begun, if hearing Iruka's voice was any indication. He glanced over to Kyuubi.

 **ENTER THE ROOM TO FINISH TUTORIAL**

Naruto looked at the blue transparent window and back to Kyuubi with a deep sigh.

Kyuubi's lips curled and she slanted her eyes. "Just do it!"

Taking a deep breath Naruto open the door, slowly.

Iruka noticed and said sternly, "Naruto I hope you aren't skipping again."

Naruto shook head. Somewhat happy that Iruka seemed the same. Moving forward he took his seat and sat down trying to get comfortable.

Iruka was about to continue the lesson when Kyuubi walked inside drawing gasps. Iruka turned to the Chibi fox girl and almost reached for a kunai before relaxing his grip.

The fox girl offered the class a wave, "Hello my name is Kyuubi, please take care of me."

Naruto expected many things to happen. He expected shocked exclamations of surprise before all hell broke loose. He expected a visit to T&I. He did not expect for Iruka to dumbly nod and welcome the fox girl with open arms. Hell, even Mizuki the traitorous bastard that he was seemed happy.

"Welcome to the class Kyuubi" Iruka said slightly dazed. The scarred Chunin slurred his speech and his eyes seemed glazed over. In fact the entire class sans Naruto were all like that.

"Kyuubi what the fuck!?" Naruto yelled rolling his eyes and pulling at his hair.

Iruka snapped out of his spell, "Naruto detention for 2 weeks!"

"Seriously?"

Iruka snapped, "I won't tolerate such disrespect to a new student."

Kyuubi flashed her pearly whites and stuck her tongue out. Naruto was left speechless as Iruka began lecturing about how he needed to learn manners and what not to say to a girl. He glowered as he felt Kyuubi's smug gaze on him.

III

After minutes of admonishment Iruka went back to his place and resumed teaching. Kyuubi sat down next to a brooding Naruto.

Naruto growled at the fox girl. Kyuubi widened her eyes, furrowed her brows, and tears started falling. His head listed and he gave her a deadpan look.

Kyuubi suddenly coughed before breaking out into a low laugh. All traces of innocence gone. He knew she had played him at his own game. He should have just backed down and admitted defeat, but like the stubborn idiot he was he had continued arguing with the scarred chunin.

Suddenly two blue windows popped up.

" **Do you wish to begin the next phase of the tutorial?** "

 **(YES/NO)**

They pressed Yes. The window disappeared before another took its place.

 _"Welcome to the world of ninja gamer. Here you will find battle and glory to your heart's desire. This world, unlike your own, is filled with constant war. You have been given the power of the 'gamer' to live life like a game. You gain levels by completing objectives, quests, certain tasks, and grinding skills. Each method is viable and is tailored to suit the preferred play style of the gamer. Perks are user unique passives that give bonus's to the user, be they level boosts, or unique abilities. Each Entity has different perks. Perks can by gained when you meet certain requirements._

So basically he could come up with his own unique abilities. A window opened labeled _'GuideBook'_ that had info about just anything he could ask. Feeling excited he looked through the 'GuideBook' page for available abilities. Most of them were grayed out and had rigorous requirements. From what he gathered he could basically be anything he wants.

Want to be a blacksmith and make weapons that make the seven swordsman look like a joke? You got it. Want to level up from simply being a trader? You got it. Want to be some badass wizard that kicks ass and takes names? You got it.

After moments of gawking Naruto got around to moving onto the next part of the tutorial.

 _"Here you will learn the Observe skill. To create this skill focus your mind on an object or person"_

"Simple enough" Naruto commented.

Naruto peeked a glance at Kyuubi and focused his mind.

Ping!

Through studying others, you've created a Skill!

Observe: Lvl 1/100.

Through continuous observation of others in order to find out more about them the passive/active ability 'Observe' has been created. Allows you to see details about people you study. Gives greater depth with higher levels.

Reward: 50XP

375XP Till Lvl 2.

 _Kyuubi – Nine Tailed Fox - Lvl 1 - Player_

 _HP: 1120 PL: 84_

 _Observe skill has leveled up!_ You can now see more information and can use this on inanimate objects.

"So it levels up the more I use it. Let's see it now, **"** Naruto spoke softly as he read the new box.

 **Observe** : Lvl 2/100. This skill allows the user to see the target's max HP, Power Level, and some information. Can now also be used on items such as weapons, armor. The more you level up the more information you can see. Individuals with huge levels gaps will have a question mark instead of a number, this will only go away when you have gained a decent amount of level.

 _'Well….that's surely a good tool.'_ He thought to himself. Naruto quickly 'Observed' the other children with a special emphasis on the clan heirs. This time the information was more detailed.

 _Sakura Haruno - Academy Student - Lvl 2 - NPC_

 _HP: 700 PL: 12_

 _Description: Haruno Sakura comes from a civilian family. Haruno Sakura is a very smart and talented academy student due to her photographic memory and dedication, but her body has suffered from dieting and not training seriously. She has trouble managing her anger and lashes out routinely. She, like many of the girls in her class, has a crush on Uchiha Sasuke. Currently she hates Naruto Uzumaki._

Naruto winched. _'I knew she didn't like me in the academy but hated?'_ He vowed to gain Sakura's friendship again without Sasuke going rogue. He would break Sakura's fangirl habits while he was at it. Picking his next target he decided on the brooding boy himself.

 _Sasuke Uchiha - The Avenger - Lvl ? - Player_

 _HP: ? PL: ?_

 _Description: Sasuke Uchiha is the heir to the prestigious Uchiha clan. Sasuke is currently the last Uchiha alive after the slaughter of his clan by his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Showered with praise and gifts Sasuke is practically royalty within Konohagakure. Currently Sasuke is obsessed with revenge and will do anything to accomplish that goal._

What?! Sasuke was a player too? How many others like them were there? Questions for later. He was blown away by the Uchiha's stats. Sasuke truly was the most skilled of their generation. He would try to broach the subject of how he got that power when there weren't any prying eyes. Next he looked at Iruka himself.

 _Umino Iruka - Academy Teacher - Lvl ? - NPC_

 _HP: ? PL: ?_

 _Description: Iruka Umino is a young retired Anbu who has taken up a post at the academy to teach the next generation. Iruka loves children and one day hopes to have one of his own. He is currently annoyed at one Naruto Uzumaki because he believes the boy does not take his education seriously._

Ping!

With use, you've leveled up 'Observe.'

Reward: 50XP

325XP Till Lvl 2.

Observe: Lvl 3/100

Ping!

With use, you've leveled up 'Observe.'

Reward: 50XP

275XP Till Lvl 2.

Observe: Lvl 4/100

Sasuke was someone I needed to watch out for. At this point in time he would wipe the floor with me. Sakura was someone I could easily take on in a spar. He scanned the rest of the room and made assessments.

Kiba appeared to be in the lower 70s and Ino appeared easy pickings. Honestly the numbers were starting to get annoying, especially since he was used to simply 'feeling' his enemies chakra. It seems he would need to train that 'Chakra Sensor' Perk.

III

Soon enough it was time for sparring.

"Ok everyone it's time to spar." Came Iruka's calm and collected voice.

First up was Sasuke vs Hinata.

Sasuke was sitting in class wearing black jonin pants with mesh armor shirt underneath a black shirt. He also wore a black cloak over it all, making Naruto wonder what happened to the outfit from his former life. On Sasuke's head was a headband with the Uchiha symbol. Sitting in the back window Sasuke mostly kept quiet; preferring to brood.

"Let's get this over with" Sasuke said offering no emotion or wasted movement.

"P-please do your best, gomen" Hinata offered with rigid features. The hyuuga's arms were ramrod straight every so often twitching.

Hinata's meek demeanor was in stark contrast to Sasuke's aloof nature Naruto thought.

Naruto was not the only one to sense weakness as Kyuubi chuckled, "I knew the poor thing stood no chance but my is this surprising. You monkey's sure do love blood sport."

An angry voice made itself known "Hey watch what you say about Hinata, your just new meat!" Taunted a voice from across the room. The voice laughed followed by some of the civilian kids.

Kyuubi moved her cold red eyes towards Kiba, making him stop laughing. Kyuubi was about to say something when Naruto came to her defense, "Shut it mutt or I will shut it for you" threatened Naruto, his voice like ice. Everyone hearing this turned to see him standing up and leveling himself with Kiba. Others are wondering why Naruto is defending the new girl.

"What? Say that-" Kiba tried to sound tough, but he felt a jab in his face and was knocked on the ground by Naruto.

Everyone watching this wondered what made him do that. "There, I shut your mouth mutt" Sasuke watching this raised an eyebrow seeing all this. The Uchiha had finished his opponent while no one was looking and left the poor girl unconscious. The Uchiha was wondering what happened to Naruto _'What's_ _going on? He's different. Naruto would usually just keep talking like a loudmouth idiot, not actually make a move like that. Though, seeing the dog breath get his just-comings is satisfying.'_

Kiba slowly got up. The dog boy's eyes dilated. "YOUR DEAD YOU HEAR ME!" Kiba charged.

Or he would have if Iruka had not grabbed the feral boy around the wrist and slammed him into the floor. "Alright since you two seem so hot headed I think it's time you two sparred, Mizuki."

The other academy instructor nodded and walked forward to the tatami mats. "Alright brat's you heard Iruka.

Naruto rolled his shoulders and entered the ring. Kiba sporting a busted lip offered a sneer.

A blue window opened in front of Naruto.

* * *

 **[QUEST ALERT!]**

 **Defeat Kiba in a spar**

 **Quest Completion: 500 Exp.**

 **Failure: Embarrassment and Humiliation. Loss of respect from Kyuubi. Broken bones.**

 **Accept? (Yes/No)**

* * *

"The choice is obvious but let's see what this is all about... He had better look more into this. **Help?** ," Naruto called mentally before locating what he was looking for. Just because it was similar to how video game quests worked it did not mean it followed the same rules.

 **For not rushing to complete a quest and thinking things through your WIS has increased by 1.**

"Hah!"

* * *

 **Quests**

 _Quests, sometimes called missions, are tasks given to players by others or appear spontaneously. Completing a quest or mission will result in rewards such as experience points, items and money. Most quests can be accepted or declined while others are mandatory and most be complete in order to proceed._

 _Sometimes a side quest will be giving alongside the main one, these are purely optional but completing them gives a boost of rewards. Some quests will allow you an unlimited amount of time to complete it while others need to be completed before a specific time and/or day or risk quest failure. A variation of a side quest known as hidden objectives will sometimes be posted, what these objectives are you needed to figure out on your own._

 _Completion of quests also boosts one's reputation with the affiliated village, person or faction by a certain amount though sometimes it can decrease the reputation of something else such as an enemy village. Depending on the quest failure to complete it can result in penalties such as no rewards, negative reputation gain, lower experience points gained, the crippling injury status, or even death._

* * *

Thinking nothing of it Naruto pressed on the "Yes" button to accept the quest. The quests were pretty much the same as the video games Boruto had. The reward was good and he would have accepted without the reward anyway.

III

Mizuki's eye twitched as Naruto was flicking his fingers at thin air. Was the kid mocking him? Maybe he had hit his head or something, bah! What did it matter if the demon brat went a little funny in the head. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go home.

III

Naruto closed the window and received glares from the classroom. Wait did time not pause while he was doing all that? Questions for another time.

"Go kick his ass Naruto!" Kyuubi cheered.

The fuming academy instructor looked between the boys, "Ready?"

The two offered nods. Both of them had glints in their eyes that promised pain.

Mizuki's hand came down, **"HAJIME!"**


	4. Chapter Three: Trials

A Naruto Gamer Story

Chapter Three: Trials

Author Notes: Here is the next exciting chapter of "A Naruto Gamer Story" or ANGS for short.

So I've been getting questions about power levels. Well the way they work in this story is basically power levels are a characters overall power. Power levels and the amount of chakra you have are basically the same. It works very similar to DBZ. A lower level character can beat a higher level character if they play smart. The difference between two genin is smaller than the difference between Kakashi and a genin. Remember this world is very similar to canon world but it's only that, 'similar'.

III = Interlude/ character perspective switch.

 **Bold text** = Inner voice/ something important speaking.

There will be no crossovers, or characters from other shows.

* * *

Naruto quickly got a read on his Opponent. He needed to know what he was dealing with. 'Observe' This time his higher level Observe revealed more information.

 _Kiba Inuzuka - Academy Student - Lvl 1 - NPC_

 _HP: 1,440 PL: 72_

 _STR: 9_

 _END: 8_

 _AGI: 4_

 _INT: 3_

 _WIS: 2_

 _LUK: 5_

 _Description: Kiba comes from a clan that is renowned for their use of ninken and unique fighting style in combat. Though young, brash, and hotheaded, and not the sharpest tool in the shed, Kiba is one of the best in Taijutsu, outmatched only by Sasuke. Despite that his lack of forethought leaves much to be desired. Kiba is one of the lower rank students in academics._

 _'Shit- If I take a hit from him it's over. I need to play this defensively.'_ The blond thought.

Right then the match began.

 **"Hajime!"**

Kiba launched himself at Naruto.

Skipping backward Naruto barely ducked below a fist. Cool air splashed across his face raising hackles on his back. That attack would have landed him in the hospital!

Kiba went onward not having expected the dead last to dodge. Capitalizing on his foes overconfidence he swept behind his opponent and landed a palm strike at the base of Kiba's neck.

 **-600HP Critical Hit!**

"ARK!" Spittle flew and Kiba went tumbling.

Getting a respite Naruto looked at his opponent. 'Observe'

 _Kiba Inuzuka - Academy Student - Lvl 1 - NPC_

 _HP: 840/1,440 PL: 42_

It wasn't as much as he was hoping for but at least he had taken his Power down by almost half, thereby reducing his ability to fight and putting them on more even ground.

Kiba slowly got to his feet. Blood dripped from his mouth drawing gasps from the crowd. "Lucky shot Dead Last."

Naruto smirked, "If you think that was lucky just hold on until you see this."

Naruto put his hands together, making two clones appear, shocking everyone. Kiba just thought it was a academy style clone jutsu, but he should have paid attention "Big deal, now he made some clones" big mistake. Kiba charged forward launching a haymaker right for Naruto's face.

Kiba never saw the five clones hitting him at the same time, making the poor Inuzuka fly towards the wall and crash. Ring out.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu. A forbidden B- Rank jutsu which needs high chakra reserves to use. Reason why I fit that category, my reserves are almost Chunin level" explained a pale faced Naruto.

He was bluffing of course. He did not have the Kyuubi inside him anymore and it was only thanks to his Uzumaki heritage he wasn't dead on the floor right now. Those two clones alone were taxing on his reserves.

Kiba slowly got up, hearing all this wonders if this is true.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "That would explain why you can't make a simple bunshin. Too much chakra without the right chakra control and you can't do the simple jutsu. But the higher chakra taxing jutsu for you will be a snap. Hmm... Naruto you sure are troublesome, than again you are the Number One most unpredictable Ninja."

Everyone turned to Shikamaru explaining all this. Sasuke hearing this can't help but be curious. The class clown was acting seriously unusual. Plus who was that red headed girl fooling? She was obviously the Kyuubi. No one else seemed to be able to realize this. Perhaps this was like his own circumstances. Could they be... _'I will need to confirm it after class.'_ The boy thought.

Meanwhile Naruto laughed, "It looks like you have me figured out Shikamaru." The boy offered a smile.

"The winner of the spar is Naruto" Mizuki said not appearing one bit happy at the outcome of that fight.

* * *

 **[QUEST COMPLETED!]**

 **Defeat Kiba in a spar (Accomplished)**

 **Total Rewards Earned: 500 Exp**

* * *

Ding! You have leveled up!

 **For your quick thinking and smart choices your INT has increased by 1.**

 **Through quick thinking and wits your WIS has increased by 1.**

 **For being nimble on your feet and avoiding injury your AGI has increased by 1**

He brought his Stat page up and his jaw dropped.

* * *

 **Current Character Sheet**

Name: Naruto

Race: Human/Uzumaki

Age: 6 years

Status: Alive

Stats:

STR. 5

END. 5

AGI. 7

INT. 5

WIS. 5

LUK. 13

Points. 5

Health:

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:

20 = 1000HP

Chakra:

(Human/Uzumaki)

Strength x Endurance = Base Chakra

Base Chakra x Ability Power = Chakra Regen

Chakra Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Chakra Modification = Total Power

5 x 5 = 25

25 x 1 = 25

25 x 2 = 50

50 x 1.2 = 60

Base Energy: 25

Energy Regen: 25

Power Level: 50

Chakra Modifier: 1.2 (. **Uzumaki Heritage** (0.2)

Final Power Level: 60

Traits: **Uzumaki Heritage, Namikaze Heritage** , **Pariah**

Perks: **Natural Statesman** , **Super Asura Mode** , **Sharingan** **,** **Chakra Sensor** **.**

* * *

Muscles expanded and tightened. Chakra reserves doubled and he felt himself become smarter, faster, and wiser. Naruto flexed a hand feeling his newly gained strength.

Kiba walked up to him with burning eyes of coal. "Next time I won't let my guard down dead last."

He returned with a snort ,"I hope not. It would be sad if I had to put you down a second time dog breath"

"Enough" Iruka barked.

"He started it" Naruto pointed out.

Iruka looked ready to burn a gasket, "You two need to learn how to get along. Now perform the seal of reconciliation."

"Fine"

"Yes Iruka-Sensei"

The two performed the seal and returned to their seats. Kyuubi gave him a high five. "Good job putting that mutt in his place."

"It's just so weird."

"What is?"

Naruto's eyes drifted to Kiba, "It's not the same."

Kyuubi in reply let out a sigh, "Naruto I know these people wear the faces of your friends but they aren't the same people." She let out a low sniffle exposing a side of her he had never seen, "It's best to just move on."

"It's not that simple." replied Naruto, his lips curving downward into a frown.

She moved to put her hand on his shoulder when he reached back as if burned. Naruto quickly realized his mistake. "Kyuubi I'm sorr-"

Kyuubi's eyes turned hard, "No it's fine, I get it ok."

"You do?"

"Yeah..." She snarled, exposing her fangs, "Go do your own damned thing if you don't want me around!"

He flinched. He tried to think of the reason for her sudden mood change. Did he mess up that badly. _'Maybe she has been dealing with the fallout of our death as well and just hides it better.'_ He thought.

Their little corner of the classroom was silent except for the occasional sound of the sparing students. After moments the silence became hard to bear. Kyuubi grit her teeth, she slowly raised her legs and pressed her knees to her chest before wrapping her arms around them. _'Why does that Baka think he's the only one suffering? I've been so lonely.'_ Hate welled up from deep within. _'Damn those monkey's for imprisoning me for all those years!'_

As the moments dragged on painfully Naruto felt his control over his emotions fraying at the edges. Finally he felt something small in the back of his mind snap. Kyuubi was directing a baleful glare into the wall, seemingly stewing in some memory of the past when she felt two arms wrap themselves around her.

She was about to explode into a tirade when she felt a finger place itself on her lips. Naruto felt her glare when he moved to sit behind her. "Shhh" He gently kneaded her shoulders earning sharp hiss from the fox girl. That caustic chakra he knew so well boiled beneath the surface.

"I thought I made it clear I wanted to be alone" She let out lowly.

He offered a somber smile, "You're the only one I have left. I realized I'm not the only one hurting."

She tensed, "100 years Naruto, 100 fucking years" She whispered harshly.

"It's not fair."

She let out another sniffle.

Kyuubi stiffened when she felt Naruto pull her in closer." Before she could pull away Naruto put his head against hers and simply held her there.

"You idiot what are you doing? They will see us!" She babbled cheeks flushed red.

"They won't." Naruto claimed softly, "They are too busy watching Sasuke dominate some civilians to pay attention to our little slice of the room."

Kyuubi's shoulders slumped, "Still..." Realizing their current position she drew back. Naruto let her go finally cracking a grin. Her features lost a little tension. This was her Naruto. What was she thinking? All too quickly she realized their position.

Kyuubi squeaked feeling entirely too hot and uncomfortable. What would people say if they saw the fearsome Kyuubi blushing red like a love struck schoolgirl? "You...fiend" She fired back wielding a fearsome fire in her eyes.

It lost its effect when one noticed the lack of real anger and the hint of warmth in her stare. Naruto laughed. "It's cute when you try to be scary."

The two continued their banter never noticing One Sasuke Uchiha staring at them in interest.

III

Finally it was Kyuubi's turn. To Naruto's dismay it was Sasuke himself to whom she was matched. Kyuubi moved to stand up when a quest alert popped up.

* * *

 **[QUEST ALERT!]**

 **Survive Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Main Quest: Survive for a minimum of 1 minute**

 **Main objective**

 **Completion 1 mins: 500 Exp.**

 **Bonus objective 1**

 **Completion 2 mins: 850 Exp.**

 **Bonus objective 2**

 **Completion 5 mins: 1200 Exp.**

 **Failure: Humiliation and possible broken bones**

 **Accept? (Yes/No)**

* * *

Naruto seeing the quest as well appeared unsure, "You know you don't have to accept" He offered terse.

Kyuubi flashed Naruto a toothy grin, "Don't worry I got this." She tapped (Yes) and the box closed.

Sasuke stood across from her with arms folded and eyes closed, "Hn"

"I see you have that signature Uchiha scowl down." She snarked letting one of her tails obscure her smile.

Sasuke opened one of his eyes, "I'm not entirely sure what you mean to the Dobe but..." His eyes turned blood red, "If you harm him in any way..."

Kyuubi snarled, " Don't you dare finish that sentence Uchiha!"

Sasuke shut up but kept that infuriating Uchiha confidence. Mizuki stepped between them suddenly anxious to get as far away from here as possible.

"Hajime!"

No one moved.

After several moments the class began to lose their temper. "Hey why aren't they doing anything" Kiba complained.

"Yeah, Sasuke go kick her ass!" Sakura chimed in.

Naruto looked worried from the sidelines, "Go Kyuubi, I believe in you!"

The cheers of the crowd did not reach the fighters as they stayed frozen. Sweat drenched Kyuubi's neck as an invisible battle of wills raged between the two fighters. 'Observe' revealed frightening information.

 _Sasuke Uchiha - The Avenger - Lvl ? - Player_

 _HP: ? PL: ?_

 _STR: 14_

 _END: 16_

 _AGI: ?_

 _INT: 11_

 _WIS: 9_

 _LUK: 5_

 _Description: Sasuke Uchiha is the heir to the prestigious Uchiha clan. Sasuke is currently the last Uchiha alive after the slaughter of his clan by his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Showered with praise and gifts Sasuke is practically royalty within Konohagakure. Currently Sasuke is obsessed with revenge and will do anything to accomplish that goal._

 _'Why Can't I see his stats?'_ She screamed in her head.

 **Warning - Entity stats with a 10 level or 30 stat point advantage over your own cannot be seen unless in a party.**

"You can feel it can't you?" Sasuke asked breaking her out of her trance. He offered a sly grin, something that 'Sasuke' would never do.

She stuttered, "What?"

"My overwhelming power. The power we share." He said offering a knowing look in Naruto's direction.

Kyuubi's eyes widened. Whispers broke out among the students wondering what Sasuke could mean. No one was sure what he was talking about with the new girl. Naruto hearing this furrowed his brows, _'Is he going to expose us? No, if he was going to do that he would have said so from the start.'_ Naruto snuck glances around the room taking in the kids baffled expressions and the academy instructors flummoxed faces, _'If their reactions are any indication Sasuke's status as a 'Player' is only known to us right now. Perhaps there is a reason he keeps it a secret.'_

Meanwhile Sasuke had his hands in his pockets. Kyuubi looked at the clock ticking by in the corner of her eye. "3:45" She had already passed the first bonus objective.

"Come at me with everything you have." The boy stated.

"What?" She asked. Was he not taking her seriously?

Sasuke sighed, "Your new to this I can tell that much."

Eyes narrowed in rage, "You just pushed a button you shouldn't have, Uchiha." She spoke her voice like hateful fire. She slid into a stance; one she had seen eons ago during the sages time. It was aptly named..."Fist of the North Star!" Red Crimson fire erupted from her form giving the impression of a Nine tailed kitsune. The flames scorched the tiles below her giving off impressive heat.

Naruto seeing this widened his eyes. What had Kyuubi done to get such power? Her Power had just doubled and was still rising! He had to know. 'Observe' He commanded.

 _Kyuubi - Nine Tailed Fox - Lvl 1 - Player_

 _HP: 1120 PL: 213_

 _Status: Alive/ Ki Enhanced_

 _STR: 7_

 _END: 8_

 _AGI: 7_

 _INT: 14_

 _WIS: 12_

 _LUK: 5_

 _Description: Kyuubi is an age old being of destruction and is historically regarded as heralding the apocalypse. Having the ability to sense negative emotions Kyuubi stays away from Human settlements unless necessary. She feels like she is misunderstood and has only defended herself from humans. Having lost everything she holds close to her she likes Naruto and values him above all else._

"She cares that much about me?" He whispered.

III

Sasuke offered a approving appraisal as the fox girl blasted forward. Kyuubi launched herself at the Last Uchiha. This was truly a remarkable taijutsu style; utilizing Ki, the act of mixing one intent to kill with their chakra, producing a fearsome aura and boosting ones physical prowess.

Kyuubi tore the tiles underfoot as she skidded to a halt, launching a series of stabbing thrusts with her tails. Each tail was deadly in its own right as one touch from her could potentially equal death. Such is the power of the "Fist of the North Star" Thousands of years had passed since Kyuubi had seen the sacred art being practiced in Hagoromo's temple. That was where the game came in.

 **Flashback**

 _"She was looking between her four perk choices when she spotted something that tickled a part of her brain she had not felt in years._

 _ **\- Fist of the North Star: Through the will of the fates you will remember this forgotten art. Mastering this sacred Taijutsu style will let you kill an enemy with precise strikes to an enemies pressure point, or if you prefer heal an ally through a soft strike.**_

 _She suddenly had a flashback of the Sage fighting a man who had mastered this art, before the age of ninja and only so little after the end of the previous civilization at the hands of Kaguya. The man had matched the Sage in a Taijutsu battle and only lost due to the sage having a counter to the fighting style._

 _It was a worthy perk."_

Kyuubi swept left and right trying desperately to land a strike on the Uchiha. Sasuke leaned out of the way from an overhead strike and pushed the offending limb away. The feral girl jumped high.

Sasuke watched as she came down with all nine tails spread out. "Sasuke!" She yelled.

Kyuubi speared the Uchiha with her arm, or she would have if the boy had not casually jumped backward. Sasuke leveraged a knowing smirk, "You're not half bad for a noob."

Feral features narrowed in a predatory grin, "I hope you can say that after the instructor finish's picking what's left of you off the floor."

The Uchiha sighed, "I thought you might say that. " He raised his hand, "I forfeit." The boy announced.

"The Winner is Kyuubi!" Mizuki announced in disbelief.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

Sasuke shrugged, "I have better things to do then wipe the floor with the new girl."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Kyuubi demanded.

Sasuke's face scrunched up in annoyance, "It means I'm not wasting my time stomping a newbie."

Kyuubi simply returned to her seat fuming. Naruto offered some reassurances but she brushed him off.

Sasuke Uchiha had humiliated her, the Kyuubi. This would not stand.

Kyuubi glowered at the Uchiha sitting stoically in his corner, _'This means war, Uchiha'_

Just then Kyuubi noticed a small blinking box she had ignored in her anger. She tapped it.

* * *

 **[QUEST COMPLETED!]**

 **Survive Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Main objective**

 **Survive for a miniumum of 1 minute (Accomplished)**

 **Completion 1 mins: (Accomplished)**

 **Bonus objective 1**

 **Completion 2 mins: (Accomplished)**

 **Bonus objective 2**

 **Completion 5 mins: (Accomplished)**

 **Total Rewards Earned: 1200 Exp**

* * *

Ding! You have leveled up!

Ding! You have leveled up!

 **For your strength of will and fierce determination to win your STR has increased by 1.**

 **For being nimble on your feet and avoiding injury your AGI has increased by 1**

Kyuubi smirked, _'Maybe this rivalry with the Uchiha won't be so bad after all'_

III

The academy let out. The doors released a deluge of jubilant children happy to be released from the confines of school. Naruto strode outside followed by his companion. They made for a path that lead into the academy training ground, away from prying eyes. Soon enough he turned his head to meet the person following them.

Sasuke approached. His soft footfalls sounded unnaturally mute even when he stood several feet away. "Namikaze" He greeted.

Blue iris's expanded, "So...who exactly are you?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, "I am Sasuke Uchiha, or more accurately what your 'Sasuke' could have been."

"Explain" Kyuubi demanded.

"Think of it this way." Sasuke grabbed a handful of sand from the ground and slowly let it trickle between his fingers. "Each grain of sand represents a possible action one of us could make. Each grain is a possible future."

Naruto interrupted, "You mean alternate realities?"

Sasuke nodded, "Exactly - I am a Sasuke from a universe different from your own."

"How did we end up here then? Why were we brought here?" Kyuubi asked.

"No one knows." Sasuke shrugged. He could see they were about to ask something so he put a hand up, "Not to say that I don't have theories."

"We are all ears" Naruto chuckled.

"I believe after we died, we were brought here for some reason. From what I know 5 years ago rumors started surfacing of strange foreigners who would pop up and bring about great change. These were the first Players to arrive. Since then the world has changed dramatically."

Sasuke paused.

"Those players founded the clans that now control most of the world."

"What about the hidden villages? Konoha is still here." Naruto asked.

"Right" Sasuke agreed, "The Players have their own goals and sometimes they grow bonds like anyone else. Just like you and me are aligned with Konoha so there are with the other villages. The Player clans may be powerful but only the most powerful can challenge a hidden village."

Naruto turned to Kyuubi. The girl chewed her lip giving each of them a look. She appeared to carefully think her question over before speaking, "What happens if we die?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "What brought up this line of thought?"

"I was thinking about how we died and ended up here, but I know nothing about what happens if we die here." She responded.

"Well..." The boys face grew somber, "You die, for good."

Like that the good mood that had built up fell apart.

III

After asking many questions Sasuke bid them farewell, he had even given them a sack of money to boot!

"Remember to buy some gear and I'll show you the ropes on dungeoneering tomorrow." Sasuke called.

"We will thank you!" Naruto called back.

Now that things had calmed down he should prioritize learning this villages history and buying some ninja gear with the money that Sasuke had just generously gifted him with.

Walking through the busy Market stalls and shops he spotted a gate that stood out sharply. The gate was lit by a neon red sign. _"The gaming Quarter"_

He hustled through the thick crowds to reach the gate into the newer looking section of the village. This section of the village was lit by bright signs and filled with foreign concrete and stone buildings. Occasionally he would catch the rare electrical generator that looks from only a scant few years before he died, _'These are Snow Country designs'_ he realized.

He spotted a crowd of people who all seemed like Players and blinked. _'So it seems Konoha has a sizeable population of Players already, or does it mean it is simply a central hub for trading? This means I will have stiff competition. I must look into this further when I have time.'_

He looked up at the sky noting the sun was beginning to dip behind the horizon. Soon most of these shops would close. Short on time with the class starting the next day he looked around for a place that sold weapons. _"The Forge"_ Was a sizable red stone building that stood in contrast to the nearby dull shops. Walking inside he was surprised by all the activity.

Kyuubi right beside him was in awe as well _'wow'_ She thought.

"This place is..."

"Amazing" They both spoke at once.

Walking inside revealed a flutter of activity as hundreds of men and woman dressed in everything from super hero costumes to video game armor found only in the most epic Fantasy RPGs. The walls were filled with racks of exotic weapons such as dragon bone great swords to even what looked like an English longbow. Below the racks were counters filled with glass cases that displayed beautiful but deadly enchanted daggers, explosives, and staff's.

"Welcome to _The forge_ what can I help you with" the kind voice asked behind the register.

Naruto appraised the man behind the counter filled with exotic weapons. He was a middle aged darkish skinned man adorned in orcish armor with a battleaxe slung over his shoulder. The battleaxe looked to be made from some kind of bone and glowed softly in a purplish hue.

Muttering "Observe"on him as low as he could Naruto was not surprised by the result.

 _Tenzin Higurashi - The Forge Blacksmith - Lvl ? - Player_

 _HP: ? PL: ?_

 _Status: Alive_

 _STR: ?_

 _END: ?_

 _AGI: ?_

 _INT: ?_

 _WIS: ?_

 _LUK: ?_

 _Description: Tenzin Higurashi is a Grandmaster Blacksmith. He enjoys spending his time crafting quality weapons and armor when he isn't teaching his daughter Tenten the works of the trade. Before settling down his greatest achievement was fighting a dragon bare handed. He is highly respected by everyone._

" _Hot damn!_ " He was impressed. He had been told that people had only been arriving for the last few years and this guy was way strong. He would have to have grinded like mad to fight a dragon bare handed. The man was lifting a stack of metal crates that easily weighed seven tons. That just boggled the mind.

He was not the only one thinking the same thing.

"Wow you're like, so strong. How did you do that" Kyuubi complemented.

The man grinned at her, "I leveled myself through hard work and didn't spend any points until I got over level 25. It's harder to grind attributes up the higher they are, so save your points."

"Wow I never thought of it like that. Thank you." She kicked herself thinking about how she had wanted to spend all her points when she got home.

"Now then. What weapon would you like."

Naruto chose that moment to butt in, "Do you have any metal claws?"

"Metal Claws?" The man tched, "I think I have what you're thinking of lad, hold on." The man went into the back room.

"Hmm" Kyuubi meanwhile looked at the weapons on the racks trying to think of what type of weapon she would want.

 **Welsh Short sword – Uncommon Quality - 1000 Ryu**

 _A beautifully crafted short sword. This barely weighs anything, making it perfect for fast paced combat._

 **Ability Power: 1**

 **Agility: 3**

 **Strength: 2**

 **Usage requirement - 20 AGI**

 **Steel Tanto– Common Quality - 300 Ryu**

 _A common steel tanto traditionally used for its light weight. This blade is useful for fast short stabs and slashes. The blade is sharpened and oiled to pristine condition. This blade can cut through flesh like butter._

 **Ability Power: 0**

 **Usage requirement - 5 AGI**

 **Mithril Battleaxe – Rare Quality - 5000 Ryu**

 _A rare battleaxr made from mithril. This axe can easily slice through solid stone like butter. This blade is heavy and slow. This weapon is useful for breaking through shields and crushing weaker enemies._

 **Ability Power: 2**

 **Usage requirement - 30 STR**

She spotted many more including a sexy looking butterfly knife, but decided they would wait until she could use them.

Naruto himself was looking through the wares and grabbed the Steel Tanto off the wall, putting it on the Register along with some common Kunai and shuriken for whatever Sasuke had prepared for them tomorrow. Naruto appraised the steel tanto.

"Why pick something that does not make you stronger?" Kyuubi asked.

"I figured it would at least let me extend my reach and chop people up." He replied.

Tenzin came back with a pair of metal claws, "Alright these are all I have that you can use. That will be 2,347 Ryo in total please."

Naruto took out some sort of gold coins from the sack Sasuke had given them. "I have no clue what these are but I was told they will work yes?"

Tenzin took half the coins before giving the other half back, "Sonny let me tell you one thing; Don't go around flashing money without knowing how much you have."

"Uh, yeah, sure thing." He stated weakly, 'I'm sort of new to this."

"Ah I see you're just a newbie. I hope you enjoy your weapons son." Tenzin said with a lukewarm voice.

"I will, thanks dude. Do you know where I can find out where everyone congregates?"

He was truly hoping they had a bar or somewhere social he could wind down and talk with people who he could feel at ease with. He was wound up badly from today's events.

Kyuubi piped up, "I'm feeling the same as well. All this...whatever you call it has me wound up tighter than a Hyuuga."

Somewhere nearby a pale eyed man sneezed. _'Must be those damn Kumo-nin trying to scoop my eyes again.'_ The pale eyed man looked around frantically searching for enemy ninja.

"Well I think the _Gamers Lounge_ would be what you're looking for." Tenzin spoke.

"Gamers Lounge?" She wondered out loud.

"Yeah. It is a place for people like us and our companions to relax and enjoy some familiar company. God knows what happened to bring us here. The best we can get is a small slice of home. " His tone was regretful near the end. She guessed he really missed his homeland.

"That's pretty cool. I'll check it out"

"It's been a pleasure doing business Naruto, Kyuubi." Tenzin said merrily.

 **A special skill has been created through a special act.**

Through the art careful and successful exchange of services with another the passive ability **"Bartering"** has been created.

Naruto forced himself not to drop his jaw at the sudden gain of an ability before focusing once more on Tenzin, **"** Doe's everyone get the Bartering skill?"

Tenzin merely shrugged, "It's probably one of the most basic ones. Go by the _Gamers lounge_ , or use the guide, and ask around for help if you need something explained."

With that Tenzin attended to the next customer. Naruto and Kyuubi left thinking about what they had learned. Naruto decided to look at his newly acquired skill.

 **Bartering.** Lvl 1/100. _This skill allows the user to successfully barter with others in order to acquire certain services or information. Such things include the buying and selling of items, the exchange of information, or others, the higher the level of this skill the greater the success and rewards._

 _Note: Your wisdom and reputation with individuals, and their rank, will play a big role in the success of bartering._ **This Skill does not affect players.**

Buying and selling price bonus are currently 5%

Increases your persuasion by 10%

" _These abilities sure are strange. What else is there to read up on?,_ " He thought before something popped into his mind, "Hey Kyuubi"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think he knew our names?"

"'Observe' you idiot"

Naruto paused, "Oh."


	5. Chapter Four: Trauma

A Naruto Gamer Story

Chapter Four: Trauma

Author Notes: Here is the next exciting chapter of "A Naruto Gamer Story" or ANGS for short. .

For the people asking there won't be a crazy amount of OCs or anything. For some DBZ fans the power levels might seem crazy for a Naruto universe but this is basically Sword art online + Naruto + DBZ mashed together. Naruto is the game and it draws themes from the other two. No characters from DBZ or other anime will be making an appearance.

A fair warning this chapter is heavy on feels. You have been warned.

III = Interlude/ character perspective switch.

 **Bold text** = Inner voice/ something important speaking.

There will be no crossovers, or characters from other shows.

* * *

Sasuke walked behind a dark alleyway checking the street twice for any unwanted attention. The black haired youth calmly walked into the dark alleyway.

A figure laid against the nearby wall, "Were you followed?" A feminine voice asked.

Sasuke scoffed, "Don't lump me in with those worthless louts calling themselves Anbu. Were good."

A fist slammed next to the Uchiha's face. This caused a small crack of worry on the Uchiha's face as the wall shook, "Don't fuck with me. Is the plan tomorrow set or not?"

Sasuke sighed, "Everything is set. Just do your part and we both get our wish's."

Venomous red slit eyes narrowed, "You worry about yourself" The figure swept away disappearing into the night.

Sasuke slumped against the wall, "Finally she's gone..."

III

 **You have slept in a bed. Your Health and Chakra have recovered. All status effects are cured.**

Naruto groaned slowly waking up. He went to get up but couldn't. Weird, he did not remember having a strange weight on his chest. Alarmed he looked down meeting red slit eyes.

"Boo" The girl said suddenly.

"Wahaa!" Kyuubi laughed when Naruto tried to jump out of his skin only to find himself stuck.

"W-What are you doing in my bed?" He stammered.

"Oh you know..." She leaned in close, "There's something I need to tell you." She whispered in his ear.

Suddenly he noticed how uncomfortable he was. She was pressing on him in all sorts of way's they shouldn't. Wait was he drawing conclusions from nothing? Was he the pervert? He was only 6 years old!

He cocked his head to the side nervously, "What d-did you want to tell me" He stuttered.

She smiled, "I wanted to tell you-"

"What?" He asked in confusion.

She smiled, "I said-"

 **"WAKE UP!"**

Cold water slashed on his face . Colors flashed across his vision as he sputtered coughing out water.

"I told you cold water would do the trick." A familiar feminine voice said.

"Fair enough" A blurry figure walked in front of him. The figure chuckled, "Oh look he's awake."

Slowly his vision cleared and he was left soaking wet in front of an amused Sasuke and Kyuubi. The girl flashed her sharp pointy canines, "I noticed you kept saying my name a lot and kept making these odd noises, are you ok?"

Oh god please no. He did totally not just do that in front of his two best friends.

Sasuke consealed his laughter with a shirt sleeve. Naruto pulled the bed covers over himself and screamed. "YOU TWO ARE PERVERTS WATCHING ME SLEEP!"

Kyuubi's feral features showed themselves. Tails went wild and her long hair floated upward. She grit her teeth and covered her sensitive hearing with both hands. "I'M NOT THE ONE MOANING 'KYUUBI-SAMA' IN MY SLEEP YOU JERK!" She screamed back.

Sasuke picked his ear with his pinky and tiredly rubbed the back of his head, "Alright you two it's fun watching you both tear each other apart but we have needs to do today."

Like a light switch they both snapped to attention. Sasuke gave himself a mental pat on the back, "Today I will teach you both how to use the Dungeon creation, or ID create for short"

"How exactly does that work" Naruto asked.

"Well basically you say the right command and it teleports you into a dimension filled with monsters that you can kill for EXP and loot."

Kyuubi gave a toothy grin, "Sounds like my kind of place."

"Hn, get your gear and meet me in your living room when you're ready." With the sound of a door closing they were left alone.

Naruto and Kyuubi met each other in a stare. Kyuubi cheeks tinted red broke eye contact and refused to look at him. He got himself ready as the fox girl kept mumbling about "blond baka's"

III

"Ok are you both sure you are ready for this?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto showed him his brand new steel claws and flashed him a thumbs up.

Kyuubi jingled a brand new pair of...dress shoes?

"Invite Naruto Uzumaki, and Kyuubi into party" Sasuke called out in a deadpan.

 **You've been invited to join Sasuke Uchiha's party.**

 **Accept? (Yes/No)**

Unsure what to expect they hit (Yes).

A blue box and window opened. It looked something like this.

 _Sasuke Uchiha - The Avenger - Lvl 12 - Player_

 _HP: 53,760 PL: 10,752_

 _Kyuubi - Nine Tailed Fox - Lvl 3 - Player_

 _HP: 1,440 PL: 192_

 _Naruto Uzumaki - Academy Student - Lvl 2 - Player_

 _HP: 1,000 PL: 60_

"Wow Sasuke your power level is really big" An impressed Naruto commented.

"Is that normal?" Kyuubi asked.

"Basically once you get some decent gear and grind your level into the low teens you can take on anything below an elite Jounin or another player." Sasuke replied.

"How far does it go?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke laughed, "Well there isn't really a limit to levels so it just ends up becoming harder to grind Experience points. Right now it takes me weeks of killing low level mobs to get a single level and I started out a year ago."

Naruto nodded. That made sense. The higher your level the more work you needed to put in to get to the next one. Eventually it would take years to gain a single level.

Kyuubi coughed gaining the two's attention, "This is nice information but can we move onto the dungeon?"

Sasuke grinned, "I can see your the impatient type. Ok then, here we go"

"Instant Dungeon Create: Zombie ID"

The experience was one they would not soon forget as the world flashed a bright white color and time resumed. Everyone looked around. A red tint coated the land. Gone was the blue sky, relaxing white clouds, gone was the familiar and well kept building. In their place was a dark and depressing place with a black and red sky; cracked buildings that looked like they were falling apart, some of which were ablaze.

"Dear God" Naruto whispered.

Kyuubi nodded taking in the scope of destruction.

"Ok, I totally was not expecting this," Naruto had to admit this was mildly unsettling. The whole place reminded him of a few Orochimaru's hideouts before the snake sannin had seemly turned a new leaf; the ones with freak show experiments and crazy cursed tattoos. What was a zombie again anyway? Some kind of animal? What it was Naruto could deal; this place though? It unsettled him on a deep level.

Kyuubi held her nose and gagged, "What an awful stench. "

She was right. Naruto swept the area around them looking for anything unusual. He sniffed the air with his unusually strong olfactory senses and almost puked. The wind blew downwind carrying the scent of decay and blood. Naruto nearly gagged as his enhanced senses roared in danger. "The hell?"

Sasuke pointed his eyes over to Kyuubi, "My high level 'Observe' allows me to see the perks of my party members. I think you've been holding something back that could prove useful..."

Kyuubi let out a dejected pout, "And here I was hoping to keep this a surprise for Naruto."

Naruto gave her a funny look, "Surprise what now?"

"Byakugan!" Kyuubi exclaimed. Veins surrounding her eyes bulged and her Power Level rose.

Yelp! Naruto pointed a finger, "Seriously? You know all my secrets but you hold yours you greedy fox!"

"What can I say Naruto, I love to surprise people. Where did you think you got your pranking nature from?"

Hesitation shone as he gulped, "My mom?"

"Really dude?" Sasuke asked.

"What?"

Sasuke just shut up and let Kyuubi wave 'victory signs'.

She was looking around waving her hands in a 'V' before she froze up. "What is that?" Kyuubi yelled.

Naruto looked up from where he was slouched. Lumbering towards them was a man, or something that resembled a man. The man limped towards them missing huge patches of flesh and his left foot. Chunks of his face and neck looked like it was ripped off by a wild animal. The man groaned in what sounded like pain.

Naruto slowly edged towards the man "Hey man are you ok?" He asked in concern. The mauled man upon hearing a voice began limping towards them faster in urgency, making him take an involuntary step back. Maybe this guy was attacked by whatever animal a 'zombie' was.

Kyuubi meanwhile was looking intently at the man with her Byakugan in horrified interest. "Naruto, he doesn't have a heartbeat..."

No heartbeat? But that was impossible. That would mean he was a corpse. A bead of sweat developed on his brow. He could hear everything from the man's none moving chest to His own rapid breathing.

This must mean...the man was a ghost! He was deathly afraid of them. He could handle this place just A-Ok, but by god if you got him in a room with a ghost.

A pairs of blue eyes, and two pairs of red, found a 'man' standing before them. He staggered like a drunkard, barely maintaining balance on his mangled appendages. His head was downcast, occasionally bobbing like a floating cork as pained moans echoed from his lips. The man slowly limped towards them, mere feet away from him and his best friend.

A foul, exceptionally unpleasant odor found its way into the young children's noses. This scent was stronger and more putrid than ever, churning the duo's stomachs. He froze too petrified to move, never mind vomit, because the man standing in front of him…

…was a _corpse_.

It must have been a dream. Yes, he concluded that the voice in the back of his head, always yearning for violence and death had finally won its day, and rendered him unable to decipher reality and fantasy. Soon, he would awaken and have a good old laugh over his ridiculous dream. Then he could finally take up the Hokage mantle with his beloved Wife and children.

Yes, this was a dream. After all, there was no other logical explanation for why the half-naked man standing in front of them was covered in dark red blood. There was no purpose for why his rib cage was torn open like a stuffed animal who had its belly ripped open, spewing forth its internal stuffing. Why else did this man bear an insatiable hunger in his glassy pale blue eyes. Why would his skin sport a cozened purple hue, or be pock marked with reddish-brown scars and holes? There certainly was no explanations for the man's once rippling muscles now dangling from rotten skin and bone…

Yes, It was all a dream. How else could a corpse be _standing_?!

" _Uuurrrgggh_." How else could a corpse be _moaning_?!

How else could a corpse be _moving_?! Closer…closer…

" _Uuurrrgggh_."

"Naruto!" A terrified voice screamed. He unfroze hearing a voice too familiar, this was..."Kyuubi!" he screamed. Golden Asura chakra covered his form and he raced towards the 'monster'

Dream or not, he never felt so scared before in his life. For God's sake there was a _corpse_ walking in his direction! Slowly flash's of a different man overlapped with the corpse. A familiar laugh made itself known as it approached. "Still so weak! Watch as I take your last friend, failure!"

As suddenly as it appeared the voice was gone, leaving a different kind of ghost in its wake.

It was only when the abominable creature extended his greasy, muscle-rotten arms towards kyuubi that he moved. Reality or fantasy, that corpse kept edging closer. It was within arm's reach before he finally found the courage to move.

" _Uuurrrgggh_."

Naruto screamed an unholy shriek and a golden arm of chakra scythed through the creature tearing it in half. Dark ichor sprayed like a hose from the severed halves painting the walls red. Drums thundered in his ears as his vision was painted crimson. The creature moaned pitifully and it's upper body crawled towards _his_ Kyuubi. He roared turning the nearby chairs and furniture into fist sized splinters that decimated the surrounding area, scything through the abomination, and rendering it into a puddle of red mist.

Naruto's heart beat like a drum. Slowly he looked at his gore covered hands seeing flash's of Kakashi and his wife. Finally, he looked over to Kyuubi scanning for any injuries and finding none. Kyuubi slouched against the Sofa crying. Naruto leaned forward and embraced her. Kyuubi did not shy away from him. He accepted her Crimson slit eyes or the chakra that would have felt like malevolence personified to any other. Moist red eyes met his own, slowly he felt captivated by the emotion in them.

Kyuubi reached up and touch her head to his, "It's okay Naruto, let it go. It's gone. The bad man is gone."

He shuddered. His chest heaved and he heard sobbing. Who was crying? Hokage's did not cry. Soon a third set of arms wrapped around the blond and he turned to meet Sasuke.

The Avenger offered a rare moment of vulnerability as he had a bit of moisture trailing down his cheeks. Sasuke gave a bittersweet smile, "I'm glad I had a chance to meet another you. I think you would have made a good Hokage."

Naruto wiped the tears from his face, "Y-you set this up didn't you?"

Kyuubi stiffened in his arms. When he turned his eyes upon her face she refused to meet him. Her shocked form was enough to tell him the truth.

Sasuke nodded gravely, "Kyuubi approached me last night. She told me about how you are struggling to get over your own demons."

"Why" He asked, "Why would you go so far for me? I'm not even the Naruto you knew!"

Sasuke paused. Eyes turned cold and a bitter look crossed his features. "I wasn't lying when I said you would have made a good Hokage. You remind me a lot of my best friend. He died because I was a lousy friend and ended up letting him down."

Remorse crossed the Uchiha's face and his shoulders slackened. "Maybe I'm hoping for a chance at redemption. I don't want you to die an early and meaningless death. I'm sorry I had to deceive you, but I hope you can forgive me."

"It's my fault as well" Kyuubi said softly crying. "I talked him into it because I thought if I forced you to face your demons it might help you."

"No it was me who used the Sharingan to induce his trance. I could have refused. Blame me." Sasuke proclaimed.

Naruto starred at them. He knew they had lied and tricked him, but they did it for his best interests. He wanted to yell and scream, call them betrayers, but he knew deep down he would have done the same.

"Honestly..." Naruto began, "I feel a little lighter after all that. I'm not saying you were wrong but next time talk to me first." He gave a shy smile and offered a shaky hand.

Sasuke grasped it, "Sure thing, dobe." He said in that voice. The voice of the Sasuke he knew. Could it be?

Kyuubi came up as well and he hugged her tightly, "oooff" Careful she laughed.

Naruto worked up the courage to ask what he wanted to say, "Hey Sasuke there's something I wanted to ask."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the blondes question before he erupted.

"WHAT?"

III

After Sasuke had indeed confirmed that they came from the same Universe the question had to be asked.

"How did you end up here before we did?" Kyuubi asked.

Sasuke's features darkened, "After you two died the five nations collapsed. Kawaki had hit all the villages on the same day. Nothing but corpses were left. For awhile I just drifted until I found the old ruins of Uzushiogakure. "

"The Uzumaki homeland?" Naruto asked.

"The same. Once I entered I found an old seal left by an ancient Uzumaki sealing master. I wasn't a sealing prodigy like you but I did what I could. It was a seal to travel through time."

Kyuubi spoke, "Time travel does not work. It's impossible."

Sasuke laughed, "Yes so it seems. I set the seal up after months of studying the Uzumaki clan library's using my Rinnegan and had everything set up. The only problem was when I activated the seal it must have malfunctioned or something because next thing I know I'm starring at a title screen in a white abyss."

"Ouch" Naruto knew dying sucked but that was a bad way to go. It was not exactly a secret space/time sealing was an esoteric art for a reason.

"Yeah you fucking tell me about it. I fucked it all up and worst of all that bastard that killed you is still alive." Sasuke ranted.

"Bullshit, we blew him to hell and back." Kyuubi shouted.

Naruto butted in, "We definitely killed him. We even got a message congratulating us for killing the bastard. Even the game hates that guy."

Sasuke scowled, "Trust me I faced him myself and lost a leg. He's stronger than ever and he's pissed. I think he knows your still out there because he kept asking me about you."

"Then, that mean..."

"That we kill him." Kyuubi finished for him.

Naruto remember the events of mere moments ago. How he had frozen only to break through his demons to save Kyuubi. He looked at Sasuke and Kyuubi. These were his friends. His precious people. He raised his head and gave a loud boisterous laugh.

He startled them. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

He kept laughing, "You know I just realized I'm not acting like Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sorry." He stood up, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and one day I'm going to be Hokage, believe it!"

Kyuubi cheered along with a relaxed Sasuke, "That's the Naruto I know", Kyuubi yelled.

Sasuke gave himself a mental pat on the back. He had been worried when Kyuubi had approached him with that insane plan to get Naruto back to his normal happy self. Amidst all this he couldn't help but wonder if he was forgetting something.

A low rumble shook the building.

III

A golden blur cleaved figures left and right into bloody mist. Thousands of sprinting corpses flooded the narrow streets they fought in.

"Ring Beheading Layered Leg" Kyuubi shouted kicking a group of zombies into the air. Their heads exploded mid air raining blood and gray matter.

Sasuke swept through hundreds of enemies easily dispatching the lower tier trash with ease. Soon enough Naruto showed up sporting a grin, 'What's your count Sasuke?"

"2,344, you?"

Naruto groaned, "Only 456"

A red blur dropped down on a corpse nearby showering the duo in gore, "233"

Naruto gave an uncharacteristic bloodthirsty grin, "Well let's see what we can do to even that score - I still have lots of stress to work off!"

The Sharingan flared to life in Naruto's eyes. He could only use this while in Asura mode as it offered him a crazy power boost and a sizeable chakra pool to use, at least for now."

The zombies having only a Power Level in the low 100s were easy picking for the trio as they mowed them down like grass.

Constant pings of "+50 EXP" and Level up alerts graced the bombastic duo as they mostly let Sasuke have his room to make big explosions.

Sasuke let loose a "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation" A stream of fire left this lips that exploded into a wave that rode the entire street, engulfing the entire horde in flames.

"Holy Shit!"

Naruto turned to Kyuubi to comment on it when he spotted a bloody figure raising a dagger behind her. "Watch out!"

Kyuubi spun grabbing the offenders hand, "Rocky Mountain Splitting Wave" Kyuubi landed a knife-hand strike to the undead fiend. The undead moved to bite her exposed wrist when it's head exploded.

"That wasn't a normal Zombie." Naruto stated looking around. Corpses laid everywhere slowly dissolving into golden mist. It was great because it left behind gold coins and items but it was also bad because there was so much of it. They couldn't see anything!

A corpse barreled through a concrete wall shattering it into rocky shards. Naruto was already in action sending a kunai for its cranium.

Clang! You could hear a pin drop as the kunai was deflected, albeit messily.

" _Uuurrrggg, freeesh meaat_."

Naruto felt himself shiver as the figure slowly revealed itself. It's clothes were nothing more than torn strips of cloth with only it's chunin flak jacket intact. Chunks of reddish-brown meat and dark blood covered the chunin. Blood leaked from the man's open mouth like a river. The cadaver held up a kunai in a shaky grip. The most noticeable thing was its eyes seemed perceptive instead of its brethrens unfocused and rolling orbs.

 _What…in…the...hell…?!_

The zombie wasted no time in giving them a break as it groaned loudly and dashed towards them startlingly fast! Running at high Chunin speed the corpse swiped at Naruto. The blond haired child gave a yelp of surprise and blocked the slash with his armguard. Thank Kami for Tenzin! A second Undead exactly the same as the one before it appeared in a shunshin. The corpse grabbed the boy's other arm and lunged forward teeth bared.

"Shit!' Naruto yelled.

"Hundred Crack Fist" Kyuubi launched a 100 blazing fast fists at the corpse, "Ataatatatatatata Ho Wata!". The corpse was sent flying where it violently exploded.

"Thanks!" he shouted.

Whatever these things are they weren't a pushover. 'Observe' He commanded.

 _Undead Chunin Elite - Zombie - Lvl 15 - NPC_

 _HP: 29,700 PL: 1,980_

 _STR: 9_

 _END: 11_

 _AGI: 8_

 _INT: 2_

 _WIS: 3_

 _LUK: 5_

 _Description: A young promising Chunin who died tragically young. Now he roams the earth with an unearthly hunger. Be careful as this undead retains shred of his former intelligence._

"That's not good." Kyuubi snarled.

Naruto agreed moving easily twice as fast as the rotted undead. Kyuubi moved from the front forcing the undead to protect himself. _Squelch_ Naruto swiped with a golden clad claw and ended its rampage with a stab in its left eye socket.

The duo did not have time to relax before more decayed monsters showed up. The six zombies surrounded them on both sides of the narrow street blocking them in. They moved slowly, eyes hungry. He glanced around them and grimaced. This was bad.

Kyuubi gave out hand signals using the academy version of coded sign language. " _Got plan, support me._

He nodded and moved to cover her left while Kyuubi ran to the nearest undead shinobi moving parallel to the wall of the buildings. Kyuubi took a moment to study their adversaries. The zombies were in much better condition than their past foes and if the intelligent gleam in their eyes was anything to go by they were far more dangerous.

Kyuubi had guessed what their capabilities were and had planned accordingly. It was no secret she was the brains here. Her assessment was proven correct when the first zombie began weaving a set of hand-signs, followed by two others.

Startled Naruto recognized the jutsu and began weaving his own. Using his Sharingan to copy the hand-signs. "Kyuubi if you have a plan now's the time to use it!" The girl looked at him and laughed, 'The great kyuubi-Sama always has a plan."

"Water Style: water bullet jutsu" A torrent of water spewed from the zombies mouth. The second and third zombie let out a random earth and lightning jutsu, clearly uncoordinated. Naruto intended to take full advantage of that.

"Water Style: water bullet jutsu" Naruto spewed out a torrent twice as large that easily overpowered the enemy jutsu. The zombies lost their footing and were washed away.

Kyuubi appeared in front of the recovering group, "Spilling Wheel Exploding fist" The zombies were rocked back before exploding. Three down, Three to go.

Kyuubi looked at him smugly, "I think it's time I revealed my third perk."

Naruto leaned closer, "Let me guess it's something involving...you know what just surprise me."

The girl held out a hand and giggled as flames roiled across her palm. This was... "Fox Fire!" She called launching it toward a ground of common undead. The fire spread like a plague immolating the horde gaining an easy few hundred Exp.

Two left. The zombies gained fearful looks at the monsters in front of them. They began casting a jutsu which Naruto matched with great speed.

Naruto finished his jutsu first, "Wind style: Great Breakthrough jutsu"

"Fox fire" Kyuubi called out.

One of the most popular ninjutsu combos was born as Naruto's great breakthrough fueled Kyuubi's Fox Fire and created a firestorm that easily engulfed the enemy great breakthrough.

The firestorm engulfed the entire corridor turning the three zombies flanking them into ash.

Before Naruto could yell out in victory he broke into a cold sweat, feeling death breathe down his neck. A cold shiver ran up the boys spine. Skin became aflame with phantom pain. It was almost as if one could feel impending death as the phantom teeth sunk into his jugular.

A lucky kunai severed the head of the undead behind him. "Watch your back noobie" Sasuke mocked before locking blades with a bloodied Anbu.

Naruto glanced over to Kyuubi who was on the defense against a lumbering giant of a man. Bloody strips of flesh covered the man who was void of everything save the muscles covering him. Muscles devoid of skin rippled across the unnaturally tall seven foot nine man like worms writhing in rotten meat. The giant stumbled clumsily as it tried to find its balance. It's great strength was apparent as each jab and haymaker left craters in the concrete walls and floor. Kyuubi desperately rolled to the left as the giant nearly nailed her with a strike that cratered the concrete wall behind her.

Naruto swept up behind the brute and severed his Achilles tendon with a slash from his glowing golden claws. The giant groaned in unholy anger and tried to futilely grab the golden blur hacking away at its flank. Golden power burned bright and he ripped the arm away. Kyuubi used the opportunity to race forward and land a precise strike to its head, destroying it's brain and sending the brute to sleep forever.

The sound of a thud ended the fight when the last zombie fell to the ground minus a head. Naruto couldn't help it, he laughed.

The other two looked worse for wear and sent funny looks. "We are alive" he exclaimed in a voice that trembled with adrenaline.

Kyuubi flashed a victorious salute while Sasuke sent a knowing look. "There's one more."

The ground began shaking dropping the trio on their feet. Buildings collapsed when a giant hand tore itself from the ground. The hand was thick and meaty with bulging veins. It's forearm was easily as thick as the Hokage tower. The arm pulled at the earth dragging a larger body behind it.

Naruto gulped. The behemoth standing before them could easily be triple the Kyuubi's size in full bijuu form. The Decaying titan sported puss pockets all over its purple and brown decaying flesh. The pockets pulsed, sending smaller Anbu zombies spilling forth like an eldritch abomination.

"Ok guy's I'm not usually one to back out but maybe we overstayed our welcome" Kyuubi said appearing somewhat intimidated without her former glory."

Honestly Naruto could not blame her.

 _Undead Titan - Zombie - Lvl 30 - NPC_

 _HP: 1,315,800 PL: 78,948_

 _STR: 43_

 _END: 51_

 _AGI: 2_

 _INT: 1_

 _WIS: 1_

 _LUK: 5_

 _Description: An undead titan buried underneath the earth for eons. It only knows endless hunger. Caution this is a raid boss!_

Sasuke however was not afraid. "We're going to carve that big bastard up and take it's rare loot." He claimed.

Sasuke shot Kyuubi a piercing stare, "Enough games show him your final perk. I am going all out."

Kyuubi pouted having her 'surprise spoiled'. The same golden Asura cloak adorned Naruto now coated her form.

"How" He asked confused.

"When I was sealed in you by the Shinigami our very souls were linked. While each individual can only select perks that they have earned through their first life I was given the chance to take the Asura cloak by proxy of being soul linked to you."

"hahah, you really know how to keep someone in suspense"

She gave her left palm a pat, "I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune after all, the greatest trickster to ever live." She claimed non ironically.

"Yeah so great she got herself sealed three times." Sasuke snarked earning a fearsome glare for his burn.

"One day Uchiha, one day" She swore.

Sasuke himself sported his opened his eyes revealing the Sharrinnegan from his previous life. Bandages unfolded, "I have four perks including the Sharrinnegan. With the **Indestructible** perk and the **Regeneration** perk I can tank anything it throws at me. Finally my **Lightning God** Perk will let me utilize my lightning jutsu to greater effect. "

"Now here's the plan."

III

The giant titan lumbered around toppling sky scrapers and sending earthquakes with its footfalls. It wandered aimless. That's when it spotted something shiny in the sky. Orange fireballs launched themselves into the sky causing black clouds to form. The giant titan wandered searching for the source of the shiny things.

"Here it comes! Get ready!"

Sasuke stood still channeling chakra with the Ram sign, "I need more time go stall it."

Two golden blurs shot towards the unwieldy undead. As good fortune would have it both of them had gained enough levels and stat boosts that their 50x boost in their Asura forms powered them up quite a bit. Naruto was able to maintain a comfortable _40,500 PL_ while in his Asura form, while Kyuubi was powered to the max at 55,000. It wasn't enough to kill the titan by itself but together they could make it hurt.

Two blurs impacted the titans knee drawing out a pained scream. The abomination fixed them dead right as it lifted up a leg. The limb impacted the city like an explosive. Entire city blocks exploded outward as the kinetic force caused a large concussive waves. Naruto appeared on the giants arm and summoned a dozen golden hands. The large chakra hands began scything through the gray flesh of the titan and started rotating like a hacksaw, dismembering the giant.

"ARRGHH" The giant bellowed in rage. It began to stomp violently on the city below sending skyscrapers and entire buildings into the air. The buildings acted like shrapnel as it impacted the area Naruto was on. Naruto withdrew the chakra hands to form a shield against the impromptu flying debris. The giant roared making the bubbling pustules covering it's form begin to pop. Elite Chunin and Zombie Anbu began belching forth from the unholy womb.

Naruto looked around spotting Kyuubi making her way up to the giants neck, hoping for a possible killing blow. Naruto tried to shimmy up the arm when entire groups of Elite Jounin and Anbu shunshined around him. Gaping maws of broken teeth and smashed masks leered at him.

"Bring it on you freaks." He taunted explosing his bloodied claws.

The undead screeched and began assaulting him on sides. falling buildings impacted around them crushing those unfortunate enough to be in the blast zone. Naruto weaved below an Anbu's gawing before and calmly clawed a furrow through the offenders head. Two made a move for his flanks and he rolled away tucking his knees in.

He sprang to his feet taking two heads off. A belching sound made itself known. Turning around Naruto yelled as a blinding slime like substance covered his face. "Ah shit!"

He rubbed his eyes trying to get the slime out. He heard more belching and blindly threw a clawed fist out. He felt his fist sink into something soft and fleshy. It exploded sending him stumbling.

He heard a whistle and narrowly avoided an Elite Jounin popping two hands from the ground in a "Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu"

This was a mistake however. A horde of Chunin zombies and a small group of Anbu popped out of the giants rotting flesh and unleashed a gigantic torrent of Jutsu.

"SHIT!" This was it. He was dead.

Slam! A blur slammed into his side taking him out of the air and out of danger. Naruto rolled to his side sensing it was Kyuubi who saved him. "That was close." She said. It was good timing she had decided to come back when she did.

He couldn't agree more. "It's about time we made our exit." Roiling storm clouds and bright lightning flashed across the sky. A quick look at the giant revealed horrific wounds from their collective battles reducing his HP down to about 767,560.

A short ways away Sasuke finally gathered all the chakra he needed. His Sharrinnegan shined brightly enhancing his ninjutsu's power. "Vanish with the sound of the thunderclap, Kirin!"

The giant bellowed in rage seeing the two golden blurs getting away. Quickly the lighting changed and it looked up seeing a heart stopping sight. A gigantic blue dragon coursing with lightning roared, and descended.

At 1/1000th of a second the jutsu struck like an atomic bomb.

A huge shock wave annihilated the giant and the entire city in an explosion. Giant swathe's of mist obscured the view of the crater the city formally occupied as the three remaining survivors panted on a steaming rock a short ways away from the edge of the blast.

"Think you overdid it much Sasuke?" Naruto panted.

Sasuke wanted to retort but found himself too drained, "Dobe you need to learn, overkill is better than underkill."

Kyuubi was huffing in great gulps of air, "I-A-Agree!"

The group laid there for a while recuperating. Slowly Sasuke got his bearing and squinted into the crater, "We need to find our loot before another group comes around and starts asking questions."

Kyuubi leaned against a rock sporting a WTF look, "You mean we destroyed a public training ground?"

"Well I wouldn't quite put it like that but yes." The Uchiha appeared unrepentant.

Naruto had a funny look, "Your just fuckin with us aren't you?"

Sasuke's calm facade crumbled and the Uchiha broke into a fit of laughter, "I can never get you can I?"

Kyuubi face was blank, "I feel like I need to click my heels 3 times". The fox girl could not comprehend the Uchiha of all people pranking her.

Naruto gazed into the sky. Yes this was the beginning of something beautiful. Whatever the future held they would face it together, as a team.


	6. Chapter Five: Trial by Fire

A Naruto Gamer Story

Chapter Five: Trial By Fire

Author Notes: Here is the next exciting chapter of "A Naruto Gamer Story" or ANGS for short.

Here's the next chapter of ANGS. I ended up adding a self description to the character sheet and a Status effect section to add a little more detail near the bottom of the sheet.

For some common trivia. The ability they have is called 'The Gamer" Commonly they call each other things like, Players, Adventurers, or some such combination.

Bit of a rant below.

I am hoping to break that 100 review mark soon. I love any feedback you guys give. I am glad to see so much positive reception. Tell me what you think and if you think the system makes sense to you. I modled this a lot after SAO and DBZ as you know. Again keep in mind people in this world are like way stronger than their canon counterparts. It's partly to keep the OP gamers from just bulldozing everyone, and partly to make sure that there's still a sense of balance in a player vs player battle.

Doujutsu aren't going to be a insta win button. Power levels also aren't going to just let you oneshot people either. Power Levels are just a measure of strength. Let's say an Anbu at 50k PL vs some guy at 100k. The guy with the bigger PL isn't going to oneshot anyone but he would have a good advantage over him. A oneshot would be 50k vs 150k. The higher it gets the more leeway you can have. Say a 3m vs 5m. Same as the 50k vs 100k

Doujutsu can offer substantial power boosts. Basic ones like the Sharingan or Byakugan with training can boost Power Level up to a potential 2x base form.

Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan offers up to a 3X base form.

Rinnegan offers up to a 4X boost if fully mastered.

Sharrinnegan offers up to a 5X boost if fully mastered.

Super Asura mode is basically the Naruto equivalent of the DBZ super Saiyan. He goes golden and gets a 50X to base power level.

If anyone has questions just leave a review and I will answer them in the next chapter.

III = Interlude/ character perspective switch.

 **Bold text** = Inner voice/ something important speaking.

There will be no crossovers, or characters from other shows.

* * *

Danzo's steepled fingers were white. "Would you repeat that again?" He asked the blank masked Anbu.

The Anbu replied in a monotone, unbothered by his leader's killing intent, "The Jinchuuriki is alive again."

Danzo banged his fist on the table. The wooden table collapsed beneath the strike. The bandaged man roared in anger. "How could this happen?!" It had all been planned out. Danzo would send in his forces and kidnap the boy for his own good. Konoha was heading down a path that could only lead to destruction.

The mission had gone FUBAR quickly. The boy had been pretending to sleep when his Anbu went in to knock the boy out. The struggle had escalated when one of his best agents, one Yakushi Kabuto, had gone rogue and kidnapped the boy off to who knows where. "

So how had the boy gotten back into the village without anyone the wiser?

 _'There's only one possibility.'_ Danzo thought.

"Is there any other abnormalities?"

"The Jinchuuriki is acting much more mature than his age group. He is also joined by a fox-hybrid of unknown origin. The hybrid was enrolled in the academy and we have not been able to trace how this happened or who enrolled her."

"Damn it!" Danzo cursed.

This girl was either the product of some sort of union between a human and a fox summon, or one of those freak adventurers, or players as some called themselves. If she was the latter he knew how to play their tune. Just offer them coin or some arbitrary task and they were predictable.

"Is the boy or girl displaying any sudden power ups?" He snapped off.

"They are both displaying astronomical increases in power since as of yesterday, sir."

The Darkness of the Shinobi bore holes into his desk, "They both might be Players. This is starting to look like the Uchiha situation all over again."

"Sir?"

Danzo waived the Anbu off, "Keep your distance and simply observe. The boy and girl are out of our grasp.

The jinchuuriki may be out of his reach for now but he was patient. The alternative was unthinkable. Those Adventurers always gained strength like madmen in the beginning, but it tapered off to a reasonable progress rate shortly after. That strength gave rise to overconfidence, and overconfidence gave rise to mistakes.

He would be there waiting for that mistake.

III

 **You have slept in a bed. Your HP and CP have full recovered.**

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up and looked at the clock in his status page.

 _Time: 8:23 AM_

"I better get ready for the academy. Don't want to be late." He wanted to get started on the path of a ninja fast. Sitting down on a chair he scooted to his fancy new dining table; inside his fancy new house in the Uchiha district. After the events of the previous night Sasuke had been kind enough let them move into the abandoned area. If there was one thing he was grateful about his new life: it was the leather furnished sofa and chairs, along with the nice tan carpet and Oakwood walls and ceiling. Overall the house had a very cozy atmosphere suiting his tastes just fine.

Naruto reached into his inventory and pulled out a fresh steaming plate of bacon and eggs. The inventory space could keep anything put inside perfectly preserved. It was a godsend for storing fresh food. He munched on the fresh bacon. Letting out a relieved sigh he leaned back and put his legs on the table.

Finally having a moment to himself he breathed slowly; thinking about his strange new life and how he was basically an RPG character. It was hard to believe, yet he had no choice but to accept his new reality. He was living the life of one of those characters from fiction; complete with super powers and strange twists.

It wasn't like he wasn't used to crazy villains trying to take over the world, or evil Goddess's trying to turn the worlds populace into plant soldiers; This reality was just a step above. If there was one thing he was happy about, it was that he could be normal. In his last life he was a god among gods, in here he was the norm. This world was violent and blood stained, and no one could tell him he couldn't do whatever he wanted as long as he had the power to accomplish his goals. He wanted to be Hokage...Family man...a Clanhead...a hero?"

"You have a long look on your face." Naruto turned to meet Kyuubi. The fox girl got herself comfortable on the adjacent Sofa.

He leaned back sipping a cup of coffee, "Thinking about what I want to be. We can do anything now. Don't you have a dream?"

"Hmmm, Can't say that I have." She replied, her lips curving upward into a smile.

"Really you have nothing? There's no one to seal you away and nothing stopping you from achieving any goal you set your mind to." He replied as he leaned back into his seat.

"Let me think."

Tapping her finger on the table Kyuubi thought of all the great men in history. Warriors, conquers, kings, hero's, tyrants. She had destroyed entire civilizations and was regarded as a heartless monster. That was the past and Naruto would never let her give into her hate. So where did that leave her? Perhaps instead of destroying maybe she could create something instead. There were very few great women in history, and none could claim they had created an empire, or become a great general. Kaguya was basically ruling over rubble so she did not count. Smirking she fantasized about what she wanted to do in this new life.

Conquering the elemental nations popped into her mind. She would be remembered for all time as Kyuubi, the first Bijuu, er, woman to create an empire and unite these war torn lands. Then again was it worth it? She was given a fresh start here and no one was after her for her power; here she was some no name punk, she doubted that the other Players would just let her do whatever she wanted much less the natives.

Ping!

* * *

 **[QUEST ALERT!]**

 **A Price for Peace**

 **Main Quest: Ensure your Clan, Village, or Alliance controls 90% of the continent.**

 **Main objective**

 **Defeat the five Hidden villages**

 **Objectives:**

 **Defeat Five Hidden Villages**

 **Defeat, Ally, or subjugate all opposing Player factions.**

 **Defeat all daimyo and take their lands.**

 **Completion Award: ?**

 **Failure: Death**

 **Accept? (Yes/No)**

* * *

Naruto seeing the quest as well ran a hand through his hair, "If this is the path you truly wish to follow just know I am with you." He offered.

There was a moment of silence, "Hagoromo jiji believed the path of peace was through non-violence and ninshu." She tapped (No) and the box closed.

"You made the right choice."

She smiled in content "I'll follow my own path." She stated.

Looking at her clock she noticed it was getting about time to go. "We better get going before were late."

Naruto looked at his own clock, "You're right. You go ahead and get Sasuke while I pack up." Kyuubi gave a wave, "Don't be late." She said opening and shutting the door.

Naruto gathered their supplies and left for the academy. He looked over his abilities to make sure he would make a good impression if he needed to do some sort of spar or test against Sasuke or Kyuubi."

* * *

 **Current Character Sheet**

Name: Naruto

Race: Human/Uzumaki

Age: 6 years

Level: 10 475/2025

Status: Alive

Stats:

STR. 9

END. 10

AGI. 11

INT. 5

WIS. 5

LUK. 13

Points. 50

Health:

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:

9 x 10 x 10 x 20 = 18,000HP

Chakra:

(Human/Uzumaki)

Strength x Endurance = Base Chakra

Base Chakra x Ability Power = Chakra Regen

Chakra Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Chakra Modification = Total Power

9 x 10 = 90

90 x 1 = 90

90 x 10 = 900

810 x 1.2 = 1,080

Base Chakra: 90

Chakra Regen: 90

Power Level: 900

Chakra Modifier: 1.2 (. **Uzumaki Heritage** (0.2)

Final Power Level: 1,080

 _Traits:_

 **Uzumaki Heritage** \- Born from Uzumaki blood your prowess grows at an increased rate. Gain Chakra Modifier of 0.2.

 **Namikaze Heritage** \- You are the son of Minato Namikaze. Gain 50% EXP bonus towards learning fuinjutsu.

 **Pariah** \- Known in Konoha as the Kyuubi Reincarnate you are hated and reviled by many. -50% REP gain with Konohagakure.

 _Perks:_

 **Natural Statesman:** Natural command over others greatly increases diplomacy and persuasion skills.

 **Chakra Sensor:** You are born with the natural ability to sense chakra, warning you of danger and improving chakra senses.

 **Super Asura Mode** \- Gain access to the mastered Asura mode giving you a 50X boost to your power level while active. Mode lasts until you run out of chakra or die.

 **Sharingan** \- Access the Sharingan. Increases reflexes, genjutsu detection, and genjutsu potency while active. Allows the user to memorize jutsu while active. Offers up to a 2X increase in Power level while active.

 _Status Effects:_ **None**

 _Special Abilities:_

 **Uzumaki Regeneration** \- The vitality of the Uzumaki flows through you allowing you to consciously channel chakra to speed up your healing. This trait is enhanced by improving chakra control.

 **Description:** _Naruto Uzumaki is the last of the prestigious Uzumaki clan. Fated to bear the burden of carrying the Nine-tailed fox Naruto bears the hatred of those that despise the fox, and bears the hopes of those that care for him. Naruto wears the facade of a fool to keep the blood thirsty council members and civilians at bay. He is a very smart and talented individual beneath the surface._

* * *

He basked in his newfound power. At his base now he was easily ahead of his same age peers. With his Sharingan he could push his Power level up to 1800. His basic doujutsu offered a 2x power increase and his Asura form multiplied that by 50. At his absolute max he could get a Power level of 90,000. He did notice he needed to work on his INT and WIS. He knew they were ok but they were probably useful in the long term. His chakra regen was currently 90/per min in base form. So it would take 10 minutes to regain his chakra upon using it. Buying better gear would help with that, and putting points into WIS would improve his chakra control.

Each WIS point added 0.5% to chakra control. While this was not factored into calculating his power level it did mean at 100 points he would basically be able to save 50% chakra from each attack. This meant he would not tire out as quickly and could use more jutsu.

INT was useful for learning tradecraft and quickly thinking up battle plans on the spot. He might put a few points into it but he would leave the planning to kyuubi. His focus would be on leveling his STR. Each point made him just a little stronger. With only a few points he had gone from being a weak academy student to being able to crush stone.

Now, the question was what should he train first. WIS or STR?

Finally he met up with Sasuke and Kyuubi at the academy courtyard. Sasuke leaned against a tree with closed eyes. Kyuubi casually checked her nails giving a soft blow to the drying red nail polish.

" _Perhaps I can train both,_ " Naruto thought. The thought of what crazy adventures awaited him was giving him jitters, it was only through unbreakable resolve that he stayed calm and avoided running into the academy doors.

Walking inside the academy he frowned hearing the sound of unruly children. _'Ugh that's right. I have 6 more years of this...'_ Arriving at the designated room number he gathered all his willpower to get through what was sure to be a drama only prepubescent children could create. Taking a Deep Breath he pushed the door open.

III

Naruto sat in the back of the classroom in his own little corner. The only ones to sit next to him were Kyuubi and Sasuke. He basically had half a row all to himself, as no one wanted to sit next to him. He found it ironic how the children's parents warned them against going near him while they absolutely adored the Chibi fox girl, if only they knew...

To some, he was annoying, to others, he was an utter idiot. But to all, he was a clown. He never shut up, and when he did it was because Iruka yelled at him or gave him detention. Combined with his ramen obsession and orange jumpsuit, he was the definition of a clown to his peers. He was always skipping class to prank someone and never took class seriously.

When asked to introduce himself, his exact words were: "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and one day I'll be Hokage!"

Of course, no one believe him except a certain shy Hyuuga, the Hokage, and the ichiraku's.

That Naruto was dead, replaced by a man from another world.

For his part Naruto couldn't have cared less about what his peers thought of him. Most of them bullied and tormented him the first time around. Some at the request of their parents, and others because it was "trendy". But none of that mattered now. He would become Hokage and prove them wrong, again.

While Naruto contemplated his place in the world Sasuke was brooding.

As was his custom, Sasuke surveyed the classroom, silently evaluating each and every one of his potential "allies". Just like every other day, he saw nothing of interest in any of them. Though some were orders of magnitude worse than others, they were all weak and naive, as far as Sasuke was concerned. This made the arrogance displayed by some of them all the more irritating/amusing.

Take the Aburame, for example. Yes, he was heir to one of the more prominent clans in Konoha. Yes, he had some of the best overall scores in the class. The problem was that he seemed to have trouble grasping things like context. In the context of the Ninja Academy, Shino showed great promise. What the bug boy didn't understand was that in the real world, academy scores count for nothing. Especially since the academy's current standards were abysmal.

A solid "A" in Taijutsu...Against a Chūnin who, by default, was holding back.

An "A-" in weapon proficiency and accuracy...Against static targets.

A "A+" in Ninjutsu...For pulling off a couple of supplementary D-Class techniques, and the fireball jutsu, something so easy that all Uchiha were taught before they even entered the academy.

But that meant nothing to Sasuke. Shino was gifted but he was only at a _PL_ of _867_.

Apparently, the Aburame felt Sasukes eyes on him, because he turned and looked at him. It didn't take long for him to lock onto the one he called "Arrogant", emotionless Shino simply stared into him, unblinking.

Looking into his eyes Sasuke found a void. _'Creepy ass kid'_ They were unblinking, uncaring, and emotionless. They appeared to portray an image of trained emotional control. But what you saw from the outside was only a cover; a protective layer. And behind that barrier lay the boys true, terrifying nature. A killing machine unrivaled; a true freak.

"PIPE DOWN YOU BRATS!", came a sudden bellowing scream from the notorious class instructor, Iruka Umino, as he entered the room.

Thoroughly startled, Sakura squealed and fell out of her chair, drawing laughs from her rival fan girls. Blushing she went to get back in her chair only to trip into Ino

"What are you doing?! GET OFF ME FOREHEAD!" the platinum-blonde girl shrieked, slapping sakura right in the forehead and sending her spinning over the table and onto a male student in the adjacent row, who also proceeded to scream out his displeasure.

 _'Why do I have to put up with this crap?'_ Sasuke wondered.

It was pretty much the same thing every day. The class would be chatting away, Iruka would bellow, they'd all scream in fright. There were a few exceptions, but in general the class was a literal pain in Sasukes's ears. How he'd managed to tolerate this for the last year straight without gouging someone's throat out, even he didn't know.

As Iruka took his place behind the teacher's podium at the front of the class, Sasuke immediately stopped paying attention. He knew how this would play out.

"Hey, Sasuke, are you awake?"

Sasuke blinked, "Yeah, what's up?"

Naruto almost yawned. "How did you keep the Sharrinnegan?."

"The Rinnegan is an upgrade to the Sharingan which thanks to my Uchiha blood is a trait. Since I had the Sharingan already available to me as a trait I was able to buy the upgraded version from the start."

"That makes sense, sorta." Naruto nodded.

"About my doujutsu or your Asura mode, keep it low key. Not many Players have doujutsu or transformations, and it can get complicated if someone realizes we have more than the basic Sharingan." Sasuke warned.

"Got it" Naruto agreed a little too quickly.

Somehow Sasuke knew Naruto would find a way to screw up.

III

The academy had been boring until it got to recent history.

"Ok class who here can tell me about the _Tragedy of Takigakure_?"

Sakura raised a hand. "Takigakure angered one of the Adventurers and it got destroyed." The pink haired child pursed her lips.

Iruka smiled, "That's right Sakura but there is far more to it than that." Iruka's features hardened, "This story is not one for children but as aspiring ninja I must tell you this story."

The mood in the classroom darkened. Mizuki looked glum as well. Iruka continued, "Takigakure has historically been an ally of Konohagakure. Three years ago the defunct village kidnapped a Player with the 'Dead Bone Pulse' bloodline. I know this is hard to hear but the woman was kidnapped for the intent of breeding her for her bloodline."

Gasps.

Iruka gave the class a hard stare, "In this world bloodlines are coveted. Remember that. The most notable offenders have been Kumogakure and Iwagakure."

Naruto spared Hinata a long sad stare. The poor girl flinched upon hearing the name Kumo.

"Mere days after the village kidnapped the woman the respective Player clan she belonged to sieged Takigakure, and destroyed it completely. They slaughtered the village down to the last. Afterward they piled the bones of the dead at the front entrance of the village as a warning to those who might try such things again."

Naruto could tell the scarred Chunin hated telling this story, but he could see the reason why it needed telling. He had briefly wondered about the impact of the Players on this world. People with limitless potential unleashed on a world who were merely just bags of walking EXP and Loot to the majority of them. Hell he had gained more strength in one night than half the class did in a year.

"Ok brat's enough sob stories, it's time for spars." Mizuki spat.

"This time we are doing something special"

Mizuki paused.

"Today we have a special guest visiting the academy to teach us what to expect if you are captured by an enemy village, so make sure to be on your best behavior. In addition we are matching you against your higher age classmen."

The door opened letting a cool draft in. A classroom of students a year ahead walked in. Leading them was a pale eyed boy with long flowing brown hair that reached his shoulders, and a beige colored shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and a mesh shirt beneath that. He wore dark brown shorts, blue ninja sandals and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. Naruto started. _'A blood stained teenager laid motionless on the ground. A wooden spike protruded from his abdomen. Pale lavender eyes gazed ahead in resigned content. A Hero's Sacrifice.'_

The memory faded. _'Neji...this time will be different I swear it.'_

A door slammed. He snapped to attention.

"Stand at attention, maggots!" A familiar gruff voice yelled out.

The room burst into action as everyone stood ramrod straight. Something was tickling the back of Naruto's mind. He felt like he should know the owner of this voice from somewhere. Hackles raised as a large imposing figure stepped inside the room. The figure could be described as having a rugged face, marred by scars and old wounds. He wore a darker shade of the intelligence division uniform added by a black trench coat and gloves, finally topping it off with a black skullcap.

"Today you lot are mine! Stand at attention!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"At ease. "

The tension in the room noticeably relaxed. The man walked down the rows of desks judging each academy hopeful for their worth The man turned towards Naruto, "As I understand you are the little bastard that dyed my clothes pink. I do not know why the Hokage saw fit to invite a random street urchin into this esteemed academy but you will not disgrace us, understand, dead-last bitch?"

Kyuubi's legs tensed ready to spring out of her seat but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, "Don't" Sasuke stated.

"Did you hear what that bastard just called Naruto?" She accused.

The Uchiha grit his teeth, "Believe me I know but we won't help anyone if we start a fight in here."

"But!"

"Let Naruto fight his own battles Kyuubi."

Kyuubi shut her mouth with a sniffle. She looked over to the silent blond. "I'll believe but don't prove me wrong Uchiha."

Sasuke gave a knowing look to Naruto, "He's the number one most unpredictable ninja. He's got this handled."

The corners of Naruto's mouth twisted into a disturbing grin. "I guess I'll just need to kick your ass to prove I'm not some no-name street urchin then, won't I?"

Sasuke scowled, "Or not."

Kyuubi struggled against giggling as the Ibiki's face colored before an evil glint entered his eye, "Ah, I think your name was Naruto? How about we settle this little face off with a spar!"

Naruto crossed his arms and looked him in the eyes, "I'm not afraid, ...bitch." Naruto stated slowly, enunciating the last word. If his earlier comment had enraged the large man his new comeback had sent Ibiki over the edge.

Iruka tried to placate the torture specialist, "Now Ibiki don't you think you're going too far he's onl-"

Ibiki turned leveling a blithering snarl, "No this Gaki is dead." He pointed to Naruto, "You, me, now!"

Iruka's wide eyes glared fearfully and he moved to forcefully restrain the Torture specialist, when Mizuki held him back, "Iruka, Iruka, don't worry. Maybe the brat needs to learn a lesson in respect" Mizku's slick voice crooned"

The scarred instructor relaxed slightly, "Ok but if it looks like it's getting out of control I'm stopping it." Iruka said in reluctance. Ibiki was a seasoned Jounin so he must have some self control right?

"That's the spirit." Mizuki preened.

 _'And hopefully you're a second too late when Ibiki rips that boy apart.'_

Mizuki stepped into the ring that made up the classroom sparing space, "First up for sparing! Ibiki, Naruto!" The two fighters stepped forward to begin the match.

Naruto remembered that his 'Observe' ability had gone up and decided to test it out.

Ping!

 **Now that your 'Observe' has reached level 20 you may see that stats of enemies 20 levels and 50 stats over your own.**

 _Observe: Lvl 20/100_

 _Ibiki Morino - Konoha's Devil - Lvl 21 - NPC_

 _HP: 467,460 PL: 93,492_

 _Age: 32_

 _Status: Alive_

 _STR: 53_

 _END: 21_

 _AGI: 40_

 _INT: 34_

 _WIS: 14_

 _LUK: 5_

 _Traits:_

 **Natural Born Killer:** Born without a sense of empathy you take life without hesitation.

 _Perks:_

 **Torture Specialist:** Torture is your specialty. You carve flesh like an artist sculpts marble. 100% bonus to torture effectiveness.

 **Dark Hunger:** Receive Stat boosts for every foe you consume. (Warning you receive the 'Psychotic' stat effect permanently.)

 **Psychopathic Strength:** Receive a 10 STR bonus. Requires **'Psychotic'** status effect.

 _Status effects:_

 **Psychotic:** The afflicted is effected by mental instability. 50% chance to enter blood rage when angered. Easily irritated. Can cause brief episodes of sociopathy and spur Sadistic tendencies.

 **Description:** _Ibiki Morino is one sadistic son of a bitch. Universally feared even within his own village he has amassed a reputation as a cold blood psychopath._

 _'Shit',_ Naruto gulped.

 _'That's useful information. Now how can I use this?'_ He thought.

Naruto looked over to Kyuubi who nodded. It was time he showed what he was made of. "Before we do that, how about we move this outside."

"Whatever if your too pussy to get blood in your classroom I understand" Ibiki taunted.

A blue quest box appeared in Naruto's field of view.

* * *

 **[QUEST ALERT!]**

 **Just Comings**

 **Main objective**

 **Defeat Ibiki Morino**

 **Completion: 3000 Exp.**

 **Failure: Potential Death**

 **Accept? (Yes/No)**

* * *

He clicked (Yes).

Naruto slowly lead the way outside until the two stood opposite each other in the forest outside. This was the forested training ground used for testing jutsu. Craters pock marked the area with some patch's of forest missing, possibly from stray fire jutsu. A small retention pond was nearby offering water for Water style users.

Mizuki stepped forward offering a shit eating grin toward Naruto.

 **"HAJIME!"**

Ibiki rubbed greasy hands together, "I hope you have good pain tolerance Gaki because I'm going to show you why I'm feared across the world."

Naruto flexed his arms and stretched, limbering up his muscles, he reached into his inventory and equipped his metal claws surprising everyone, "I think I'll surprise you.

He reached deep inside him, "WAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, digging his heels into the ground and tensing his shoulders. An aura bright golden in color exploded around him sending a gust of wind throughout the open field.

The ground began to shake and small rocks floated into the air. Ibiki stepped back, "Wh-What is this!?"

"ARGHHHHHHHHH" The golden aura intensified as Naruto's form flashed gold before his body exploded in power. Blue eyes turned red with three tomoe and a golden cloak grew around him.

Naruto's power ascended reaching 90,000. His breathing settled and he fixed Ibiki with a icy stare.

"I-Impossible"

"What's wrong old man?" Naruto's sneering voice sniped, "Afraid of getting beat by an academy student?"

Something snapped in Ibiki. Naruto easily dodged Ibiki's haymaker and tapped him on the shoulder, sending him flying. Shouts of disbelief echoed throughout the clearing. Everyone's attention was focused entirely on the fight.

Sasuke clutched his hair, "Naruto I said keep it low key. This is not low key!" Sasuke shouted.

Ibiki flew into the forest crashing through a tree and impacting a boulder. The rock shattered sending the man headfirst into the ground.

Naruto walked to see the body when Ibiki exploded from the ground. Ibiki screamed in rage practically frothing at the mouth. The Psychotic interrogator gave out two swift jabs. Naruto stepped back but underestimated The jounin's speed.

"Umpf!" Naruto choked. Bent over and coughing blood burst from his mouth as internals were crushed.

"I'm just getting started Gaki!" Ibiki clasped his hands overhead bringing them down overhead in an Axe-hand strike.

Stars flew across his vision as his body tumbled dozens of meters. A loud _Crunch_ made the crowds turn a sickish green. Ibiki suddenly was spotted in the air heaving a giant stone easily the size of a car. "HURAAHHHH!" He threw the boulder down like a bullet into Naruto's prone form.

Dust, debris, and stone shards were sent flying. Mizuki look in glee at the demon finally meeting its end. The class looked in horror.

Kyuubi shouted, "Naruto!"

Right on que a groaning noise came from the center of the blast zone. Naruto's legs buckled as the bones had snapped under the weight of the impact. "Shit" **-1950HP** The boulder pinned him down below the waist leaving him immobile. Gasping he tried to lift the boulder only for his arms to snap like twigs. **-1000HP**

'This can't be the end!' He tried to think of something that could turn the tides, Anything! Wait, mentally he called up his status sheet and focused on what he wanted.

 **Uzumaki Regeneration** \- The vitality of the Uzumaki flows through you allowing you to consciously channel chakra to speed up your healing. This trait is enhanced by improving chakra control.

"Hahaha"

Ibiki scowled from a distance, "What's so funny brat? Did I hit you too hard and you went a little funny in the head?"

"Hahaha, no." Naruto abruptly channeled chakra throughout his body. Few knew of the unique properties of the Uzumaki chakra. Take Karin for instance. When someone bit her and drank her chakra infused blood they healed even from fatal wounds. Thanks to his Uzumaki heritage he didn't need such a thing anyway, he could just heal himself.

"Ahhh" He sighed in relief. **+2950HP**

One could her a pin drop as bones snapped into place and cuts mended themselves in seconds. Slowly Naruto rose from the ground, his wounds steaming as they closed.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Ibiki sneered, "First you reveal the vaunted Sharingan. If I did not know better I would think you must have been sired from some whore a deadbeat Uchiha took a fancy with."

Naruto's face flushed drawing a feral grin from his opponent, "You must be drawing on your Bijuu; I'll just beat you down until you stop moving."

Naruto only offered a look of indifference, "You will try."

III

"Holy shit Naruto is so strong" Kiba exclaimed.

Shino watching nearby replied, "Indeed he is a fascinating specimen."

Iruka moved to stop the fight, "This has gone on for long enough."

Iruka felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He glared at Mizuki, "Comon Iruka he looks like he's holding up." A desperate gleam entered the chunins eye, "This could be Naruto's chance to prove himself."

Iruka faltered which Mizuki took advantage of, "Think about it. He's always wanted to prove that's he's more than his burden. Just let things play out. Believe in him Iruka."

Iruka stopped, "Maybe...Maybe your right."

Mizuki barely suppressed his lips from curving. "You did the right thing Iruka."

"And what's going on here?" Iruka started upon hearing an angry voice.

Iruka took his eyes off the fighting and spared the new figure a brief look. He paled.

III

"Your completely insane!" Naruto yelled dodging Ibiki's furious jabs. Each strike sent a gust of wind that sent his hair swaying.

"It's an insane world Gaki!"

Naruto replied in between blocking a punch and throwing out a swipe, "You think you're big and tough fighting an academy student huh?"

Ibiki's eyes widened minutely, " Such fire" A cruel gleam entered his eyes, "I'll enjoy crushing it."

Naruto's chest clenched. This guy! Ughhhhh. "You're making me angry!"

"Get angry, get mad, fight me like you mean it!" He screamed back.

Naruto bent his legs at the knee and rolled away. "This bastard thinks he's hot shit? No more nice guy!"

Golden claws reached up tearing chunks from Ibiki's chest armor mesh. The psychopath howled as the claws found purchase. Red eyes glared into the man, "I'm done being nice. Time to put you down." Naruto threw Ibiki in the air.

"NARUTOOOOO!"

He jumped into the air reaching hundreds of meters high. Clawed hands grabbed onto Ibiki and he rotated mid air, pile driving Ibiki into the ground below. Dust kicked into the air blocking Naruto's vision.

Naruto held up a hand hoping to see through the dust cloud, "Is he down?"

"Like hell I am!" Ibiki came barreling out of the dust with blood dripping from dozens of large wounds. Naruto's jaw collapsed when Ibiki landed a fierce haymaker to the cheek. Ibiki roared landing three more punch's to his sternum and shin before he sent Naruto tumbling mid-air with an uppercut.

 **-1950HP**

 **-400HP**

 **-3100HP**

Naruto landed in the mud desperately trying to heal himself. He had messed up! He underestimated his opponent thinking the fight won. Ibiki sent a blood curdling eye smile at him. Striding over to a tree Ibiki punched the side out, before once punching the center. The tree fell and Ibiki grasped it like a battering ram.

 **+1000HP**

 **+1000HP**

Bones fused and healed, flesh knit together, and his shattered femur connected like pieces in a jig-saw puzzle. Naruto's vision slowly stopped swimming. The first thing he saw was a log. "Fuck!"

Ibiki rammed the tree into Naruto's gut and speared him. "ARGHHHHH!" Naruto yelled out.

Spittle flew from Ibiki's mouth, "This is your punishment Gaki!" Ibiki carried Naruto on the tree towards a rock cliff face that separated the training ground from an adjacent one. Ibiki smashed Naruto against the cliff face and carried him onward ripping through the stone like butter.

"OGHGGHGH" Naruto gurgled. His mind completely hazy as pain crippled him and almost all his bones were shattered.

Finally they broke through the cliff and smashed through the other side. Yells of alarm rang out. The log splintered apart under the force and Naruto was sent rolling across the ground with bone and fist sized splinters poking out.

Pushing past the blinding white pain, _'Oh...god...arghhhh..., it hurt!'_ Naruto struggled to look up as a dark boot entered his view.

"You just couldn't back down could you?" Ibiki asked. Naruto groaned in reply.

"Just too good to know when to give up." The man mocked.

Naruto scowled with broken bloody teeth and spit on Ibiki's shoe, "Why don't you give up on trying to make me give up!"

Ibiki reared back and smashed his teeth in. Pieces of jawbone and teeth flew across the field making the occupants of the training ground puke.

Ibiki moved to finish the blond annoyance when he coughed blood. Looking down he saw two golden claws exiting his chest cavity. "I told you not to make me angry", A cold voice hissed.

The clone kicked Ibiki off his claws. The Jounin slackened and unceremoniously tumbled onto the ground. The clone dispelled sending its remaining chakra back to its creator. Naruto laid unmoving; simply channeling chakra in small bursts. It was all he could do through the red hot pain sending him howling in agony.

Somehow he had won. He was horribly mutilated but he had won. Before he could celebrate his victory a dark shadow cast over him. He raised his head weakly and froze.

* * *

 **[QUEST FAILED!]**

 **Just Comings**

 **Main objective**

 **Defeat Ibiki**

 **Total Rewards Earned: Potential Death**

* * *

Hunched over and pouring blood like a faucet Ibiki leaned on a tree limb. "Y-You gave me a hell of a fight but I win."

Naruto laid terrified unable to move as the grinning Psychopath hunched and pale from blood loss slowly stumbled toward him.

"I don't think so." A voice called out.

Snakes wrapped around Ibiki restraining his movement. The man howled in pain as they constricted rightly. "Who has the balls!?" He shouted.

"I think you've had enough fun."

Ibiki paled realizing who he had just angered, "You!"

"Me", Orochimaru of the Sannin stepped forward.


	7. Chapter Six: Wake Up Call

A Naruto Gamer Story

Chapter Six: Wake Up Call

Author Notes: Here is the next exciting chapter of "A Naruto Gamer Story" or ANGS for short. I'm glad so many people are enjoying this so far. It's personally the most fun I've had writing so far.

Ok I went back and corrected a few spelling errors last chapter. Upon suggestion I have added drop tables and EXP earned upon kill to Observe. It was a pretty sensible suggestion and I appreciate the feedback I get from the readers.

I'm not sure when Orochimaru left the village. In this story he's still there.

In the Naruto Vs Ibiki fight Naruto ended up getting cocky. That's why he lost. Naruto had an advantage thanks to his small size and speed until he let himself forget he was facing a seasoned Jounin. Naruto isn't weak as some people keep saying. He's in a 6 year old body and facing off against someone with a fully developed body. Roughly they were about equal on the power scale and it came down to experience.

III = Interlude/ character perspective switch.

 **Bold text** = Inner voice/ something important speaking.

There will be no crossovers, or characters from other shows.

* * *

The acrid scent of smoke and burning flesh permeated the air. Walking through the burning village a figure strode by the charred and bloodied bodies without a glance.

A crunching sound caused the figure to stop and turn its head to the remains of a once proud hovel. The wood beams and leather tarp that had lasted the test of time laid in glowing red coals and ash gray powder. The ash and embers shifted revealing a man slowly wallowing in the coals, barely alive. The figure wearing a brown fur cloak and a porcelain mask of a pig did nothing.

The burned man crawled from the house seeing a figure above obscured by the shadows, "Help me please" The man choked out. The figure above finally moved. The burned man fell on his knees praising the log, before his eyes widened seeing his savior.

With a whoosing sound blood flew.

+50 EXP

III

Color slowly bled together forming an oily painting. Naruto writhed feeling new nerves grow and the connective tissue following it. Yellow eyes watched in fascination as the process worked itself.

Was that a dream just now? Or was it a portent of something to come?

Naruto wretched, spitting out bone and bits of organ tissue. He sensed his unlikely savior only feet away, and how could he have predicted just who would save him of all people! A new jaw grew itself and his tongue which had grotesquely hung out finally formed words, "Urgghhhh, th-Thanks you."

Orochimaru smiled, "It was of no consequence child." Orochimaru's attention swiveled to the bound man, "Ibiki you disappointment."

Ibiki wrapped tight in the hissing reptiles grunted. Seeing that he would not be getting anything from the man Orochimaru gently shook his head. The lead interrogator knew nothing he could say would improve his situation.

Soon the class arrived on scene followed by Anbu. Kyuubi dropped beside Naruto shaking him, "Naruto? Naruto!"

Naruto pushed her off with a barely audible, "I'm ok."

Chest heaving and covered in blood Naruto did not inspire confidence in the girl. Sasuke silently stood behind her biting his lip.

"I saw everything. The Sandaime will have many questions for you Naruto." Orochimaru spoke.

"I know."

"You three as well."

Orochimaru lifted Ibiki and shunshined away. Naruto felt himself being lifted up by Sasuke and Kyuubi. Each of them had an arm slung over their shoulder. With a blur the world shifted and Naruto lost consciousness again.

III

 **You have slept in a bed. Your Health and Chakra have recovered. All status effects are cured.**

Slowly opening his eyes, he winced at the fluorescent light of the hospital that seemed blindingly bright to the ninja, instantly making the flash of searing pain pierce his skull.

Coughing quietly and trying to catch a breath, he attempted to lift his head a little bit, feeling slightly confused as he tried to remember where he was and what had happened to him.

 _'Red...red and bone, and sinew before all he knew was pain.'_

The horrible reality of his defeat at Ibiki's hands was realized. A tingle sent him in a panic as he felt a phantom of the horrifying pain he had experienced in every single part of him.

"Awake now, huh…," came the familiar soft voice from the right.

Rightfully Naruto gasped on reflex.

The Uzumaki turned his head very slowly, as though he were afraid that if he moved too suddenly he might wake from a dream. His eyes widened slightly as they stopped on the blond woman's face.

"Baa-chan...?"

Unable to look away from her face, Naruto didn't even notice Sasuke and Kyuubi were right beside him. This wasn't another dream or vision was it? It had to be a dream. It couldn't be her, could it? Tsunade Senju was far away gambling her life away. How could she be here right now? He could sort of understand Orochimaru since he did not know when he went Nuke-Nin, but Tsunade was supposed to be long gone. Had the arrival of the Players truly shifted things so far that his foreknowledge was useless?

Yet still the woman was right there, in flesh; with these deep honey brown eyes full of love and compassion staring at him with a mixture of feelings that he did not think he could cope with.

Yes, It was undoubtedly her. In the flesh and relatively well from what it appeared. Stress lines marred her youthful visage, for some reason appearing to be on the verge of punching someone but also incredibly happy at the same time. Tears of both rage and relief were rolling down the woman's face, her hands were shaking something fearsome, and her long blonde locks were in disarray. He cringed somehow knowing he was the reason for his adoptive grandmother's appearance.

He finally realized his hand was holding something. He looked down.

Kyuubi was gripping his hand tightly in her own warm palms, her entire body trembling like a leaf as she was sobbing and looking at him with teary eyes at his awakening and unparalleled happiness one could never fake.

Sasuke stepped to his left, "Not the sight you were expecting huh?"

"Yeah… It's just as you see it… I screwed up big time didn't I?," muttered Naruto, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully with sadness, but also with strange relief in the blue eyes.

Tsunade's eye twitched, "You almost died runt."

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too," groaned the boy in pretentious annoyance, to which the blond woman smiled warmly.

Soon Tsunade let out a laugh, "Well it seems like you still have that fire in you."

Kyuubi wiped her nose sniffling, and gave cautious looks between the two blondes, "I guess you probably know by now..."

"That he's not the Naruto I know?" Tsunade finished.

All three jerked in surprise. Tsunade sighed leaning back, "I realized they were different when I scanned him with the Mystical Palm. Only a player heals so fast during sleep."

Tsunade paused.

"Do you know what happened to the other Naruto?"

Kyuubi and Naruto looked confused. Sasuke coughed gaining everyone's attention, "I think I might know."

"Sasuke?" Kyuubi asked.

Dark lines appeared under the Uchiha's eyes, "When I first appeared here my other self was alive and well. Thankfully the clan head adopted me so the Sharingan would not fall outside clan hands. Your Naruto is probably alive somewhere."

"Where is the other Sasuke then?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi was a little too thorough the night of the massacre."

"Oh..."

An uncomfortable quiet descended.

Naruto spoke, "Sorry, Sasuke. I bet you probably tried to change things."

The Uchiha brushed him off. , "I've been through this before. I'll talk to Itachi one day and sort this out without one of us dying."

Kyuubi jumped between them smiling, "And we will be with you."

"Yeah, me and Kyuubi are here for you Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

Boink! "Ouch!" Naruto rubbed the bruise forming on his head.

Tsunade fumed with steam rising from her fist, "No yelling in the hospital."

Sasuke suddenly remembered a time not so long ago. Their current group reminded him of his days in Taka. Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, he wondered what had happened to them or if their counterparts would even be alive without the Snake Sannin prowling about. Orochimaru's presence in the leaf certainly complicated things. It was hard enough determining his intentions since this wasn't the same world and his foreknowledge was just about useless now.

Sasuke smirked, suddenly feeling a bit sentimental. This all was definitely too good to be true, but he still couldn't help it. Strangely, although he had no idea what exactly was this reality... It still gave him something wonderful and long forgotten, something he hadn't experienced in years.

He felt home.

"Don't mention it," he muttered then, suppressing the treacherous tears that came to his eyes against his will and then asking, "What happened to Ibiki anyway?" He was concerned about the unruly Jounin who had lost his temper and gone complete psycho on an academy student. Granted Naruto had basically outted himself as anything but normal, still, the image of the mutilated blond lying in a puddle of blood made his heart clench in guilt and sorrow whenever he thought about him.

Tsunade nodded, looking at the bedbound blonde in thought, "Apparently he's been let off free of charge."

"WHAT!" All three exclaimed.

"Yeah… Actually, he was here when you... were brought in. All of us were. If I had a guess Sensei must have purposely sent him to test you. He must have realized something was off and sent Ibiki to test if you were an imposter. But after you'd gone and pissed him off, Ibiki lost his mind and here we are. I haven't seen him since then."

For a while, Tsunade kept looking at him, as though expecting the boy to say something else, but Naruto seemed to be either losing his ability to stay awake or just too deep in his thoughts, so the Senju eventually turned away. Kyuubi glanced between them and simply hung by his side, squeezing his hand.

"Just look at you… Pitiful," he murmured to himself, frowning. "What happens to us now?" he finally asked, gritting his teeth.

Tsunade lowered her eyes, "I don't know."

Not satisfied at Tsunade's reply he continued,

"I… once fell into despair. It never mattered who it was… I tried to convince people that one day that I would become Hokage…," he turned to all three of them. "But _you all_... You guys always believed in me… No matter what happened… No matter when I painted the Hokage monument, or when I faced impossible odds" he clenched his fits, "Even if you're not the same Tsunade I still think of you as a precious person."

He looked Tsunade straight in the face, "I'm going to get your Naruto back no matter what, believe it!"

Tsunade wiped her cheek struggling not to show emotion, "Damn, runt. You are all alike." Tsunade suddenly grabbed them in a hug, "Alright then but don't expect me to let you slack off like your other self."

Naruto smiled, "Who do you think I am?"

"An idiot." Kyuubi deadpanned.

Naruto sweatdropped, "No one asked you Baka-fox!" Naruto finally glanced at her and a weak yet joyful grin appeared on her face. "Heh, look at you, talking so much now just cause you're in a hospital bed…"

"Kawaii!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Kyuubi squealed as the blond senju grabbed the squirrely fox girl in a hug. Naruto fearing he was next watched beside to a wide eyed Sasuke. "You are so cute!" Tsunade preened.

Kyuubi made held two fingers up in a V before glitter started shooting out.

III

Hours later Naruto had been released. After saying his goodbyes to Tsunade the young trio had walked back to the Uchiha district, where once again Sasuke parted ways to his own house.

That's when he found himself asking a question that had been bothering him for awhile.

"Kyuubi"

"Hm" Hummed the girl.

"Why were you crying over me earlier?"

"That's because you're my friend," came the seemingly simple yet actually so complicated reply.

Naruto frowned, feeling irritated but also curious. No… not just curious, he _needed_ to know it. Such an answer wouldn't satisfy him. He needed to understand it now. He was sick of not knowing things.

"You already said that once. What does that mean to you?"

Kyuubi regarded him with an unreadable look. Kyuubi slowly curled her tails around herself and directed a shy look at him, "If you want me to explain it, I'm not really sure how to put it… It's just that when I hear you blabbering about carrying everything on your shoulders… I kinda… feel the pain, too."

Naruto was silent.

"It really hurts. There is no way I can just ignore it." added Kyuubi starting to get emotional.

Naruto returned her teary gaze with one of his own, "It's never easy for us is it?"

The chibi fox girl launched herself at him. He opened his arms gaining a small intake of breath. The girl sobbed, "I'm hurting all over inside just seeing what those filthy humans do to you. Please never leave me!"

A flash had him remembering the time he had wrestled with her for control of her chakra. Right before he entered the war. She had been so full of hate and loneliness. Now hate had given way to love and compassion, but the loneliness was still there, it had just taken a different shape.

 _'I'm the only thing she has left.'_ He thought.

He'd always known that Kyuubi's life was very lonely. Just like him, the _Demon_ , the class clown, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, he was an outcast since his early childhood. Back when he acted like a clown. He had been a prankster, always pulling pranks on the mean shopkeepers who would scorn him; selling overpriced foods or giving him expired milk.

He was hungry for attention, even the bad kind. Loneliness was what drove him to deface the Hokage monument or act like a delinquent. He wanted Iruka to scold him simply because he wanted them to pay attention to him. To notice him. To recognize him…

Little did he know Kyuubi was having a similar dilemma in her own head. The fox girl who had once struck terror into the hearts of mortals with her mere name was now cuddling up with her former jailer.

At first, Kyuubi didn't think he was even worth considering at all. Naruto seemed like just another weak human. However, after seeing him defying the odds time after time, the optimistic smile on his face never fading, for some reason the cold hearted Fox started keeping her eyes on this idiotic boy.

Kyuubi couldn't stop paying attention to him. When she saw him doing everything he could to create bonds with other people it reminded the Kyuubi of Hagoromo Jiji. She had told herself feelings were a weakness. The only thing she needed was hate. But then the Uzumaki ended up rescuing her from her own hatred… And so she got reminded of a story Jiji had once told. That one day a human would unite the Bijuu and bring peace to the land.

After the Juubi's resurrection and subsequent defeat she had been ready to believe. The long peace that ensued finally fulfilled the sages prophecy. All was right, until it wasn't. She had despaired upon the destruction of her former world, and this new life had only been one rollercoaster after the next.

After spending time out of the seal with the blond hero she realized she wanted more than she had. Killing those zombies and fighting side by side was exhilarating. She could feel and see clearly that they were both getting stronger. Then the fight with Ibiki happened. She remembered feeling shocked and alarmed at his loss. Her chest clenched painfully thinking of the pale bloodless Naruto laying near death, and then she realized that she wanted be more than friends.

She was only a child now, but she was determined to steal his heart one day; When they were older and both ready. That's why when she saw him suffering… she would feel pain too. And when Naruto understood her pain, she felt a pang in her chest that surely could not be anything but love."

She met Naruto's eyes, who looked away shamefully, "Aren't you angry" he accused.

"About what?"She asked confused.

Naruto scrunched up his shoulders and looked hatefully at himself, "I could have won, you know. I had it. I just got overconfident. What if Orochimaru wasn't there and Ibiki hurt you?"

"But he didn't, and your ok now. " She cooed.

Naruto's eyes softened and he relaxed. Kyuubi let her tails act like a warm blanket and covered them both. He gave an appreciative smile. She offered a glittering one in return, "See?"

His warm blue eyes twinkled, simply content to snuggling against her. They laid there like that for the rest of the night.

III

Hiruzen lifted up his pipe and exhaled. He looked out the window of his office. The setting sun cast a burnt orange glow over the village. It was at times like this that he was reminded why he because Hokage.

"Report" He spoke to the man behind him.

Orochimaru's chest rumbled in a low laugh, "Still alert as ever Sensei." The snake Saninn's features lost their mirth, "Ibiki did his job too well. I admit I had my reservations sending that man of all people to test the Jinchuuriki."

The Hokage grit his teeth, "Is he our Naruto?"

Orochimaru paused.

It was all Hiruzen needed.

The aged Kage shook. Orochimaru pretended not to see the display. The aged leader settled into his chair seeming all the years of his age, "Is he at least similar?"

Silence.

"Find out."

A door closed leaving the weary Sandaime to his thoughts. Water dripped from his eyes and he again asked himself if there was still something to protect.

III

"Do you know if he's involved in Ibiki's _visit_ or not"

Tsunade shrugged, offering an unsure look.

"I don't know honestly. I haven't talked with him in a long time. We sort of avoid each other these days. Why are you interested in my teammate so suddenly?"

He narrowed his eyes angrily and clenched his fists. Could Danzo be involved with whatever scheme was afoot? He could not tell if this scheme was Orochimaru's doing or Danzo's. What was the Snake up to in this version of Konoha…?

Speaking of Danzo he reminded himself to kill the bastard when he could.

"Never mind. I thought they might be involved. Maybe I'm just over thinking it."

Tsunade smiled, offering him a piece of the teriyaki she was eating.

Sasuke accepted graciously. There was a funny story behind that. Tsunade had offered the boy the chance to come over to the Senju compound for dinner. Naturally his inclination was to violently refuse a Senju offering such a ridiculous thing, but then he remembered they were basically the last of their respective clans. They had a chance to end that silly rivalry tonight.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. Sensei won't let Orochimaru harm Naruto or Kyuubi."

"You think?"

"Definitely"

Sasuke stewed in thought a bit before bring up a new subject, "I noticed your brunette assistant is missing."

Her brow raised at his last sentence, she gave him a devious grin.

"What…?"

"Does the Uchiha have a little crush?" she smiled, blinking.

"What did you just say?" he deadpanned.

"Uh," she seemed a little baffled by his reaction, "I thought that would at least earn a rise out of you" she said awkwardly..

Chest rising with a huff he suppressed deep held laughter, "I'm an Uchiha Elite. We don't blush like wet behind the ears genin."

"uh-huh" Tsunade said in a tone that clearly showed she did not believe him.

The night continued like that for a long while.

III

It was the following day Naruto was in an entirely new dungeon, except he had decided to go alone. He needed to refine his skills without the added distraction of worrying over his friends, even if they were basically invincible compared to the 2nd dungeon mobs.

"Instant Dungeon Create: Zombie ID"

The world flashed white before it shattered into an entirely new area. He was in some kind of forest that looked native to snow country. The ground was white with snow and the sky overhead was lit only by the stars and constellations overhead.

He spared a look at the beautiful night sky. It was truly breathtaking. Without the light pollution the sky held all sorts of colors and shapes. The arm of the milky way was truly an amazing sight.

"Huh, so let's see these wolfs. I hope whatever kind of wolfs these are will provide a good challenge." Naruto thought as he began making his way through the forest.

As if on cue Naruto found himself face to face with a feral wolf, "… You gotta be kidding me, a normal wolf? Maybe it's like the zombies and if I kill all the normal ones I get special ones?" his use of 'Observe' on the animal did not inspire confidence.

 _Feral Wolf - Wolf - Lvl 13 - NPC_

 _HP: 136,500 PL: 6,825_

 _Age: 5_

 _Status: Alive_

 _STR: 25_

 _END: 21_

 _AGI: 17_

 _INT: 2_

 _WIS: 1_

 _LUK: 5_

 _Traits:_

 **Wolf:** Born with a keen sense of smell this animal can track an enemy no matter where they go.

 _Perks:_

 **Keen-Senses:** +300% effectiveness to Detection Skill, Ignores Invisibility, very sensitive to even the slightest smell.

 **Feral:** This animal has lost all sense of reason and expierences dimished pain. -30% pain reduction.

 _Status effects:_ **None**

 **EXP Earned:** 60

 **Drops:** Wolf Pelt, Wolf Meat

 **Description:** _Having evolved as an apex predator the wolf is a territorial creature that often travels in packs._

He entered a roll bringing his claws to bear. The wolf being a good five times stronger than his PL of 1,080 was quickly on him. The wolf bit down on the soft tissue of the boys neck and snapped the head clean off.

Or if would have if the body had not disappeared in smoke. Naruto appeared behind the confused Wolf in a kawarimi. Too slow to react the blond boy landed on the wolf's back and dug his steel claws into the beasts neck.

"AWHOOOOO" He twisted ending the poor creatures misery.

+60 EXP

1,490XP Till Lvl 11.

The wolf slowly dissolved leaving a small **Wolf Pelt** in its place.

Two more wolves showed themselves. Upon seeing Naruto they howled. More wolves started popping up. Soon Naruto was surrounded by fifteen.

Assessing his odds he came up with a plan that hopefully would not end with him resorting to his doujutsu or Asura mode. He wanted to train his base form, not rely on his power-ups like a crutch.

"Water Style: water bullet jutsu" A torrent of water spewed from Naruto's mouth and he pivoted hitting all of the charging wolves in a line.

Dodging to the right he spun mid air decapitating a wolf and whipping a kunai at the torso of a wolf that was but a few feet in front of him. Naruto would freely admit he was enjoying himself now. Had he come here before his zombie murder spree he had no doubt he'd be in a lot of trouble.

"Too bad for you I got a few new moves, time to cut loose, fido. Naruto finished his jutsu, "Wind style: Great Breakthrough jutsu"

Unlike the last time he had cast it. This Great Breakthrough hurled the approaching wolves with hurricane force winds. Several wolves crashed headfirst into trees snapping necks and spines.

Rushing in Naruto began whacking the remaining wolves with abandon. The few left whined before they finally succumbed to their wounds and disappeared.

"Hmm, **Wolf pelt** and **Wolf Meat,"** Naruto inspected the dropped loot, "No Ryo this time though."

Naruto wasn't all that surprised as did not really make too much sense for a wolf to be carrying Ryo, but since this was game logic he guess maybe they just had a different drop table. Monsters in games were often known to drop money when they were defeated, humanoid enemies such as Zombies and Bandits had greater money drops than that of wild beasts.

Making his way further into the woods Naruto slaughtered his enemy without too much effort. Their **Keen Senses** perk drew them from further and further away to him the more he spilled wolf blood, and he had spilled great amounts.

"Heyahh!" He bifurcated the last Wolf in the area.

Naruto had learned that he could not face them head on. They were stronger and faster so he needed to fight defensively. Often times that meant taking advantage of his small size and agility. Which had allowed him to dance around the Wolves and get in quite a few good blows in the process.

"Ah, well. I got 660 EXP so far," in addition to quite a bit of loot that Naruto knew some would pay for and could be used to make some new armor.

Suddenly he heard a growl coming from a distance. Alert he watched a humanoid male jump from a tree like a springboard, landing in front of Naruto.

The humanoid was a large muscular man of around 6 ft completely covered in dark black fur. The figure had a snout filled with large sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. "

"GRRRRRRR"

"What are you supposed to be?"

 _Grunt Were-wolf - Were-Wolf - Lvl 15 - NPC_

 _HP: 241,800 PL: 15,17_

 _Age: 23_

 _Status: Alive_

 _STR: 26_

 _END: 31_

 _AGI: 14_

 _INT: 4_

 _WIS: 3_

 _LUK: 5_

 _Traits:_

 **Were-Wolf:** The Were-Wolf is a man cursed to live a half-man half-wolf. He posses great regeneration abilities.

 _Perks:_

 **Keen-Senses:** +300% effectiveness to Detection Skill, Ignores Invisibility, very sensitive to even the slightest smell.

 **Endurance of the Wolf:** Gives greatly enhanced regeneration. -20% increased END and 200% HP regen.

 _Status effects:_ **None**

 **EXP Earned:** 200

 **Drops:** Wolf Pelt, Wolf Meat, Ryo, Silver

 **Description:** _The Were-Wolf is a wretched creature cursed to immortally wander the earth. The Were-wolf posses great powers of regeneration and is very hard to kill without striking the head or heart._

Naruto was not given much time to think his plans over when the creature blurred. "ACK!" A clawed foot found its way into his stomach. Where before he could somewhat play around his opponent, he found no such opportunity here. He had to change his strategy or he would have to pull his the big guns.

He flipped over disappearing in a "Shunshin" leaving the wolf man to guess at his location. He snarled drawing out his power further in a swirl of blue aura. His PL maxed out at a cool _1409_. Quickly held up two hands. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" The wolf perked up locating him with its keen sense of hearing.

Three Naruto's appeared. Quickly the real went jumped down to meet the wolf man in a taijutsu battle. The Were- wolf snapped forward in a blur biting down on his arm. Grimacing Naruto blocked with his steel claws. The Were-Wolf yelped as the claws tore tough troughs in its maw. Still wildly outgunned Naruto seized on the canines mistake by slashing its eyes.

"AOWLLLLLLL" The Were-Wolf yelped.

Now blinded the creature started charging at where it 'thought' he might be. It's keen senses led it right to Naruto, and into his grasp.

Shink! Metal claws ran down the Creature tearing it apart.

+200 EXP

630XP Till Lvl 11

Sweating he looked around spotting a few more feral wolves. For the next little while Naruto would practice his basic ninja skills on regular wolves, letting them charge in and then using the Great Breakthrough to knock them all down, allowing him to rush in and get easy kills.

After that he went off to go find more Were-Wolves and strike them from the shadows until they dropped dead, looking like porcupines from the amount of shuriken and Kunai he had lodged in them.

Ding! You have leveled up!

By then he had gained 1 STR for all the hard work and 1 INT for devising such good strategy's.

Walking into a clearing Naruto saw several wolf men and was ready to pick them off one by one when he felt a change in the air. Gray-white mist rose from the ground and soon it was so thick he could barely see his own hands. Then he felt vibrations in the ground. Thankfully it wasn't too bad that it would knock him over or cause him to lose footing but hearing a deafening howl and the fact the vibrations were gaining on him he thought of something.

"This place has a boss," Naruto recalled and recoiled as a Large form slowly appeared in the mist. A blood chilling howl echoed through the eerie fog, " That of a fierce and undoubtedly powerful animal, "Bring it on you smelly oversized dog!," he brandished his claws like a man gone mad and welcomed the challenge.


	8. Chapter Seven: A Shocking Discovery

A Naruto Gamer Story

Chapter Seven: A Shocking Discovery

Author Notes: Here is the next exciting chapter of "A Naruto Gamer Story" or ANGS for short.

Either next chapter or within the next few I plan on doing a time skip to graduation. Right now I am setting up the events that will shape the story.

Some reviews have been suggesting some characters like Zen-Aku added in. It's nice to see such suggestions but I am limiting only themes and fighting styles, and weapons as additions at the moment. I think it sounds fun but I am trying to limit OCs from other fandoms. I might use Zen-Aku's character design for someone later though.

Fighting styles are fair game as are powers and weapon idea's. Zanpakuto's and just about every BS ability from that show are not making an appearance, since I have been asked. Zen-Aku seems kind of cool so I might make someone later on who takes after him. Each powerful person in this fic is going to have something that makes them unique.

III = Interlude/ character perspective switch.

 **Bold text** = Inner voice/ something important speaking.

There will be no crossovers, or characters from other shows.

* * *

Naruto watched his surroundings carefully. A puddle near his feet rippled as the shadowed wolf made its way through the mist. Soon he had something tangible to look at.

A large black wolf easily 10 meters in height. It seemed rather plan compared to the last dungeon boss. The large wolf boss howled. An icy wind sent sharpened icicles flying. Naruto dodged the pointy shards and casually plucked one from the air. He sent it back at the wolf where it shattered harmlessly against its fur. The wolf charged at a surprisingly fast sprint. Letting out a snarl the wolf jumped.

 _'How strong are you? Let's see',_ He tried to get a feel for his opponent and realized his opponent had a good power level of 85,346.

He wordlessly activated his Sharingan and Asura mode.

"WURHHHHHH" He yelled pushing his power to his near max. Thanks to the STR point and the level he had gained his power shot up to an impressive 110,000.

"URAAHHHHH" He pushed his power further finally at a stable 123,347

He jumped forward landing a lariat that carried the oversized canine away. The two blasted through hundreds of trees slamming into a rocky outcropping. He raised his hands forming an Oodama Rasengan. It quickly reached the size of a building, when he brought it down in a scream.

"Rasengan!" Snow, dirt, and blood exploded everywhere for dozens of meters. After only seconds the cloud of dust and snow cleared.

The wolf slumped over, dead.

'Well that was anti-climatic' He thought.

Clearly his Asura mode and Sharingan made him a one man army. Enemies that were formidable in his base form were easily dispatched when he accessed his full might.

+1000 EXP

1,130XP Till Lvl 12.

"Instant Dungeon Create: Exit"

The world shattered away leaving Naruto in his apartment. He looked at the moonlight slipping through the window blinds. He yawned suddenly feeling the night catching up with him. Slipping into bed beside Kyuubi he closed his eyes. The fox girl snored drawing a low snicker from him.

Soon enough he was off to the land of dreams himself.

III

Unbeknownst to Naruto events were taking place across the village that would shape the world to come.

Danzo paced nervously in his study. "Hiruzen where are you?" The Hokage was supposed to meet him hours ago. They were running out of time.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around his throat. Danzo struggled against the vice grip. He made out a hooded man wearing a brown fur cloak holding him by the neck. The man's face was shadowed, but Danzo could make out the fiend smiling upon seeing the terror in the bandaged war hawk. "AGHH!" Danzo choked.

Snap!

Danzo dropped lifelessly to the floor. The hooded man tapped the body with his shoe. Suddenly a sword impaled the hooded man from behind, or it would have if he didn't disappear in a kawarimi. Wood splintered from the destroyed log. The body on the floor faded away as if never there.

The mysterious stranger turned around; Danzo stood alive and breathing. If one looked closer you make out blood running from behind his bandaged eye. The hooded man chuckled. The familiar voice sent chills down Danzo's spine, "Still plotting after all this time."

Danzo backed up in fear. It couldn't be!

Someone who should by long dead stood alive and well before his very eyes!

Malicious eyes widened in glee, "Surprised to see me?"

Danzo stood silent, unable to speak.

Seeing this the man sneered, "Hiruzen won't be coming to see you tonight. In fact he won't be seeing anyone ever again.

Danzo tensed moving into a stance.

From the shadowed cloak teeth parted in a cruel smile.

III

Kyuubi had to figure out what to do with the rest of her weekend. Sasuke was busy doing something with Sakura, so obviously her plans for training had changed; so the first order of business was to hit the ' _Gamer's Lounge_ ' she had been hearing about and find out some juicy intel on the state of the world and her own abilities.

Naruto ended up going along with her, which she basically threatened to take his ramen away if he didn't come with her. They were best friends and going by herself was boring.

Entering the _"Gaming Quarter"_ The brick and metal buildings, and strange characters populating the district were indeed a strange sight.

Naruto looked around like a fish out of water, "Amazing" He murmured.

"Never seen a brick building?" She joked.

"I have but they are expensive, so we only use them for military outposts and the coliseum where the chunin exams are held."

Now that was interesting. She had never really thought about it before. This world clearly had the ability to make advanced materials such as high grade steel and industrial materials, yet they did not have the ability to mass produce it. The village of Konohagakure had a water plant and electricity, however things such as computers, TVs, and other advanced items were restricted to the wealthy and village elite.

"It seems Players can reproduce advanced items much easier than the natives of this land" She commented.

"So it seems."

Walking around they went into a few shops looking for nothing in particular, when Naruto spotted it. A bright red sign hung overhead with multiple directions, _"Uzushiogakure Gamer's Lounge"_ The sign pointed to white stone stairs hundreds of steps long that marked the entrance into a large open courtyard. Walking up the stairs onto a red stone path the duo were amazed as stone columns lined the pathway to the courtyard with ten stone statues. Standing the height of two men they towered over them. Each of the figures wore different attire and had varying dispositions. Hundreds of people walked around coming to and from a single stone archway. The archway was composed of pristine polished white marble that stood the height of an oxcart. Blue water like substance filled the archway in a thin layer that rippled as people stepped through it, and disappeared as if swallowed up. Front right of the archway was a stone Dias with strange symbolized buttons.

Naruto and Kyuubi walked around the courtyard in awe of the splendor and beauty. Whoever had created this place had meticulously catered to every small detail from the carving of the statues, to the garden of rose bushes, and water fountain that spouted water from a carved fish statue.

Naruto looked at a statue of a woman in clan wars era plated armor bearing a sharp aristocratic face. 'Observe.'

 **Statue of Toka Senju – Rare Quality**

 **A carefully crafted statue made of Marble.**

Whistling he was impressed. "Found something you like Naruto?" Kyuubi asked jogging over.

He waved at the statue of Toka, "Look at the masterful craftsmanship on this statue."

She inspected the statue that lined the red stone pathway with a critical eye, "You're right this statue is very well crafted." She pointed to the smooth edges and lifelike features, "What's odd here is that it seems too well done."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you look carefully you will notice that this wasn't crafted by any normal tool. Even the best tools leave small blemishes. "

Now that she mentioned it he could see that the statue most likely wasn't crafted using a chisel or any traditional method, but then how was it created?

"That is because it was created using the stone carving ability" A voice spoke behind them.

Startled they whirled around as the stranger who they had not heard approaching spoke. "Hello there" The figure tipped his hat.

Naruto eyed the stranger with curiosity and caution, considering anyone who could get the drop on him was well above the average cut. Kyuubi took in the features of the man. The man who was currently tipping his Homburg hat. The hat was similar to a top hat that was accented with a hatband into which a feather was stuck.

The man himself was sported a healthy shade of tanned skin with black hair and squinted eyes. For attire he wore a old style brown leather coat with fur trim, brown combat jeans, and tan military style boots. Smoking a tobacco pipe the man smirked, revealing a smile that seemed well practiced, "Well hello there Good sir, and madam."

Naruto looked lost. _'He must not know what to do since he's likely never seen such attire before. This is very dated clothing even by my standards.'_ Kyuubi mused.

Looking at the man Kyuubi noticed several things. The man wore clothes better suited to the style of several ancient civilizations which had been long extinct, and he was strong. Bowing slightly she returned the gesture raising an eyebrow and making the man return his hat to its resting place.

"Well it seems one of you is educated in high-class courtesy."

Realizing his rudeness Naruto bowed lowly, "Forgive me for such rudeness stranger. I have never seen such unusual clothing." Naruto spoke in a low regal voice.

Clearly Kakashi had spent much time pounding these things in Naruto's head.

The man shook his head, "It's nothing, truly."

The man extended a hand to Naruto which he took. "Name's Daichi, Pleasure to meet ya." The man spoke in a joyous English accent.

"Likewise" Naruto grinned.

Kyuubi hummed at seeing the man being chummy with Naruto. 'Observe' She muttered

 _Daichi Osore - The Nightmare - Lvl 31 - Player_

 _HP: 234,360 PL: ?_

 _Age: 24_

 _Status: Alive_

 _STR: 21_

 _END: 18_

 _AGI: 27_

 _INT: ?_

 _WIS: ?_

 _LUK: 5_

 _Traits:_

 **Civilian Born:** Born to the common class you are more popular with non-ninja. +80% REP again with non-ninja.

 _Perks:_

 **Neural Boost:** An active ability that allows the user to speed up the user's thought process by 5X. Chakra cost doubles every second of use. Requires 50 INT

 **Solomons Wisdom:** Achieving great wisdom you have gained knowledge of the spiritual world. Allows use of spirit techniques. Requires 50 WIS

 **INT/WIS Conversion:** The role in determining ones power level in STR/END is switched to INT/WIS. All points in INT and WIS count towards power level. Note this does not increase ability to deal or take physical attacks.

 **Genjutsu Naturalist:** You have a natural talent for Genjutsu. +50% Gain toward Genjutsu effectiveness.

 **Terror Aura:** This active ability allows the user to exude an aura of terror that increases nightmare aligned genjutsu effectiveness by 30%.

 **Shield Aura:** Passively this ability creates invisible armor from chakra itself. Acting like a second skin this passive ability forms invisible protective shields above the skin that deflects physical damage. **(A/N Basically like Gaara's sand armor.)**

 _Status effects:_ **None**

 **EXP Earned:**?

 **Drops:** N/A

 **Description:** _Daichi is a cultured man from a world that branched off from a time before the Sage of Six paths. In this world Naruto and the hidden villages never existed. He is good friends with his lifelong ally Konohamaru. He currently views Naruto favorably._

 _'He's strong. I knew his name seemed familiar. He is that brat from Konohamaru's class.'_ She thought.

"Well this is certainly a surprise here." The man said.

"What is?" asked Naruto.

"To be honest until now I have not seen an Uzumaki with yellow hair before." The man scratched his face, "It's a little odd. "

Confused Naruto shared a glance with his friend. She returned the look having a gut feeling what this may be about. "Can you clarify what you mean." Naruto asked.

"Well beyond this path is a portal to the rebuilt Uzushiogakure. A short two years ago the Uzumaki rebuilt their old village and created that Archway that acts as a portal between villages, using fuinjutsu. The proper term for it is a Stargate" Daichi explained.

The duo looked at the man impressed. "Wait...You said Uzumaki right?" Naruto blurted.

"Yes, I would be happy to share the story of how this all started if you would like to accompany me for some lunch."

The two shared looks and turned to the man, "Fine by me" Naruto shrugged.

"Same with me" Kyuubi chimed in.

They approached the large archway. Naruto gasped when Daichi walked through the watery substance and disappeared. He tip toed to the edge in anxiety, "It looks safe." He muttered.

"Mayb-AHHHH!" A hand pushed him into the portal with a laugh.

He fell through space in a winding path of light and dark blue shades. Off the winding path the blackness of space lit by incalculable numbers of stars zipped by.

"WAHHHH" He exited the Stargate sprawling on the ground.

Soon after a squealing red haired girl followed suit, landing on him with a loud "Ooof."

"Welcome to Uzushiogakure" Daichi smiled.

Quickly they found themselves on their feet. Naruto's jaw dropped, "What...the...hell?"

They stood on a large platform suspended mid air. A long pathway winded down in a path towards large sprawling skyscrapers that dominated the view. Down below concrete walkways lined the space between the skyscrapers leading to apartments and housing. Thousands of adventurers went about their business walking through the city streets. Every so often one would stop at a red light as strange metal trains rode through the streets carrying cargo. The city was nestled on an island right beside the ocean, so it had a port as well. Large freighters carrying thousands of tons of weight docked at the post modern harbor. **(A/N Imagine a Boruto Era Kiri.)**

Naruto whistled, "Wow this city is more advanced than some of the ones from my last life."

Daichi walked over to the railing. He pointed, "The city is not only the jewel of Uzushiogakure. Indeed the entire island though not week was about thirty miles in diameter. Lush forests filled with animals and training grounds dominated the valleys and lakes that adorned the land.

"It took us years to achieve this. Hundreds of Earth and Water style users help shape the land and bring rare minerals to the surface every day and night. Without the artisans and engineers none of this would be possible."

Daichi pointed to an insanely gigantic cylinder shaped building in the distance. The impossibly tall structure laid dead center in the city and rose like a pillar from incalculable depths. Ramparts and walkways connected the building to every other in the city like a large network of webs. The white-gold building shined from hundreds of neon lights. 'Gamers Lounge' A sign proudly displayed near the distance entrance.

Metal walkways hung suspended between the skyscrapers around 15ft in width. "That is our destination."

Naruto eyed the connectors warily, "Are these really safe?"

"Pff, these are made from reinforced steel. Perfectly safe. Now let us hurry I am hungry."

Arriving the group was met with a large gold and ruby inlaid door that opened into the foyer. They were amazed as thousands of people littered the interior of the palace sized building. The first floor branched out into several different directions with pathways the size of village roads. Shops, and merchants lined the pathways with hundreds of people bustling through. It was almost like an entire city. A sign near the entrance read "Floor 30-Main Floor" Naruto could see little pathways that branched off that led to even more locations.

Breathless Naruto looked about as the interior of the building was stupidly large, tall, and never should have been structurally sound, "H-How is this possible?"

Daichi oozed pride, "That is because of our Uzumaki fuinjutsu masters."

Naruto's head snapped, "Uzumaki fuinjutsu masters?"

Daichi motioned to one of the red heads drinking coffee at one of the cafe's that lined the pathways of the 30th floor. "They were recruited about two years ago and through some janky interactions with our 'Gaming' powers' and fuinjutsu they were able to create what you see before you"

He motioned to several entrances like the one they had entered from, "Each entrance is connected to a pathway that will have a Stargate that acts as a doorway in the world; allowing us to have access to anywhere in the world, where we can conduct our affairs."

"Wow that's...actually pretty impressive. Where are we now though?" Naruto asked.

"We are in the center trade hub of the village. This floor is the main one and acts as a nexus for all other floors and locations. In this building you can find just about anything you desire. There is even an auction house on the floor above. What you saw outside that doorway was just the surface of our great village. _'Gamer's Lounge'_ is the central trade hub of this now restored village."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He thought his clan was gone, yet here it was returned in all its glory. He felt someone grab his shoulder. Kyuubi tightened her fingers around his shoulder with a twinkle in her eye.

He chuckled, "I guess I'm really not alone anymore after all."

Kyuubi tied her arms around him and squeezed, "And you never will be again." _'Not if I have anything to say about it'_ She thought.

Daichi walked through the crowds causing several people in military uniforms to stop and give a salute. The people saluting wore a red shitagi, a dark red kosode and hakama, a pair of black tabi, a pair of combat boots, and a white obi. (Sash) Besides that they seemed to wear anything they wanted.

Naruto spotted a pair of soldiers wearing dragon skin hoods and carrying bows.

"Bigshot eh?' Kyuubi commented.

Daichi chuckled, "Hold the questions; I will finish my story once we get some fine food."

'Gurgle, gurgle'

Naruto tinged red with embarrassment held his stomach, "I hope whatever food we get tastes good."

Rolling her eyes Kyuubi focused on taking in all the strange sights around her. A group of Tanned men walked by dress in ancient battle armor. Some of them wore black sheets and gave off an aura of bloodlust. That was strange since she had not seen that attire since the good old days when she dunked Shukaku in his own kitty litter. The leader was a dark skinned man covered in golden jewelry. She activated 'Observe' to see what this guy was about.

 _? -_ _Captain of Suna Teikoku_ _\- Lvl ? - NPC_

 _HP: ? PL: ?_

 _'Captain of Suna Teikoku? Why can't I see any of his information either?'_ She looked at her guide, "Hey Daichi."

"Yeah?"

"What's up with those Suna guys over there and why can't I see their information?" The now named Suna Teikoku twitched when she mentioned them.

Their guide looked at the Dark skinned leader of the envoy with a lazed look, "Oh them? They are the envoy from a new player village in land of wind. They call themselves the Sand Empire but they really only have a few thousand fighters."

Naruto wanted to ask about that further when they stepped into a restaurant. The place had a calming atmosphere. It was stylized after a Japanese dine in restaurant where you could pick your own food to make a dish and have the chefs cook it for you. Picking their food out they sat down in their booth after the food had cooked.

Finally settled down the man looked them both in the eyes, "Now that we have settled down I will tell you how this all started."

"The earliest Players arrived somewhere around five years ago, and slowly over the years most of us arrived; with some arriving later than others. Even now more arrive, though much less than before." The man explained.

"What happened after the first Players arrived?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, yes." the man recalled, "The first Players who arrived five years ago laid down the groundwork through trial and error for our humble city here. Those first brave men and women woke up to a strange new world that was very hostile."

"You mean they were attacked?" Naruto asked.

"Quite so. The first 'Players' were relentlessly attacked by the established ninja villages and they were seen as unnatural invaders. In those first few months it was a bloodbath. The regular ninja had the initial advantage on the 'Players' until they leveled up and began unlocking their abilities; it was then that the Kages realized they would lose too much fighting these foreigners and leave themselves open to their rival villages.

"What happened next?" They both asked in anticipation.

"Naturally the hidden villages could not let foreigners join their forces: but our abilities were far too powerful to simply pass over, so they allowed us to maintain a presence in their respective village as mercenary forces in exchange for training and missions. In Konohagakure you two and a few others are among the few " _Village_ " ninja with the 'Gamer' ability. Most of us are mercenaries or belong to a 'Player' faction that are simply hired out."

"You know that makes a lot of sense actually" Naruto said. Hiring out the outsiders while letting a few join the village military as a way to gain insight into such foreign entities was a genius move on the villages part.

Kyuubi was thinking along the same lines, " So I am one of the few who are actually a part of Konoha and most of you are just mercenaries for hire?"

"Correct, however that brings me to the next part of my story. About three years ago a group of Adventurer's, or 'Players' as they are also called discovered the forgotten village of Uzushiogakure."

"I remember you mentioning the Uzumaki." Kyuubi said stealing a look at Naruto.

Daichi glanced at Naruto also knowing he was an Uzumaki thanks to 'Observe'"I was part of the group that arrived here. Once we touched down we discovered the last few Uzumaki survivors that called this forgotten village home, and we helped them rebuild their village using a combination of our powers and their fuinjutsu."

"You mean you created all this with just Fuinjutsu and your gaming abilities?" Naruto asked surprised.

He tipped his hat, "It may seem hard to believe but we posses several specialists that posses a unique set of abilities related to construction; when combined with Fuinjutsu these abilities are quite a sight to behold." The man said proudly.

"Could I learn Fuinjutsu" Naruto asked.

"Hmm..." The gentlemen rubbed head thinking, "You're an Uzumaki so I don't see why the reformed Uzumaki clan would not help you."

Naruto let out a breathe he did not realize he was holding in. He had raised his hopes up when he saw that he still had living family, and the thought of learning about his clan heritage had him excited.

"Now that the elephant in the room is addressed I will continue to the last part." They both looked up, "After the reformation of Uzushiogakure the Uzumaki clan asked our faction to help form a military to defend the village while it regained its former strength. Naturally we agreed on the terms they share their Fuinjutsu. We formed 13 squad divisions of 1000 Players, and 5000 hired samurai in each squad. Each squad has a captain and vice-captain. Over the last few years most of the Uzumaki that had scattered following Uzushiogakure's fall slowly returned upon hearing of its resurrection. Following that several small 'player' villages have popped up such as those Sand Teikoku you met."

"That's so cool!" Naruto beamed.

Kyuubi ever the wise one saw a glaring problem, "Ok I think I get this. You guys reformed this village with the Uzumaki and after that 'player' created villages started popping up everywhere...and if I had to guess the big five aren't too comfy about all this." She stated firmly.

Daichi laughed startling a group behind them, "Hahaha you're a sharp one to catch that we are under the hot seat." His eyes took on a steely quality, "I suspect the reason why Kumogakure and Kirigakure haven't come back to finish the job is because Kiri is embroiled in its civil war, and Kumo is still recovering from the last war. The Sandaime still leads Konogakure so they support us."

"I see" Was all Naruto said.

"You know I am somewhat curious how powerful a rumored Jinchuuriki is. Strange that I can't see any Jinchuuriki perks on you. Up for a little spar sometime?" The man asked with an eager glint in his eyes.

Naruto grinned savagely, "I'm always up for a fight."

Naruto met the man's gaze as the two aura's clashed in an invisible display of power. Naruto grinned feeling the unspoken challenge which Daichi returned smirking. The air chilled slightly making Kyuubi realize she was starting to get a little excited herself. The customers around them started running out the door feeling the impending fight. Daichi grinned as he started to slowly push Naruto to the ground with 'will' alone. That is when everything went wrong.

A woman with flaming red hair stepped into the restaurant looking none too pleased. Walking inside she homed in on the source of the feeling of death that had scared the patrons away from her establishment.

"HEY FUCKWADS"

Daichi sweated as he and Naruto turned to face the newcomer. Oh no, it was _that_ woman. "Ha-Hey!...Tayuya I didn't know you were here today..." Daichi said losing the composure he had displayed before.

The woman put a hand on her hip and flipped the bird, "That's all you have to say after you scared my customers away with this..." she waved at them, "Dick measuring contest."

Naruto blushed red in embarrassment making Kyuubi cover her mouth, muffling a laugh.

Daichi looked constipated, "I was merely testing the boy..."

The woman snapped a finger and an invisible wave slammed into Daichi. Glass Shattered, tables splintered and exploded, and Daichi fell to the floor holding his head, _'Sound release!'_ Naruto thought shocked.

"I've had it, enough with your gentleman act. You scared my customers away and I'm losing money!"

Naruto seeing the situation getting worse tried to step in, "It's not his fault I wa.."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" The woman punted Naruto so hard stars appeared in his eyes and he fainted. "S...So scary." He whispered.

 _'Poor Naruto'_ Kyuubi patted him on the head not feeling sorry in the slightest.

Looking at this newcomer Kyuubi drank in her details. The woman bore the fiery red hair of the Uzumaki clan; it was a dark crimson that ended at her waist. She wore a purple tank top with a metal mesh over it, and had a long flowing robe bottom with white fur trim that began at the waist and split at the legs. On her left hip was a stylized flower patterned flute that seemed to passively let out a low hum. On her back she adorned a red electric guitar covered in seals that doubled as a club if held upside down. Lastly she carried a short chokuto that was also covered in seals. Overall it was a very strange array of weapons that had Kyuubi wondering how effective they were.

Using 'Observe' Kyuubi was very interested.

 _Tayuya Uzumaki - The Sound Goddess - Lvl ? - Player_

 _HP: ? PL: ?_

 _Age: 17_

 _Status: Alive_

 _STR: ?_

 _END: ?_

 _AGI: ?_

 _INT: ?_

 _WIS: ?_

 _LUK: 46_

 _Traits:_

 **Uzumaki Heritage** \- Born from Uzumaki blood your prowess grows at an increased rate. Gain Chakra Modifier of 0.2.

 _Perks:_

 **Acoustic Power:** This ability allows you to convert chakra directly into sound release chakra without hand-signs. Requires 100 INT

 **Prodigal Control:** Practicing rigid stringent control you have gained great control over your chakra. Chakra control is set to 70% efficacy. Requires 50 WIS

 **Enhanced Uzumaki Endurance:** Having spent 50 points on enhancing Uzumaki Heritage your 0.2 chakra modifier is now a 0.3. Requires 50 points and 50 END.

 **Pack Mule:** This perk increases the carry capacity of your inventory from 100 slots to 120. Requires 50 STR.

 **Sound Affinity:** You have a natural talent for Sound Release. +100% effectiveness toward sound style techniques.

 **Apollo:** Named after the god of music you become cloaked in a white aura of pure sound waves that enhance all the users sound based techniques. Offers up to a 20x Power increase.

 **Taijutsu specialist:** A proud martial arts practitioner you excel at all forms of hand to weaponized combat. +50% to Weapon efficacy.

 **Fuinjutsu Specialist:** A master in the art of fuinjutsu allows one to bend reality to the whim of the sealer, provided the sealer is proficient enough.

 _Status effects:_ **None**

 _Special Abilities:_

 **Uzumaki Regeneration** \- The vitality of the Uzumaki flows through you allowing you to consciously channel chakra to speed up your healing. This trait is enhanced by improving chakra control.

 **EXP Earned:**?

 **Drops:** N/A

 **Description:** _Tayuya Uzumaki is the Clan head of the Uzumaki and one of the premier players of the elemental nations. Tayuya is famed for her mastery of sound jutsu and has a flee on sight order in all five nations._

Kyuubi was impressed. Tayuya must be extremely strong if she could not read her info. Looking down Naruto was still laying down passed out. She suppressed a wince. If the woman could knock Naruto out so easy she must be beyond Kage level.

Meanwhile Tayuya was glaring at the brown haired idiot laying on the ground, "You think you can just get off easy after scaring away my customers huh? Well your paying up for all the money I just lost."

Daichi sweated, "Tayuya I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreeme-ACK" Tayuya bitch slapped Daichi across the face with the blunt end of her flute. The man crashed into a table reducing it to splinters.

 _-_ **130,000HP** Flashed before Kyuubi's eyes. _'Holy crap she's strong.'_ The fox girl thought.

Daichi groaned in pain as the inflamed Uzumaki walked up to him with an indifferent look, "Money, now"

Daichi coughed slowly getting on his feet, "Alright, alright damn witch." If the insult bothered the foul mouthed girl she did not show it. Reaching into his inventory Daichi withdrew a stack of Ryo and shoved it rather harshly in Tayuya's direction, "There, happy?"

The Uzumaki took the money and counted it before it poofed away, a glowing tattoo on her arm the only proof it ever existed, "Peachy" The Uzumaki walked out of the restaurant at a brisk pace.

"So, uh" Kyuubi started.

Daichi held up a hand, "Just don't. She's always like that." The man looked for his hat which had fallen sometime during his unmanly thrashing, "Sometimes I wonder why I signed up with that crazy woman. " The man sighed putting on his hat.

A groan drew them in Naruto's direction, "Oi what happened, ouch!" Naruto held a hand to his head feeling fierce pain.

Kyuubi snorted, "You got one hit KOed."

"What?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Forget it. It's an old saying."

He looked confused. Daichi put an arm on his shoulder, "Son, just do yourself a favor and don't ask."

Still confused he nodded feeling slightly dizzy, "I think we should head back home. Sasuke must be getting worried."

Kyuubi had to agree, "He's right. Will you be around here when we come back?" She asked.

"Unfortunately I am quite busy but you can keep in contact using the Social Window."

"Social Window?" She asked.

She was saved from an answer when the **Guide** Pinged.

 **The Social Window**

 _Here you can manage your friends and social contacts. Keep in touch with friends using your contact list. Send a contact request to text or call them._

 _You will see colored boxes above players heads that denote their reputation with you. For instance you can create a red box for an enemy player or group and all those allied with that group or player will be red._

 **Gray Boxes:** Neutral entities are gray. Neutral entities can be simple civilians or players who have no affiliation towards you.

 **Blue boxes:** denote a military alliance such as the relationship between Sunagakure and Konohagakure. These will denote closely regarded allied nations or clans. Attacking one of these blued allies is heavily frowned upon.

 **Purple boxes:** are entities that are in the same party. For temporary party's of necessity Purples can be allies, neutrals, or even enemies, once the party is ended the affiliation box will revert to their original color.

 **Green boxes:** are your comrades and teammates. Anyone in the same village, clan. These will be your soldiers, your teammates, your lovers, your children.

 **Note:** The darker the box color the lower or higher their reputation will be. Dark red is a war target and Dark blue is 10

Suddenly a blue box appeared above Daichi's head denoting his status as an ally. Curious Naruto glanced around seeing a green box above Kyuubi's head. Daichi sent Kyuubi a contact request which she accepted. A green box appeared over the man denoting his status as a friend. _'I wonder if I can make that disappear'_ She thought.

As if answering her wish the boxes disappeared, and reappeared when she tried to mentally command it to come back. "This is cool."

"I remember when I first unlocked this. I was happy I could keep track of all the people under my command and finally have a phone call." Daichi remarked joy rolling off his tongue.

"Phone call?"

"It works like this. I mentally call up the social window and tap your name." He said showing her. A small window appeared with a list of names. He scrolled down the list slowly, showing her what to expect.

 **Social Window**

Tayuya Uzumaki - Busy - Call

Juugo - Available - Call

Toka Senju - Busy - Call

Karin Uzumaki - Busy - Call

Obito Uchiha - Available - Call

Kyuubi - Available - Call

Daichi tapped the 'call' button and a small window appeared near the edge of Kyuubi's vision. She tapped on it and it expanded.

* * *

 **[Incoming Call!]**

 **Daichi Osore**

 **Affiliation: Green**

 **Accept? (Yes/No)**

* * *

She clicked (Yes).

The ringing stopped. **"Can you hear me?"** He asked.

Kyuubi widened her eyes slightly hearing him both inside her head, and his voice mere feet away, **"Is this limited by distance?"**

 **"Nope",** He clicked 'Hang Up'.

Daichi nodded, "Lastly if you desire you can stop anyone from calling you by changing 'available' to 'busy' with a tap."

Naruto grunted in exasperation drawing an amused look from Daichi, "Here I'll send you a friend request too. "

Naruto did a mental hoorah. The blue box above Daichi turned green. "Finally, now I can pester the teme whenever I want" Naruto cackled with flaming eyes.

Kyuubi bent over biting her lip. Her chest heaved in suppressed laughter. It seemed no matter how mature Naruto acted on the outside he could still show his true age sometimes, if only to her, "Good now you can keep me updated so I don't have to worry about you so much."

Grumbling he had to agree on that. Even with their weird powers and weapons the power to communicate anywhere anytime was very useful.

"Alright well I have to go. My squad will get annoyed with me if I'm late." The man bowed slightly and took his leave.

"Thank you for helping us." Kyuubi bowed.

"Thank you! See you again sometime!" Naruto waved and headed back to the Konoha Stargate. Kyuubi followed after him wondering how she had gotten roped into this crazy journey.


	9. Chapter Eight: Graduation

A Naruto Gamer Story

Chapter Eight: Graduation

Author Notes: This chapter is going to have a timeskip to canon time. Everyone will be 12-13 years old and it starts around the day of the final exam.

I want to announce final pairings. Main pairing is Naruto x Fem Kyuubi. Secondary pairings are Sasuke x Hinata x Sakura. I don't really plan to explore any other pairings beyond that.

III = Interlude/ character perspective switch.

 **Bold text** = Inner voice/ something important speaking.

There will be no crossovers, or characters from other shows.

* * *

 _6 Years Later_

* * *

Arriving at Ichiraku's Naruto opened the flap into the restaurant. "Hey old man Teuchi"

Teuch turned from the steaming pot he was stirring, "Naruto! How's my favorite customer doing?" The man smiled.

"Naruto", Ayame warmly greeted giving Naruto a plate of Miso Ramen and hugging him, "How's my little bro doing" Ayame rubbed her knuckles in Naruto's hair making the boy squirm uncomfortably.

"Ayame I'm with a friend" He whined.

Ayame looked at a Blue haired girl who shyly played with her fingers. Flames engulfed Ayame's eyes, "You didn't tell me you found a girlfriend Naruto." Ayame said with a sickly sweet tone.

Naruto went doe eyed. "No way. we're just friends!"

Teuchi chuckled at the youth's antics. "Oh how it is to be young."

Ayame walked next to her father with a glare at her little bro. "If I find out you're mistreating your girlfriend you are getting the frying fan mister" she pointed at Naruto.

Hinata found the Ramen Chef and his daughters antics funny but decided she did not want any misunderstandings between anyone. "Excuse me."

Ayame turned to the diminutive girl. Hinata offered an embarrassed smile, "Naruto is not my boyfriend. We are merely friends."

Ayame pinked in embarrassment, "Gomen..."

"So who's this young lady you brought in Naruto" Teuchi cut in.

Suddenly feeling bashful Naruto put his hands behind his head and adopted a grin, "She's one of my party members in my adventuring group."

"That's interesting to hear. I can tell you must be strong if you are going into those dungeons." Teuchi remarked sounding impressed.

"Indeed I am a practitioner of my clans gentle fist. It is an ancient fighting style that my clan has practiced since its creation."

Ayame gave the small girl a thumbs up, "It sounds like you are on your way to success already. Keep it up and you will go far."

She blushed, "It's nothing really."

The conversation continued on for a good hour until they had their fill. Naruto tagged along as they walked to the Academy. "I really enjoyed the meal" Hinata complemented shyly.

Naruto beamed, "I'm glad. Maybe we could do something tomorrow?"

Hinata's lips curled upwards. Naruto was so nice to her, but unfortunately someone else had stolen her heart. "Sure, I would like that."

Naruto gave the girl a gentle smile. She reminded him so much of his late wife, but she was not the same Hinata. He had made it clear years ago he was only interested in being friends. Luckily someone else had captured the downtrodden girls admiration.

Six Years had passed since Naruto had been dropped into this new life. Much had occurred during that time. Shortly after their trip to Uzushiogakure the Sandaime had gone missing, leaving Tsunade to take up the post. It had been a somber affair. Naruto spent much of that time grieving, and not so soon afterwards the Snake Sannin went rogue. Naruto realized that unless they reached their previous strength they would be vulnerable to the same fate as the Sandaime. Every spare moment was time spent training to surpass their limitations. Not a day was wasted without dungeoneering or sparing at full strength. Sasuke had ended up reaching his previous life's power, and soon after so did Naruto and Kyuubi.

That was not the only development. Sasuke to everyone's surprise had taken a liking to Hinata and invited her and Sakura into their growing party. Though they were not as strong as the three players they had gained more power than their former worlds counterparts.

Once he considered everything Naruto could say he was happy in this new life. The only complaint was enduring the hell that was the academy. _'Speaking of...'_

It was time for another day of hell. Dear log save him.

III

Walking into class Hinata caught the usual gross stares from Kiba and sat down next to her lovable enigmatic friend Sasuke. Ever since Hinata and Sakura had joined the 'Party' Sasuke had dropped his 'brooding avenger' act. She found it hilarious when the entire class thought someone had replaced Sasuke when he suddenly started showing his true emotions.

"Good Morning Hinata, Naruto." Sasuke greeted with a very Un-Uchiha like smile.

"Good Morning Sasuke" She sat down next to him and unloaded her supplies from her inventory. She always got weird looks but all Players had this ability and the shock had worn off after the third time years ago.

It was a surprise to discover that joining a players 'Party' allowed an NPC to have limited access to the same abilities while in the party. At first they only formed a party when they needed to slay some monsters, but over time the convenience of having a 'Gamer Lite' was too alluring to pass up, so they just stayed as a Party of five at all times. This was good as they could tell if something was wrong with each other by simply checking their status bars. Some bonus's such as allowing her to accept a quest on the groups behalf or being able to use 'Observe.'

There were some cons as well. Hinata could not choose what perks she received when she hit a 50 attribute milestone. Neither could she spend any reward attribute points she earned from a quest; like perks those were automatically distributed as well. All of those things were done automatically based on what skills she trained. This meant she never had a choice of saving the first 50 points a Player received in the first 10 levels, or any subsequent quest related ones. This meant she would gain strength quickly at first but lose a lot of free power when it became hard to grind attributes later on.

"Did you discover any new abilities? You said you were going to try to find out what you could do yesterday." He asked.

"Well I made a new Gentle Fist technique by infusing my finger with sharpened needles of chakra. It should pierce through light armor and damage the chakra network instead of sealing it off. "

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Really? That's impressive. Can you show me that technique?"

"Hmm" She softly deflected her eyes trying not to meet his, "Maybe."

"Aww" You're so cruel he teased.

"Oh you" She giggled.

He leaned back in his seat with elbows behind his head, "Most ninja don't invent their own techniques until they are chunin. I didn't learn it myself until I got Nature Manipulation nailed down. Your chakra control must be impressive to do it yourself."

"Thank You," She mumbled.

She was about to continue when she was interrupted. Kiba strolled in front of her looking smug. She gagged as the stench of cheap cologne and dog fur invaded her space. "Eww gross. Don't come near me smelling like that."

Kiba growled at her, "Why are you with a stuck up bastard like Sasuke. You should be with an alpha like me."

Hinata waved her hands in the air, "Kiba please stop this. I already told you I'm not interested."

Whatever Kiba was about to say was moot when he collapsed to his knees. Killing intent filled the air as Sasuke glared at Kiba; looking like he was a thread away from killing the Inuzuka. Kiba sweated under Sasuke's ice cold stare.

"Leave."

Kiba rushed back to his seat Akamaru whimpering the whole way. Hinata sighed in relief giving Sasuke a nod, "Thanks." She whispered.

"People like him just grind on my nerves." He replied.

Kiba glared at the duo from a few rows over. Ever since that new girl had joined class the Dobe had been outperforming him in spars. Then the only girl he was interested in fell for Sasuke of all people. He refused to believe a dead last could be better than him or that Sasuke could show affection. It had to be that girl. The day she showed up Sasuke went from a rock to being all chummy with her and Naruto; then somehow, Sasuke had roped Hinata and Sakura into their little group. The fox girl must be somehow responsible for the changes. "Hey Dobe"

Naruto sighed. "What Kiba?"

"How are you doing better than me? Tell me how a dead last like you is stronger than an Alpha like me." Kiba demanded

Kyuubi snorted drawing a fierce look from Kiba. Naruto chuckled to the Inuzuka's growing ire, "Well it could be because I'm just better than you."

Kiba's hands gripped his desk so hard his hands whitened. He grit is teeth grumbling unhappily as he glared at Naruto.

"Good morning, class," announced Iruka, entering the classroom followed closely by Mizuki.

There was an echoed "Good morning, sensei" from the students.

Iruka began a speech about how he was proud of them all for making it so far and how they would be expected to behave from then on as actual Shinobi. Naruto stared out the window ignoring the Chunin's speech. Memories of these last few years cycled through his mind.

Sasuke, Kyuubi, Hinata, Sakura, they had trained together over the last few years, and after little time he had the basics of all of their tricks down. They had sparred every day until they couldn't move. He had gained over thirty levels so far and had rapidly improved in strength, without spending any of his spare 50 points. They spent their sparing sessions learning teamwork and each other's abilities, hiding nothing. All that was left from that point was to develop new strategies and techniques , but in doing so he got to be good friends with Sakura and Hinata.

Then there was Kyuubi. Out of everyone he had spent most of his time with her.

They spent the nights telling each other stories of their childhood and their hopes and dreams.

 **Flashback**

Naruto sat on the stone head of the Fourth Hokage beside Kyuubi. The starry night sky above them reminded him of his old home. He looked at the countless stars and wondered if one of them could be his former home. Looking over at Kyuubi he admired her glossy flowing hair and glowing feral red eyes that reflected the starlight. Kyuubi was laying beside him with half-lidded eyes and her tails had wrapped around them like a blanket. " _Beautiful_ "

He loved seeing that look on her face. The one that gazed at the night sky with relaxed curiosity.

"Hey Kyuubi." he said laying back, his arms folded behind his head.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could become Hokage?"

She blinked. Why was he asking this? "Of Course" She leaned over and gave him a hug. She felt him tense beneath her arms and he shook slightly. She rubbed his shoulders until she felt them slacken and relax.

He turned his head to her with a bittersweet expression, "You know you're the first person to tell me that besides Jiji. I need to tell you something." His voice broke towards the end.

"What is it? You can tell me anything" She frowned wondering what he wanted to say.

Cloudy blue eyes looked at her intently, "I love you." He looked into her crimson eyes full of emotion. "Kyuubi no kitsune I love you!"

Like a Bijuudama his declaration left her gasping, Love? Her? Naruto loved her? Hope, fear, anxiety, she could see all of these warring within his sapphire eyes.

Slowly she felt heat bloom within her bosom and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I Love you too!"

Soft lips pressed against Naruto and time stopped.

"Mhmhm"

He leaned into the kiss letting all the worries that had been dragging him down fall away.

Naruto slowly broke away, "I guess this makes us official." He said sporting the biggest grin she had ever seen.

"Mhm, and as long as I'm around nothing will ever separate us" She reassured him

He leaned into her embrace feeling at ease as she stood strong letting him know he was not alone anymore. She had seen the loneliness plaguing him like a disease. Where was the Ice Queen she used to be, the loner, the friendless monster? Maybe she had gone soft in this new world. All she knew was she cared for someone deeply, maybe for the first time, and she would go through hell for him.

He looked over at her with affection and an emotion she couldn't identify. "Don't start the waterworks again." She joked.

He laughed, "Way to ruin the moment."

She giggled, "Would you like to know my dream?"

"You have dreams?" He said with a puzzled look, but she spied the slightest curl breaking into a smile that betrayed him.

She feigned anger, "Oh woe is me. My dear Naruto-Kun thinks so little of me?" She said breaking into a fit of hysterics. They shared a good laugh and she calmed down a bit before her features hardened. Immediately the laughing stopped as he sensed she wanted to speak.

"My dream is a bit weird for most girls..." She began.

Naruto listened raptly as she continued. "My dream has always been to be the best, the smartest, the strongest. I want to use that power to help bring peace."

"So you want to fulfill my old dream then?"

Her eyes twinkled, "Yes"

Seeing realization dawn on him she continued, "I want people to understand each other and help create peace between the nations. I want to get rid of ninjutsu and bring back the ninshu that the sage promoted."

"That won't be easy, but I will be with you every step of the way." He squeezed her.

Kyuubi returned the hug with her own. Finally, she looked up to the stars. What did they remind her of?

 _"Purpose"_

Why did they?

A fox kit sage before a kindly sage. The young kit watched intently as a decrepid blind leper prostrated himself before the elderly man. The leper had nothing to offer. The Sage's Sons had mocked the Leper for his audacity to request healing without payment. To everyone's surprise the Sage healed the blind Leper. The kit watched doe eyed and young as the Sage preached the value of another life.

 _"What is my purpose?"_

The Sage now sat on his deathbed. A new satellite hung in the sky. **"I leave it to you my children."** The Sage proclaimed. **"Remember who you are. Never forget that."**

They reminded her of who she was, her purpose. She had nothing to prove. She looked at him with a faraway look, "My ambition, my drive, is to do what you had, but this time I do it with my own two hands."

After that there was silence for several moments. He looked at her, "I believe you, and we will accomplish it, together."

Kyuubi felt a heaving in her chest shocked that he would support her even after everything he had been through. No one deserved rest more than him. He had already sacrificed everything to bring peace in his last life. She honestly thought he would leave her to finish this quest herself, but he would support her even after everything he had endured, just for her? She felt butterflies in her stomach seeing such conviction.

"Thank you" She whispered.

After that, even though nothing was said, they felt inseparable.

 **Flashback End**

She was drawn out of musing when Iruka seemed near the end of his speech.

Iruka walked to his desk drinking a cup of coffee and gave the class a stern look, "Today you all become ninja of Konohagakure. You will be expected to give your lives for the village if needed and perform missions where the stakes may be beyond just risking your own life, but the lives of your team and client as well."

 _'Ok...That was pretty heavy'_ She thought.

Iruka finished his speech as Mizuki called up students one by one to perform the basic three jutsu's needed to graduate. One by one they were called up.

"All you have to do is perform the Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin." Iruka rattled off.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and chuckled, "Easy."

Iruka gained a tick mark on his head. "Don't treat this like a joke Naruto!"

"Jeeze take it easy. I got this" Naruto waved him off before performing the Henge. A poof of smoke obscured him before he was replaced by the Sandaime. "Well how do I look" Naruto asked in the deep, yet kindly voice of the Sandaime.

Iruka walked around Naruto inspecting his Henge. "It's good. Let's see your other two."

Naruto nodded and replaced himself with a wide eyed Sasuke. The Uchiha fell on his butt unceremoniously. The Uchiha was about to yell before he was replaced by a laughing Naruto.

"Impressive" Iruka commented. It takes a lot of chakra to replace yourself with a living person.

"Alright let's see your bunshin"

Naruto grimaced while mentally readying himself. He had to fail if he wanted to catch the traitor chunin. He had spent time arguing about this with Sasuke but there was no other way to out the silver haired bastard.

He began forming the hand signs. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" A handful of sickly clones appeared around him.

Iruka frowned, "I'm sorry Naruto but you fail."

Naruto's face drooped in a frown and he slowly walked out the doors. Kyuubi and Sasuke stayed inside watching, so that Mizuki wouldn't get scared away. He walked outside and got on the old swing he always went to when he was lonely.

Mizuki looked at Iruka, "Hey Iruka are you sure we can't pass him? He got the other two down."

Iruka sighed. He didn't like this any better than his teammate, "I'm sorry you know the rules. If you can't perform the basic three you don't graduate."

Shikamaru watched all this with a questioning look. Why did it matter if someone couldn't perform a basic clone jutsu. Naruto had huge chakra reserves and seemed as powerful as a Jounin. Were they stupid?

 _'No, they just can't see how strong he is. Out of them all only Iruka is not blinded by prejudice, and he has no leeway over the others.'_ He realized.

Consistently Naruto had the lowest scores outside of sparing, even if his showing against Ibiki at the mere age of 6 had shown him to be abnormally strong. Shikamaru had deduced that Naruto must be gaming the system. The only reason he think of was so that he was put in a team with Sasuke and Kyuubi. It was well known the dead last was paired with the Rookie of the year and the top Kunoichi.

 _'Yes that is definitely his aim, but why did he purposely fail then?'_ Shikamaru wondered.

 _'Troublesome blonds.'_ He thought.

III

After performing the basic three and getting her headband Sakura walked outside and saw Mizuki talking to Naruto. Channeling chakra to her ears she tried to listen in.

Nosing in on their conversation Sakura was disgusted as she listened in.

"All you have to do is grab the forbidden scroll and you will graduate. What do you say?" Mizuki asked with a sickly sweet voice.

Naruto's face darkened as he nodded.

Sakura gasped. She watched in disbelief as the blonde knucklehead walked off to get the scroll. She ignored the silently cackling Mizuki to follow after her friend. She was going to make sure he didn't get himself killed doing something stupid. _'Why did Naruto purposely fail the test? Also why is that creep Mizuki trying to get him to steal the forbidden scroll?'_ She thought confused.

Over the years she had participated in grueling training and adventures to strange worlds with crazy monsters. She had fought alongside Naruto so she knew this must be some sort of plan of his.

 _'If I want to find out I need to follow him. He is strong enough to take care of himself anyway.'_

Hours went by as Naruto seemingly wandered the village aimlessly, frustrating her to no end. After what felt like forever she noticed him start searching his surrounding before heading to the Hokage tower.

Deciding that he would be more cautious now that he was stealing the scroll Sakura began sneaking around now that the crowds had thinned out during the night. _'It's happening. He's really going to steal the scroll'_ She thought.

* * *

 **[GROUP QUEST ALERT!]**

 **A will to protect and a desire for power**

 **Main objective**

 **Follow Naruto undetected to the secret location.**

 **Secondary Objective**

 **Learn a jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll of Seals.**

 **Completion: 10,000 Exp.**

 **Failure: Death**

 **Accept? (Yes/No)**

* * *

After reading over the quest she pressed the accept button.

Silently activating **Stealth** Sakura's form turned translucent and her footfalls became muffled; she stalked the blonde as he entered the Hokage tower. Silently she crawled on top of a roof and waited to see if Naruto would succeed in nabbing the mythic forbidden scroll.

Moments passed as she stoically laid prone on the adjacent roof from the Hokage Tower. Soon enough she spotted Naruto jump out a window. Naruto came out the building looking wild.

III

Dare he say he was impressed. He had sensed a vague presence hours ago and it had stayed barely detectable until now. Sakura truly was a prodigy. It was only a shame that he hadn't given her more attention the first time around. There was some regret starting to surface for not telling her about his mission tonight, but it was his business and not anyone else's.

So here he was, standing in a back alley near the Hokage's tower, memorizing the various patrols, and their passing for his chance to infiltrate. He couldn't scrub the tingling feeling of dread that this might not go how he remembered.

Naruto saw the gap he was waiting for and darted through the opening to a latched window. Quickly picking the lock, he then lifted the window slightly and slid his small frame inside. Naruto's landing on the hard wood floor was near soundless. He then trudged as quietly, and slowly as possible to the door of the storage room he'd sleuthed into.

Naruto cracked the door slightly open to look down the hall, realizing the patrol had just turned the corner, giving him the time he needed to sneak to the door down the hall. Naruto was very thankful that he knew the tower as well as he did or he'd have been in been caught already.

In the next room he took out a hand axe and began chopping at the floor near the corner. He needed to get down another floor and the easiest method was to simply hack through the floor. This method was rough but if he wanted to avoid any more patrols he had no choice. He just had to be extra quiet this time of night because the noise would easily carry.

Hours passed as he sweated and checked over his shoulder. Silently he hacked away until the floor gave way and he squeezed into the hole he made. Appearing inside the tower armory he grimaced at seeing someone polishing a rack of swords.

"Fucking Kiminko ratting on me. Now I'm on probation doing chores on the dead shift" The unnamed chunin swore. The man roughly polished a chokuto fuming at his personal dilemma, "I swear when I find that bi...ACK"

An arm roped around the man's neck and pulled tight. Naruto held the man in a chokehold until his struggling stopped. Delicately he rolled the man onto his back and checked his pulse.

"Thump, Thump, Thump" Naruto sighed in relief. He was sure if he killed someone he would not be forgiven quite so easily. Moving outside the armory he quietly made his way down the hall. The patrols had thinned out so deep inside the Hokage tower.

He stopped at a door that was ajar, lit only by a single candle inside. He finally saw the library through the crack of the door. The room was dim, which suited Naruto fine, less visibility meant less chance of being caught.

As quietly as he was able Naruto opened the door then closed it without a sound. For a minute Naruto checked around the room looking for the forbidden scroll. Unending amounts of scrolls littered the room, only broken into categories. He was tempted to grab one of the scrolls and claim ignorance, but he had the feeling that he was already going to be in enough trouble as it was, so it was best to simply get what he came for and leave.

 **"Finally, I thought you would never get the scroll"** A feminine voice commented that only he could hear. Said comment garnered a snort from him.

 _"Oh really? Me neither."_ Naruto retorted. He could sense the Kitsune rolling her eyes over the other end of their call.

 **"Oh you know you love my little quips"** Kyuubi laughed.

"Naruto? Is that you?" asked Tsunade.

"Oh shit," said Naruto, seeing the tipsy woman enter the room with a frown. The buxom woman flipped the light switch.

Naruto was suddenly bathed in blinding light, holding the forbidden scroll in his arms. "Hahah...I'm sure this can be explained." Naruto said laughing awkwardly.

 **"Busted"** Kyuubi sing-songed

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, not looking pleased in the slightest to see Naruto holding the scroll.

Naruto froze. He couldn't hurt his Baa-Chan, and explaining this situation would be tough. If he didn't do something to take the drunk woman out, he would fail. Like lightning he thought of the tipsy blonde, her habits, her hobbies, and her tendencies. Then it struck him, the little orange book that Tsunade read; that Naruto caught her reading with a nose bleed one night when she thought no one was looking.

The old hag was a closet pervert. Perverts always fainted when they saw naked women, but Tsunade was a woman so that would not work, _'but maybe... '_ Knowing full well there was no way in hell he could cast a genjutsu on the kage, he did the next best thing.

"Reverse Sexy Technique," shouted Naruto, making the seals for Henge rapidly.

A poof of smoke obscured Naruto. The Godaime's eyes narrowed and she got into a stance, ready for whatever the young boy could throw at her. The smoke cleared away, and revealed a naked mature twenty year old man with rippling muscles and a six pack. The blond stud had a long flowing mane of hair that fell to his lower back, with wisps of smoke barely obscuring his nether regions.

The Godaime's jaw dropped and blood leaked from her nose. He was now staring down the venerable woman. "Mo-mmy, Pleeeease tend to your little Uke. I've been very naughty," Naruto moaned in his best imitation of one of the one of those effeminate guys from the red-light district, while flexing his muscles and abs.

The poor pervert never stood a chance. The Hokage was instantly propelled backward with blood spraying from her nose. Within seconds the red faced woman was on the ground twitching, and smiling a stupid grin, while leaking blood from her nose.

"I can't believe that actually worked" He murmured, letting the illusion disperse.

 **"Oh my."** A breathy voice gasped.

Naruto mentally gave Kyuubi an teasing smile, "Jealous you weren't here to see it yourself?"

 **"T-that's not true!"** protested Kyuubi her cheeks lighting up a brilliant shade of red.

"Alright, alright. I believe you Foxy-Chan" He replied with a coy smirk.

 **"Foxy-Chan?"** Kyuubi whispered sounding pleased.

"Yep, you're my cute Foxy-Chan."

"Is that so?" Kyuubi asked sounding amused.

"Mhm"

"Well then, Foxy-Chan demands foot rubs and back massages."

Naruto mentally hit a roadblock, "Nani?!"

He could imagine Kyuubi smiling evilly, "That's right. When you get home it's time you learned how to please a woman. Foot rubs and back massages every night."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

III

Sakura followed Naruto covertly. She suspected he had noticed her presence by now. He seemed to be twitching and muttering to himself.

That fact is made clear by the paranoid glances he throws in every direction. He does so with such force that he nearly loses balance, and growls in frustration several times. Now and then she could make out a muttered 'Foxy-Chan, and 'Why?'

Sakura smirks in the shadow cast under a large oak tree. It's amusing to know that she had such a powerful boy jumping at shadows. She was almost amused enough to continue her silent torment before she decided enough was enough.

Now it was near midnight. The forest had grown dark. Where once the forest seemed inviting and warm, was now harsh shadows, and menacing gnarled limbs. The sound of rustling leaves and the wind created an eerie setting. Sakura steps out of cover; she knows the blond won't attack her on sight.

Naruto yelped when he turned his head around only to meet the grinning face of his bubblegum haired party member. Sakura's face was half revealed under the moonlight. Her pale skin was illuminated like a pearl glowing under the pale light of the moon. Her emerald eye was shining amusement at his distress.

"S-Sakura what are you doing here?!" Naruto stammered out. Mentally he cursed having completely forgotten about the bubblegum girl.

She gave a toothy grin that reminded Naruto of a predator, "I think the better question is why are you carrying the forbidden scroll?"

His eyes dilated like a fish, "I can explain..."

"Please do. Tell me about the part where you forget to clue me in on this."

Naruto offered a pleading look at her, "Look I didn't want to get you involved in this mess. Mizuki told me if I got the scroll and learned a jutsu I could pass!"

She cocked and eye at that, "And I'm guessing you knew he would make such an offer?"

He flinched. "I thought so." said Sakura disappointed.

Naruto dropped the scroll. "I didn't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice." She said.

He huffed. "You know Sasuke would kill me if I got you hurt.

She shifted uneasy. It was an open secret that Sasuke seemed to have feeling for her and Hinata. One time a creepy old bandaged guy had approached her and Sasuke had stepped between them like a feral animal. She had never seen the old man again but she guessed Sasuke was involved somehow.

"I understand." She spoke in a gentle tone. He looked at her with an intensity that almost made her flinch.

"You're right." He admitted

Silence.

"Me and Sasuke have lost a lot. I should have told you." Naruto murmured somewhat subdued.

Sakura cast her eyes somberly but offered a reassuring smile, "It's ok. Just trust me a little next time ok

Naruto's stomach uncoiled in relief, "Sure"

"Good, now we have jutsu to learn, and a traitor to take down." Sakura claimed throwing a fist in the air. Like that the depressing mood in the air had been reversed.

Looking like she was ready for business Sakura sat down and motioned for him to plop down too. Sitting next to her they opened the scroll.

Naruto looked at various jutsu with 'Observe.' There were tons of jutsu in here that he could learn, but only so many he actually wanted.

Naruto pointed to the "Shadow clone jutsu". "What do you think about this jutsu?" He asked.

She glanced at the jutsu he pointed out.

 **[Summoning: Edo Tensei (Active) - S Rank Jutsu- 1 Sacrifice Required]**

 _This technique covers a sacrifice in the ash's of the dead to reform the dead into an immortal soldier at your command. The dead retain all their power, memories, and abilities from their life. You may take away the revived Shinobi's free will in return for a significant reduction in power. The revived cannot be slain. The only way to stop the resurrected Shinobi is to seal them away._

Impressed she immediately noticed the applications. With this jutsu someone could resurrect an undying army and take on anyone. Plus who wouldn't want a zombie army? "Yes I definitely think you should learn this Naruto. Also write down any other skills that look interesting."

"On it."

She took the time to skim through the scroll picking out what she wanted to learn. After all, any edge in this warring world was welcome, especially for someone like her who did not have any overpowered abilities.

 **[Shadow Shuriken Jutsu (Active) - B Rank Jutsu]**

 _Creates physical copies of any weapon. Usually used to make copies of thrown weapons mid air for a large area attack._

 **[Ki Control (Passive) - A Rank Jutsu]**

 _The user forms meditates to control Ki, or better known as spirit. Formally one mixes their chakra and killing intent to create a new energy suited for combat. Where ninjutsu succeeded ninshu, Ki is expected to succeed Ninjutsu._

 **[Ki Blast (Active) - C Rank Jutsu]**

 _Forming Ki and condensing it one can use such a technique to create blasts of pure energy._

 **[Dissection Jutsu (Active) - A Rank Jutsu]**

 _This jutsu was invented by Orochimaru and branded as forbidden by the Sandaime on the grounds that any knowledge gained through evil means was tainted. Channeling chakra into the target body or object the caster delves into the secrets that it offers, improper usage of this technique results in damage to the surveyed object. This technique can see any property of the object, depending on user skill. If properly mastered one can delve into the memories of the target and even learn jutsu the target knew before death._

Sakura salivated at the list of techniques before her. Like a platter filled with the tastiest treats. Naruto had trained her in the shadow clone jutsu some time ago so their training would go faster. Shadow clones in combination with "Shadow Shuriken" could be used for large scale aoe attacks or diversions. Ki control could help her train her body to utilize her large Power Level. "Ki Blast" was just all around good for an offense boost. Edo Tensei was downright OP no question of that.

The Dissection Jutsu was going to be her favorite. She was a scientist and Medic nin under the apprenticeship of Tsunade. Learning a technique that could offer in depth knowledge about the chakra system and its functions would be invaluable to her work. Deciding to get this over with she selected the technique's she wanted to learn.

 **You have selected [Shadow Shuriken Jutsu]**

 **You have selected [Summoning: Edo Tensei]**

 **You have selected [Ki Control]**

 **You have selected [Ki Blast]**

 **You have selected [Dissection Jutsu]**

 **Would you like to learn these skills?**

Without Hesitation she pressed the 'Confirm '(Yes)'.

* * *

 **[QUEST COMPLETED!]**

 **A will to protect and a desire for power**

 **Main objective**

 **Follow Naruto undetected to the secret location. (Accomplished)**

 **Secondary Objective**

 **Learn a jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. (Accomplished)**

 **Total Rewards Earned: 10,000 Exp**

* * *

 _Ding! you Have leveled up._

Sakura dismissed the notifications with a wave. She was so glad being in a party let her share such an ability. It was a shame party's were limited to 5 at once or she would have invited Ino. She had to reread what she was looking at to make sure she grasped the gravity of what she just absorbed. She was aching to test these new jutsu out, and she knew just the person who could help her out. Grinning darkly she laughed madly.

Naruto looked at her weirdly as she cackled into the night. "You ok there" He asked with a questioning look. He liked his...friend, but she was sure weird, and slightly creepy."

Turning to face him Sakura bared her teeth in a savage smile. "Yes, I'm more than ok"

 **"You sure know how to pick-em Naruto"** Kyuubi joked.

Naruto scratched his head. " She always gets like this when discovers something new. She may be slightly odd but I'm not one to talk."

 **"I don't pretend to understand you humans and your unusual behaviors."** His girlfriend remarked.

Naruto's snorted. He was about to make a retort when he sensed someone approaching.

Iruka landed in the clearing and looked at the two academy students with anger. Betrayal flashed across his face before it was replaced by apathy, making Naruto flinch.

Iruka was not happy. He could be laying in his bed right now, relaxing while reading a good novel, instead of standing here across his two students who had stolen village property. No, Iruka was not happy at all.

"Naruto," yelled the all too familiar and all too angry voice of Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei," replied Naruto, speaking as if he hadn't just stolen the forbidden scroll.

Iruka stepped forward. "Do you two have any idea what you've done" He asked, disappointment in his voice.

Naruto glowered at him, "I've learned a clone technique, and stolen the scroll I needed to become a genin just like Mizuki sensei asked me to."

"Mizuki asked you to steal the forbidden scroll?" asked Iruka horrified.

Naruto nodded grimly. He knew this was coming. He hated having to fool Iruka but this was the only way to 'out' Mizuki.

Iruka removed a small torch from his vest and lights it. The torch lit up a radiant orange as he approached them both. "Where is Mizuki now?" He asked deadly serious.

Sakura spoke, "We don't know. I followed Naruto and Mizuki only told him to meet him here."

Whatever Iruka was about to say was lost when Naruto was alerted to an approaching danger. **Chakra Sense** told him of an incoming attack. Jumping backwards he rolled before getting into a taijutsu stance. The fireball that would have hit him impacted the ground exploding.

A man wearing a flak jacket and carrying twin windmill shuriken's landed in a crouch in the clearing. The newcomer rises from his crouch. The white hair parts in the front and the light of the torch reveals the face of someone who should be an ally, but whose half-shadowed eyes gleam menacingly.

Naruto used his 'Observe'

 _Mizuki Touji - Academy Teacher - Lvl 22 - NPC_

 _HP: 633,600 PL: 63, 360_

 _Age: 34_

 _Status: Alive_

 _STR: 45_

 _END: 32_

 _AGI: 29_

 _INT: 11_

 _WIS: 8_

 _LUK: 5_

 _Traits:_

 **Civilian Born:** Born to the common class you are more popular with non-ninja. +80% REP again with non-ninja.

 _Perks:_

 **Teacher:** 50% Bonus towards imparted wisdom when teaching

 **Traitor:** Having sold your closest allies out you have -70% REP towards Reputable establishments, while gaining a +40% REP towards black market alignments.

 _Status effects:_ **None**

 **EXP Earned:** 500

 **Drops:** N/A

 **Description:** _Mizuki Touji is an academy teacher and Chunin of Konohagakure no sato. Having lived a comfy life Mizuki has decided he is not satisfied living the life of an academy teach and desires to betray his village for more power and fame._

"I'm impressed you found this place, Iruka," said Mizuki, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You ...traitor," groaned Iruka, his voice weak, somewhat hurt by his friends betrayal.

"Naruto give me that scroll," ordered Mizuki.

Naruto pointed at himself with a dumb look. "Me?"

Mizuki rolled his eyes. "Who else dumbass? Now gimmie that scroll and you can become a Genin" Mizuki's smile turned feral and he gestured for the scroll.

"Naruto! Don't give him the scroll. Mizuki is a traitor!" Yelled Iruka.

Mizuki sneered at his once friend. "You willing to die for this punk, Iruka?"

Iruka shook his head only to sober himself, "Mizuki, what are you doing?"

Naruto stepped forward and grabbed hold of his shoulder, "He's not your friend anymore"

A smile creeps onto Mizuki's face, "He's right you know, Iruka. You don't know me and I damn well intend to murder the fuck out of these two."

Mizuki looked over to Sakura and she shuddered as he undressed her with his eyes, "Maybe I'll keep the girl. I could always use a spare toy" Mizuki chuckled darkly.

Naruto fumed, 'This bastard was not going to hurt one of the 'precious people' to show him kindness."

 **"Naruto! Rip him apart."** Kyuubi roared.

Iruka stood still with a dumb look on his face. "I...I can't believe this."

"Don't give me that look; you've wanted to kill this annoying punk for as long as I have. It figures that you wouldn't have the guts to live the dream. That's the problem with everybody in this village: nobody has the fucking balls to do what really needs to be done. Join me Iruka! We can kill the demon brat together!"

No response; just stunned silence from the scarred chuunin and the drop-out who looks ready to rip the silver haired chunins throat out.

Iruka glares incredulously at Mizuki; the feeling of being betrayed by someone he has worked closely alongside for years is completely foreign to him. He has always known that betrayal is commonplace in the shinobi world, but knowing about it doesn't come remotely close to the pain and shock of actually experiencing it. He had always trusted his friend to have his back, and now he stood ready to kill him without remorse.

Mizuki sneered at the annoying demon brat that had tormented him for the last few years with its presence, "hey Naruto would you like to know why you're hated by everyone?"

Already knowing full well why he asked anyway, 'Alright I'll bite. Why?"

"No Mizuki! You know it's forbidden!" yelled Iruka.

Mizuki laughed manically. 'Thirteen years ago a nine-tailed fox devastated the village. It couldn't be killed, so the Yondaime did the next best thing."

"Mizuki no!" Iruka screamed.

"He turned the fox into a small baby so it could never regain its power. That baby is you Naruto!" Mizuki grinned savagely.

Sakura already knowing everything was surprised this was some sort of wide held secret. She glanced over to the blonde. _'What will you do now, Naruto?.'_

Naruto yawned, "Cool story."

Mizuki sweat-dropped. Naruto panned over to Iruka's disbelieving face, "What you thought that this was some big revelation?" He pointed at Mizuki, "Chumps like him whisper 'Demon Brat' or 'Kyuubi boy' every time they think I can't hear them."

Mizuki watched this slowly getting more angry as Naruto spoke, "Enough!"

Mizuki having decided the talking was over laughed, "Time to die Demon brat!" Pulling out one of the giant windmill Shuriken from his back Mizuki launched it towards the blond-haired deadlast. "Die!"

Naruto stood ready to dodge when Iruka jumped in ahead of him, taking the attack for him. Whatever He had to say was silenced when Iruka jumped in front of him. Even though this had happened once shock overwhelmed him. "Why" He asked weakly.

Iruka grinned though the pain, "You're Konoha's number one knucklehead and my student. You're not the demon that the villagers call you."

Naruto's eyes watered. He should have anticipated this, but deep down he needed to know. Even this Iruka truly cared for him.

The high emotions coming off Iruka are lost on Mizuki, "I always knew you were a demon lover, but I didn't think you would sink to sacrificing yourself for one. Once I kill the demon I'll be welcomed back into the village as a hero!"

A grin flourishes across Mizuki's face, and a shadow falls over him. With a mighty groan Iruka stood up. Accepting the fact that he is facing an enemy he rushes towards his once friend turned enemy. The two chuunin speed towards each other, their blades meet and begin their rapid-paced exchange of strikes and parries. Iruka slashed at Mizuki only for the Chunin to casually lean back; Iruka's wounds having taken their toll. For a good few minutes both chunin are evenly matched in a stalemate of blocked kunai strikes, and deftly thrown Shuriken that canceled each other out, then, the balance began to shift.

More and more kunai stabs bypass Iruka's defense forcing him to give way to his advancing enemy. Shuriken began hitting their mark drawing blood. In a fair fight Iruka would win hands down, but they were Shinobi, and Mizuki had no qualms about playing dirty.

The scarred instructor loses ground to the traitors sneak attacks and low blow strikes.

Iruka addresses Naruto and Sakura from over his shoulder, "Run! Leave while you can!"

Mizuki moves to stop them, but Iruka stands in his way, and buys the teens time for them to escape the clearing. Iruka intends to sacrifice himself as atonement for how he treated Naruto at the start of the academy. When he had first met the boy he had hated him. He had bought into the spiel that the villagers spoke. Rumors told him that the boy was a merciless killing machine, that had killed his parents, and countless others.

They had been wrong, so wrong. The boy was a shining beacon of light. Despite all the discrimination and pain Naruto endured he was still the same knuckle-headed kid that loved to pull pranks and skip class.

"Naruto is my beloved student. You won't lay a hand on him" Iruka spoke with conviction.

Mizuki sneered. 'Then die."

Mizuki moved to stab a kunai into Iruka's Jugular. Eyes widened as the kunai neared and Iruka closed his eyes . _'I guess this is it for me. I hope you two get away.'_

As the Kunai neared a hand grasped the arm holding the knife. Mizuki grunted in pain as Naruto held Mizuki's wrist in a vice like grip. "You damned Demon unhand me!"

Naruto's hair shadowed his face. **"Gladly."** With a tearing sound Mizuki screamed as his arm was ripped out at the elbow. Looking down at his missing arm Mizuki paled as he beheld a stone faced Naruto.

Something about seeing the normally carefree child devoid of all emotion sent chills down Mizuki's back.

"You...are complete scum. You're an embarrassment to the village. " Naruto spoke low and coldly.

"Damn demon" Mizuki bellowed weakly as he turned deathly pale from blood loss. Taking out his remaining Windmill Shuriken he hurled it towards Sakura. "If I can't kill you I'll kill your demon slut!"

Naruto turned around not looking worried in the slightest as he tracked the weapons trajectory. Sakura looked at the approaching weapon with amusement. Holding a hand out she stood in place to Iruka's horror.

"Get away, move!" Iruka screamed.

"Plunk." Sakura casually caught the Windmill Shuriken with her bare hand. Mizuki and Iruka's jaw dropped in disbelief. Sakura still looking bored looped her hand around the center of the massive Shuriken and grasped it. With a heave she redirected the massive shuriken back at its wielder.

Mizuki screeched in fright as his own weapon zoomed towards him near the speed of light, and consequently turned him into a red smear.

All was finally silent as the wind whistled lowly.

Sakura smiled warmly as Iruka walked up to Naruto. Iruka approached Naruto weakly. "Close your eyes buddy" Iruka said slightly shaky.

Closing his eyes Naruto felt a weight around his head. Opening them Naruto noticed his new headband. Tearing up emotion he hugged Iruka.

Iruka chuckled before winching in pain, "You're a ninja now Naruto. You did good"

Afterwards the trio were escorted to the Hokage tower where they were debriefed on the nights events. Naruto was given a sharp reprimanding but ultimately got a pat on the head from the busty village leader. As everyone walked out Tsunade asked for Naruto to stay.

"Ahm if you could stay for a moment Naruto." The Godaime asked kindly.

Sakura and Iruka sent curious glances his way, and in Iruka's case, worry, but he waved them off. "Go on you guys. I'll be ok. "

Hesitantly Sakura walked out. "See you tomorrow Naruto. I hope we end up on the same team!"

He smiled brightly at the chipper bubblegum girl. "Same here."

The door shut leaving him alone with the blond Hokage. A large killing intent paralyzed him on the spot. He shook involuntarily when Tsunade gave him a look that said 'You better start running.'

"If you tell anyone what happened between us earlier brat, the balls come off."

He gasped. Where had the Tipsy Coy Senju gone? Before him was the an avatar of feminine fury. The woman's presence was rooting him to the spot. Gulping he replied, "Hokage-Sama I promise to never tell anyone you read Icha-Icha and love S&M. I will keep it a secret to my dying breathe, you have my word!"

The enraged Senju continued staring at him for a few moments longer, testing his resolve. After several minutes the woman straightened up and smiled warmly, "Well in that case carry on, but be warned, should you act perverted in my presence again I will show no mercy."

Naruto nodded so fast he heard a crackle. Turning around he high-tailed it out of the office as fast as humanly possible. Women were so scary!

 **"Hahahahaha you had that coming!"**

"No fair Foxy-Chan." He whined.

Kyuubi smiled mischievously over their mind link, **"That reminds me. You still owe me a foot rub."**

Naruto palmed his face. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **DONE! This was the biggest chapter I have written to date. So we had a time skip and now Hinata and Sakura are involved. I hope everyone enjoyed this week's chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter Nine: A Familiar Face?

A Naruto Gamer Story

Chapter Nine: A Familiar Face?

Author Notes: Hello everyone. I'm sure you all are eager to get to the next chapter. I will post a stat sheet sometime soon with everyone's known listed abilities soon.

Some reviewers have asked me to include Kyuubi's POV more often. I am glad you guys asked. I have been wanting to do that considering she and Naruto are the two protags.

Regarding the Ki techniques. They aren't some super secret technique from the scroll. They are jounin level techniques that were discovered recently. New skills get added all the time to the scroll depending if they meet the criteria. Not everyone is going to know Ki but all of the strong ones and +Jounin will.

III = Interlude/ character perspective switch.

 **Bold text** = Inner voice/ something important speaking.

There will be no crossovers, or characters from other shows.

* * *

Stepping into class Kyuubi got herself comfy in her usual seat. Students grumbled in jealously of in her opinion 'Puur-fect' glossy tails. Today the class was abnormally excited. Today they got team assignments. Having finally graduated she had decided on a change of dress. Now instead of a Yukata she wore A black tube top with black arm sleeves, and High slit flowing Palazzo pants leading down to dark red combat steel toed boots

Some of the students whispered as she basked in the attention on her. Standing at 5,2 with a slim figure, perky C-Cup breasts, tails, fox ears, flaming red hair that ended at her waist and red slit eyes she had turned into a gorgeous beauty. With some luck she would get put on a team with her beloved and not some loser like Kiba.

She was not the only one who had gotten a wardrobe change however. Hinata and Sakura both walked into class sporting their dungeoneering gear. Hinata was covered in a green and black leotard with the midriff left bare reminiscent of a classic superhero. A dark indigo cape rippled behind her. Boys hooted seeing the normally shy Hyuuga wearing such a revealing costume.

Sakura was also wearing her dungeoneering gear. A dark blue robe dress adorned her similar to a classic wizard. Wooden geta sandals clacked as she walked into the room. More details became revealed as in her clasped right hand was a large wooden scepter with a scrying orb held adorned at the tip. Finally she wore a blue wizards hat that gave her an air of mystic.

"Nice outfit girl."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you Kyuubi"

Sakura joined the two measuring them up, "I like the layers on those Palazzo's Kyuubi"

The fox girl preened, "They weren't cheap. I spent a fortune on this deal."

The door opened letting in a figure Kyuubi at first didn't recognize. The figure was wearing dark orange cargo pants with a black khaki shirt under a dark orange combat vest. The figure stepped into class wearing his steel toed dark orange boots.

"N-Naruto?!"

He waved, "Sup"

She grinned looking him up and down, admiring how his new clothes hugged his well defined physique, "You're looking good today."

Beaming he swaggered into class like he owned the place. He gave Kiba a look, _'Test me I dare you.'_

Kiba sneered, "Dobe don't you know this class is for graduates only, and what's with the wardrobe?"

"Yeah you're just trying to copy Sasuke-Kun aren't you, Naruto-Baka?!" Ino chimed in.

Naruto gave them both a cold look, "For your information Ino I simply decided to start dressing seriously now that I am a ninja." He pointed to his headband, "As you can clearly see I am a ninja of Konohagakure, and before you ask no I won't explain why."

Kiba laughed, "That's total bullcrap and we all know it. A dead-last like you graduating."

Naruto regarded them coldly and simply walked to his seat. "Not such a warm reception?" Sasuke remarked from his right. The Uchiha looked smug and ignored the curious eyes of their two fellow party members next to him.

'Hey you're the one who decided on the look. I just took a liking to it, This', Naruto gestured to his outfit, 'is not my fault.'

Sasuke thought about the boy's reply, then Naruto realized what he had walked into and groaned.

"True, I guess it is my fault that you look like an actual ninja. I'm sorry, would you rather look like Gai or his mini me?"Sasuke cast a genjutsu of what Naruto would look like with Gai's green body suit, his bowl-cut hairstyle, and his ever present 'youthful' expression.

Naruto complexion turned ghoulish, "What the fuck man?"

Sasuke crossed his arms with a relaxed nod, "You reap what you sow Dobe"

"Haha...fuck you." He joked. He could be doing better things than imagining weird shit like this. Anything really...

"Kyuubi are you excited to find out who you get paired with?" Naruto asked the girl sitting to his left.

"You bet. Honestly I just hope we're not put on a team with someone we don't get along with."

He shuddered, "Same."

Iruka Umino entered the classroom with bandages around his head and right arm.

"Iruka-sensei, what happened to you?" Ino yelled causing everyone to collectively cover their ears, and unfortunately for Kiba the blonde haired banshee was sitting next to them that day; so the unfortunate boys eardrums almost ruptured. Kiba growled menacingly.

"A little mishap last week nothing to worry about" Iruka's eyes traveled briefly towards Naruto and Sakura; a clear warning that the happenings from the week before were in the 'do not discuss' category and no one here save for the two of them needed to know.

Iruka coughed and began his speech, "Well, we've taught you all we could, and you've all grown immensely." The brown-haired man smiled. "This class is the best we've had in years, and I'm sure you'll all make fine shinobi and kunoichi."

Kyuubi barely withheld her mocking retort. Who the hell was Iruka kidding? Sure Sasuke and Naruto, and their two party members were good, but the rest? How the hell could anyone become a "outstanding ninja" when all they had been taught thus far was a bunch of useless history, and the most basic of techniques? Out of all the students in the class, maybe two or three of them would ever make something valuable of themselves. With the exception of Naruto and Sakura, they were all from prominent clans, from which they could receive all the training they needed.

"As most of you know, today you will embark on your journey as ninja. Once I have assigned your teams you will be an official Ninja of Konohagakure. I wish you all the best of luck."

"Hah! I don't need luck! I can beat up anyone that gets in my way!" boasted Kiba.

 _'He says that so sure of himself. He will be the first to die.'_ Naruto thought.

Kyuubi snorted. She discreetly tapped a blue window under her social tab. Her eyes scanned Naruto as he tapped 'Accept'

 **"The mutt barks loud but can he back it up?"**

 _'Hah that fool? He couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag.'_ Naruto Replied.

He had half a mind to prank the mutt and spray all his clothes with cat piss, if only to knock him down a peg. _'I'd probably be doing him a favor. That kind of arrogance would get him killed pretty quickly, especially when he doesn't have the power or skill to back it up.'_

While Naruto knew to keep his opinions to himself Sasuke wasn't so tactful. He let out a scathing chuckle.

"You got something to say, Uchiha?" the feral boy growled, unsheathing his canines that those of the Inuzuka clan sported.

"I just thought how funny that a skilless loser like you thinks he could beat anyone up." Sasuke replied arrogantly, head in hand looking as if the Feral boy was a mere nuisance.

"ENOUGH!" Iruka yelled. "Your both Ninja. Now act like it! If you two want to be spoiled little brats do it outside , but there will be no quarrels in the academy. Understood?"

Kiba and Sasuke shared one last glare, promising each other pain, then nodded to their Instructor. The class let out multiple deep breaths as the drama was resolved before it could result in a fight.

"Ok, class, today I'll be assigning you into your Genin Teams so pay attention. Those will be the ones that you will need to rely on…" most of the kids tuned the Chuunin out having heard all this before from the scarred Chunin, only paying attention when their names were mentioned " Due to an odd number of students Team 7 will have five Members. Team 7 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha" A "Meep!" followed by a fainting girl had the class laughing."

 **"WHAT!"** Ino screeched making everyone flinch.

Iruka gave Hinata an apologetic look. He wasn't the one to assign them, as it was the Council and Hokages decision and was only telling it as it was. Iruka couldn't help but feel for the poor girl.

Iruka put in some earplugs and continued "Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuubi, and Sakura Haruno" Iruka smirked as everyone covered their ears in pain, except him, he was smart enough to protect himself this time.

Kyuubi tuned Iruka out as he read off the rest of the teams. She would be paired with Naruto, which she was hoping for. She grasped his hand under the table and smiled. Whatever happened as long as she had him it would be ok.

Iruka continued listing off the teams. Team 8 was Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka. Team 10 was Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and a new student named Sai."

Ino raised a hand, "Iruka-sensei! Why does Sasuke-kun Billboard brow get a five man team and I have to put with Kiba-Baka and the creepy kid" Ino scowled.

Iruka sighed, "Because Ino we have an odd number of students, and we put the highest grading students, and the lowest grading students together. Since Naruto is dead last and Sasuke scored highest they naturally go together. Kyuubi is the Kunoichi of the year. Sakura and Hinata were the odd man out and thus got put together with the highest and lowest ranking students."

Ino scowled. She sent scathing looks towards Sakura. "Stay away from Sasuke-kun billboard brow!" Shouted the ditsy blonde.

While everyone was focused on Ino there was someone watching the five party members with unflinching eyes. Naruto feeling someone's attention moved his head around trying to find the presence. _'Why do I feel so uneasy?'_

Sasuke ignored the ominous feeling and merely brooded, looking out the window. Kyuubi had been feeling edgy and paranoid about the presence. _'Where the hell is that coming from?'_ She thought.

III

After several hours of waiting only team 7 was left. Naruto had opted to take a nap while Kyuubi seemed engrossed in a conversation with Hinata.

Sakura was discussing Ki with Sasuke. The Uchiha had been pleased to finally discover this new way to use chakra and Killing intent. It had long been used by high level adventurer's and Jounin, but it was kept a secret from the lower ranks.

After four hours of waiting the door opened.

Naruto woke from his sleep induced boredom when a loud pop went off.

"Some Jounin you are" kyuubi snickered.

Said Jounin stood in the doorway covered in pink paint where a paint-bomb had gone off over the doorway.

Naruto high fived the girl. During the first time he had set up an eraser to fall on Kakashi's head, but this was even better. The Jounin at the door glared at the source of his pink clothes.

"My first impression of you...I hate you. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He drawled uncaring, before disappearing in a shunshin.

III

Hatake Kakashi closely examined the five academy graduates in front of him and immediately noticed that something was off.

Sasuke Uchiha was nothing like what he had expected. Dark, broody, anti-social, supposedly the best out of this year's Genin graduates, those were things he expected. Instead Sasuke was more like a weird mix of Itachi and Obito. The boy appeared brooding and quiet one moment, and then excitable and cheerful the next. His moods radically changed when in the presence of his team.

Sakura Haruno was supposed to be the second top Kunoichi, and that showed. The girl radiated a sense of power that could easily match his own. Reports hinted that she had been a fan-girl in her younger years but that seemed to have been wrong.

Hinata Hyuuga was strange as well. She radiated similar power to the others but it had a more serene and poised feel. Her file indicated that she was chronically shy and fainted when faced with confrontation. She seemed shy, but he could tell it had been mitigated as she freely socialized with her friends.

Uzumaki Naruto was the biggest surprise of the bunch. He stood at 5''3', lean muscled, wearing clothing more suited for a chunin or jonin, clearly clothing that was meant for use and not for show. The spiky, wild blonde hair along with the shirt and vest gave him a somewhat rugged appearance. The whisker marks on his cheeks along with the fact that some of his teeth were sharper than normal for humans gave him a dangerous, feral air.

He supposedly skipped class constantly, but otherwise did ok academically. The academy instructors had for years claimed that he was a brat and a delinquent that would never make a good ninja and had pointed towards his many failures to graduate to support this. The way he dressed; the way he spoke, his mannerisms, and the intelligent gleam in his eye was making it hard for Kakashi to believe that. The power coming off Naruto was simply put insane. When Kakashi looked at this blond haired stranger he was reminded of his Sensei, if only friendlier and more powerful.

The Kyuubi girl was a wildcard. He had realized this immediately. She was one of the recent "Players" that had joined the village in mass. They hailed from another world, and ever since their arrival the elemental nations delicate balance had been turned on its head. What made this girl more dangerous than her fellow Players was her strange features and powers that had been documented over the years. Her relationship to Naruto was also strange. Tsunade had let him in on the secret that Naruto was in fact a Player as well and that the original had gone missing years ago. It had been trivial for him to deduce that the two must have known each other before their arrival; possibly having also known Sasuke as well.

The Kyuubi girl was triggering red warning signs in his head. Her alluring appearance and feral fox features were reminding him of something, but every time he seemed close to that 'Gota'cha' moment it slipped through his fingers like water. He made a mental note to investigate her further.

"Alright, why don't you tell me something about yourselves. Things such as likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

"Umm, why don't you go first sensei, so that we can see how it goes?" Sakura asked shyly.

"sigh, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have things that I like and a couple things I don't. Hobbies? I like long walks on the road of life, as for dreams...Well you're too young to learn about that." The Jounin answered in a monotone voice.

 _'That didn't answer anything'_ They all sweat dropped.

"Your turn pinky." He pointed at Sakura.

She scowled at the nickname but went on with her introduction anyway, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like..." She looked at Sasuke and reddened, before looking at their pale eyed teammate and blood gushed from her nose"...I hate Kiba-Baka! My dream is..." She giggles perversely with a glazed look and blood dripping from her nose.

Kakashi frowned. He had thought Sakura might be a fan-girl but this was ridiculous...

"Ok it's your turn now Shy girl." He pointed at Hinata.

Hinata offered a stiff greeting. The girl new to appearing confident , "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like Sasuke-Kun and Sakura-Chan..." She blushed, "I hate biggoted people who can't look past bloodlines and tradition. My dream is..." She closed her eyes and grit her teeth, "One day I want the Branch and Main house to exist in harmony."

Kakashi whistled, "That is an impressive goal."

It was good someone on this team appeared to have a straightforward goal, but she seemed just as bad as Sakura in regards to her fan-girl-ism.

"Alright, your turn now dark and brooding." He pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke had already been smirking because of Sakura's introduction, so the nickname didn't really phase him or change his facial expression any. "I am Sasuke Uchiha; I like silence and my girls. He gave Hinata and Sakura a warm smile. " I dislike..." He looked at the sky bitterly, "and my ambition is to track down a certain man and ask a few questions."

Sakura and Hinata stared at Sasuke with stars in their eyes, While Kakashi frowned. He saw the soft caring look in the boys eyes when he looked at his teammates. So not fan-girls then. He hoped dearly he would not need to have 'The Talk' with his cute little Genin. It was bad enough when it was fan-girls, but for an Uchiha of all people to return those feelings? Inconceivable!

Kakashi gestured towards the blond. "Your turn Naruto."

If Naruto realized he had been the only one called by name he didn't show it, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, eating ramen, and I dislike people that can't tell the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed in it. My hobby is training and my dream is one day marry my precious Foxy-Chan"

Kakashi nodded. _'At least one of these schmucks is normal. Let's see. I have a bipolar Uchiha and his two lovers, but add in the unknown fox girl; at least I have one less thing to worry about.'_

Kakashi pointed to the aforementioned girl, "Alright your turn red eye"

Kyuubi's sassy expression didn't change, "I am Kyuubi, no last name. I like training, my Beloved Naruto, and I dislike fools who don't take me seriously. My hobby is learning new things and my dream is to become the strongest."

Kakashi stared at her. _'Dedicated and serious'_ He thought.

"Meet me tomorrow morning in training ground three for your Genin test. And don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke"

Hinata and Sakura looked surprised, while the rest just nodded.

"But sensei we've already graduated from our Genin exam." Sakura protested.

"Oh that, well you see that was only to rule out the really hopeless cases. The _real_ Genin exam is administered by the Jounin-Sensei and it has a 66 percent failure rate" Kakashi told them with amusement, full well intending on throwing his new Genin team off their game.

Well in this case only Sakura and Hinata looked unsettled. Sasuke simply seemed determined and Naruto looked like he was considering something. Kyuubi was filing her nails uncaring of her surroundings.

"See you tomorrow!" Kakashi called out with an eye-smile and vanished before anything more could be said.

Sakura stared, "So..."

Kyuubi put away her nail file, "Who's up for training?"

"I'm up woot!"

"Yeah"

"Let's go Dattebayo!"

III

Early morning sunlight shined down on the village of Konoha. Now a certain blond prankster was sitting at the tiny restaurant that was Ichiraku ramen; the leaf headband displayed proudly on his forehead. He smiled inwardly at his success so far, he had taken down a traitor and found his remaining family. He turned to his side, finding Iruka finishing his bowl of ramen.

The teacher smiled at Naruto, "That was delicious."

Naruto nodded in agreement, slurping his ramen down with gusto. Iruka slid off his stool and stretched. "I want to congratulate you for becoming a ninja again. I hope you visit sometime now that you will be taking missions."

Naruto smiled warmly at his former Sensei, "I'll visit when I can," Iruka smiled and left the stand thinking over how proud he was of his student.

Naruto waved goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame and began walking to training ground three. He could have sprinted towards his destination but he decided to take the long way and walk.

The dusty streets of Konoha were sparsely populated so early in the morning, but that made it all the better. The shops were only just opening as the daily rush had yet to begin. The silence gave off a feeling of serenity. He liked silence. When all was silent he didn't need to worry about villagers heckling him or the scathing whispers. A cool breeze brought him to his senses. He sighed and entered the training ground where his teammates sat around lazily.

III

Kyuubi yawned. Leaning against the worn oak tree she watched the clouds overhead. The sun was barely out as Sakura , Sasuke, and Hinata made their way on to training field seven. Sakura looked disheveled. Her hair was unkempt and she had dark bags under her eyes. Hinata looked similarly ruffled as Sasuke walked between them offering a big grin.

Kyuubi giggled, _'It looks like those three were busy last night.'_

Kyuubi tried to ignore her teammates as they took their place on the grassy field. She leaned against the worn oak thinking of her own love life. Her sweet Naruto was so nice and forgiving. He never asked for anything. She needed to remember to get him something nice.

The four of them waited for Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura kept asking Sasuke about random things about the boys life, which he answered with his signature 'Hn.' Hinata gave quick pecks on the boys cheek gaining little reaction. Some things never change.

"I had a feeling Kakashi would be late." Naruto strode over to them looking peppy.

"Why is that?" asked Sakura, who found it somewhat odd Naruto would know the inner workings of someone he had only met the day before.

Naruto paused, "uhh, luck?"

"Really" She asked skeptical.

Inwardly Naruto panicked. _'Shit Sasuke told me he didn't want them to know about our past life. I can't just say 'Hey I totally knew you in a past life and we all died'.'_ Yeah that would go well.

Naruto turned his head as blue met red.

"Sup?" Kyuubi aimed at her blond teammate.

"Enjoying a night's worth of sleep and having some delicious breakfast ramen," replied Naruto nonchalantly.

"Kakashi-Sensei told us to meet here hours ago" said Sakura more quietly this time.

"Well, Kakashi is not here, so don't stress over it" was Naruto's response.

Naruto walked around exploring the training ground. He liked to familiarize himself with his surroundings. The training ground was a grassy clearing with a small stream going through it with a small red bridge connecting the two sides.

He smirked; today would be a good day, and a good day for Naruto was fighting a challenging opponent. Something came to Naruto thinking about his upcoming fight with Kakashi. He had heard of the famed "Raijin" Kakashi from the rumor mill. The rumors spoke of a ninja on par with the greatest adventurers and capable of leveling mountains. Apparently this Kakashi had gained the status of a SS-rank Shinobi after battling the famed Sandaime Raikage in a fight to the death four years ago. Kakashi had fought the man and both Ay, and Killer-B at the same time.

Kakashi had come out victorious carrying the dead Sandaime's head as a trophy and leaving the Raikages son and his brother battered and defeated, but alive.

Naruto took his place by his team, and sat down next to Kyuubi, arms behind head looking at the sky.

III

Over near the worn Oak Kyuubi nodded off basking in the warm sunlight. A loud bang echoed in the clearing.

Kyuubi woke up covering her fox ears in pain, trembling in suppressed anger. " Wher-who?"

Black substance covered the screeching girl followed by feathers. Everyone stopped as the Nine tailed girl looked at herself in shock. Designer pants and patterned enchanted gloves were absolutely ruined as the tar seeped into the clothing. Naruto gulped knowing what was about to happen next.

Nine tails rose in a red aura. Kyuubi hyperventilated as she looked around for the culprit, no, the _fiend_ who dared deface her graceful form.

Everyone raised their heads when a poof of smoke signaled their teachers arrival. Kakashi stepped out from the smoke, a hand raised in greeting; completely unfazed at the red heads apocalyptic rage.

Kyuubi remembered the previous days prank, connected the dots, and then she lost it.

Kakashi feeling the fox girls ire on him eye smiled. Kyuubi appeared behind him with a sweet smile. Kakashi waved, "Hello my cute genin ho-"

Kyuubi cut him off, "You woke me up?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "mah, mah"

Kyuubi gave a toothy smile, "Well, from student to Sensei here is my thanks." Kakashi gave the girl a pat on the head, like the troll that he was, "Your Welco-BLEHHAHH" Kyuubi sprayed the Jounin down with a torrent of crimson energy.

The training ground exploded in a miniature Bijuudama.

Hundreds of meters away the group minus Kyuubi and Kakashi reappeared with only scuffles to show. The blast had leveled the river that ran through the middle of the training ground and left a 240 meter wide crater that was rapidly filling up.

Hinata's mouth closed in shock. The arrogant and proud feral girl had finally snapped.

Sasuke watched the rising plume of ash and fire with interest, "Hmph, someone finally put that scarecrow in place."

"Guys I think Kyuubi just killed our Jounin-Sensei" Sakura dumbly stated.

Naruto shook his head, "No way. Kakashi won't go down that easy."

To prove his point Kakashi shunshined in front of them with Kyuubi not too far behind. Light scratch's marred the mans clothing but he bore no injury.

"You bastard. Those clothes' cost me a fortune!"

The feral girl tried her best to rip the man apart, but he simply tapped her forearm and paralyzed her with a shock.

Naruto looked at the team leader curiously. He had forgotten to use 'Observe' on the man the other day. _'Let's see what we find shall we?'_

 _Kakashi Hatake - Raijin - Lvl 29 - NPC_

 _HP: 4,33,560 PL: 1,084,890_

 _Age: 27_

 _Status: Alive_

 _STR: 87_

 _END: 86_

 _AGI: 76_

 _INT: 34_

 _WIS: 27_

 _LUK: 18_

 _Traits:_

 **Hatake Heritage** \- Born from Hatake blood you ahve inherited the clans unique white chakra. Increased Lightning affinity.

 _Perks:_

 **Natural Conductor:** This ability allows you to convert chakra directly into lightning release chakra without hand-signs. Requires 100 INT or bloodline. (Hatake Heritage)

 **Raijin:** Born during a fierce thunderstorm you have been blessed by the gods. Enables you to utilize the godly energy of Raijin himself. Active ability that raises power level by 50X.

 **Legendary Speed:** Able to move at the speed of lightning you can race lightning itself. + 150% to base speed. Requires 50 AGI

 **Superior Strength:** This perk doubles the weight you can lift manually. Requires 50 STR.

 **Keen-Senses:** +300% effectiveness to Detection Skill, Ignores Invisibility, very sensitive to even the slightest smell.

 **Taijutsu specialist:** A proud martial arts practitioner you excel at all forms of hand to weaponized combat. +50% to Weapon efficacy.

 **Sharingan Master:** Having mastered the Sharingan completely you may use all forms of Susanoo with one eye. Unlocks Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

 _Status effects:_ **None**

 _Special Abilities:_ **None**

 **EXP Earned:** 10,000

 **Drops:** N/A

 **Description:** _Kakashi is the second man in the hidden leaf village to earn a flee on sight order. Having earned his place as an SS-ranked Shinobi Kakashi is known and feared across the Elemental Nations as one of the most powerful ninja to currently serve a Shinobi village._

 _Observe skill has leveled up!_

 _'That's pretty impressive. He's right up there with Sakura and Hinata, and only a few levels off from my own.'_ He thought.

With Kyuubi temporarily down the Jounin took time to evaluate his surroundings.

"Kakashi half expected some panicked yells from the pink-haired girl at least, but only silence greeted him. _'That's unexpected.'_ He thought. Sasuke glared at kakashi with half lidded eyes.

"where were you?"

Kakashi eye smiled, "Well I was on my way here when this little old lady fell and like the concerned citizen I am I had to help her, then a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way here." said Kakashi enthusiastically.

Everyone just stared at the scarecrow in disbelief. "What kind of half assed excuse is that?" Naruto remarked.

Kakashi just smiled at them and showed them the clock he brought. He placed it on a tree stump in the middle of the training field. He turned to face his students, "Today's assignment is to take these bells away from me by noon," added Kakashi as he held out two silver bells.

"The clock is set to noon. All you need to do to pass is to take these bells from me."

"But sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura stated.

Kakashi nodded, "Only two of you will pass this test. The three that don't pass will be strapped to one of those poles." He gestured to one of the large wooden poles in the middle of the training ground. "And that person will have to watch the others eat." The masked man shrugged his shoulders.

"Then again, there's still the possibility that none of you will pass. In order to pass you must come at me with the intent to kill, begin!"

* * *

 **[GROUP QUEST ALERT!]**

 **Pass the Bell Test**

 **Main objective**

 **Pass Kakashi's test to become a Genin**

 **Completion: 1000 Exp, Bingo Book.**

 **Failure: Sent back to the Academy**

 **Humiliation**

 **Accept? (Yes/No)**

* * *

Everyone got the alert. Naruto glanced around the group seeing the nods. After reading over the quest he pressed the accept button.

Sakura and Sasuke scattered hiding in the surrounding forest. Hinata dived into the earth and it parted like water. Kyuubi finally able to move again dashed to Naruto's side and the two shared a look, "Naruto you ready?!" He took out a pair of black metal claws. They gleamed menacingly. Naruto strapped them on and flexed his hand.

"Never more ready."

Kyuubi snarled at the Jounin instructor and reached into her inventory taking out a katana with a purple hilt and orange tassel, the blade was a dark red that gleaned in the sunlight. _'I'm going to make you regret getting me angry you pasty faced freak. No one ruins my clothes and walks away!'_

The fox girl laughed at the scarecrow that opposed her, "I hope you don't think we will go easy on you. Me and Naruto have been practicing teamwork for some time."

"Mah, Mah we will see what you two are made of." Kakashi drawled lazily. The man reached into his pocket causing the duo to tense, before withdrawing an orange book.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kyuubi asked.

Kakashi eye smiled before opening the book, "Oh, don't mind me. Please come at me." Kyuubi growled at the man's casual dismissal.

"Won't he be surprised." Naruto laughed. Kyuubi simply split her mouth in a savage grin, showing off her sharp teeth, "Naruto don't you dare hold back."

He scoffed, "As if I could afford too, formation 12?" she nodded. Kakashi narrowed his eye.

Naruto started forming hand-signs causing Kakashi to widen his eyes. Naruto held out a clawed hand as wind natured chakra covered it in a green glow. _"Wind Style: Cutting Edge"_ Naruto called out. Naruto stepped forward and breathed out fire chakra covering the claw in a blazing heat. He pointed the now flaming hand towards Kakashi.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"Naruto formed twenty clones that encircled Kakashi. The masked ninja looked around appraising the situation.

 _'17,19,20...These two certainly aren't pushovers.'_

Naruto started the fight by dashing forward at beyond Kage speeds. Kakashi met his charge with a kunai, lightning natured chakra coursing through it. The two weapons met in a clang and explosion of sparks. Clang, clang, clang! Naruto swung downward meeting Kakashi's upward swing.

The man kicked Naruto in the chest, stealing his breath. Rushing forward the man prepared to immobilize his student when Kyuubi grabbed his arm. She poised her katana to slice the man's throat. Kakashi's scarlette student leaned into his face with a cocky sneer. "Gotcha." Kakashi seemed to eye smiled in response, leaving a log in his place.

Kakashi appeared behind his student kicking her katana away, and snaked his arm around Kyuubi's head in a reverse chokehold; Kakashi prepared an admonishing speech for his, he believed, overzealous student. Unfortunately, he was kicked in the ribs by a Naruto clone before he could open his mouth.

 _'What Power?! Impressive.'_ Kakashi flew uncontrollably through the air already forming his next move.

 _'This Kakashi is pushing Naruto hard in his base form. He's strong.'_ Thought Sasuke, who was watching as their two teammates pushed the Jounin hard.

Naruto not wasting a moment grabbed Kyuubi and used Shunshin to bring them close to Kakashi. The man grunted as Kyuubi swung her sword in a wide arc, spreading flames and causing the man to curse and put away icha-icha Paradise.

Naruto's lips curved into a wide stretch. He stood casually with eyes half-closed and arms crossed, "What's wrong Kakashi-sensei? Having trouble with mere genin?" Laughter erupted from the genin.

Kakashi responded by lifting his headband, causing a Sakura and Hinata to gasp in surprise. "I can't believe my fresh genin team are pushing me this hard. I won't ever hear the end of this." He lamented

Naruto sweated sensing Kakashi's energy rising rapidly. It quickly rose from 1,084,890 to over 2,456,345. Kakashi eye smiled and disappeared.

Clang!

Naruto rounded around catching the electrified kunai between his claws. Kakashi pressed against his guard, but he held strong. The ground cratered under the blonde boys feet, earning an inquisitive look, "You keep impressing me Naruto."

"How's that?" The boy replied between grit teeth.

"Well" Kakashi ducked below a sword before kicking the fuming offender away, "You are-" Another Naruto clone jumped overhead. The clone poofed as Kakashi extended a Chidori Sharp spear that cut though the doppelganger, "Much stronger than expected."

The boy rubbed his nose and gave a cheeky laugh, "Well how about I show you a little of just how strong I really am."

"Oh?" Kakashi drawled.

Seeing that his opponent was going to simply stand there and let him prepare his technique he began breathing deeply. Slowly he breathed in, and exhaled, letting loose a gigantic stream of blue energy that caused Kakashi to momentarily lose his cool. _"Ki Style: Flowing River"_

 _'WHAT?! How did he do that without seals? How could he do it in the first place? How does he even know that technique?!'_ Kakashi thought frantically, barely avoiding the burning sapphire energy stream.

The wave of energy barely scrapped his leg and continued on towards the forest where it detonated in a compressed explosion. Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the surprisingly small crater only the size of a small lake. _'He must have learned how to control Ki in the forbidden scroll. Still, he not only learned how to utilize it but to compress his energy so finely.'_

Rather quickly Kakashi materialized in front of Naruto and gripped his sides. "AHHHH"

Electric shocks jolted him and kept him in place. He grunted in pain and rolled on the ground as his muscles locked up. _'Not good'_ He bit his lip. He hated to admit it but this Kakashi was stronger than him unless he busted out the big guns. He spotted Kyuubi losing a kenjutsu battle with the scarecrow. _'Damn it. I need Sasuke if we are going to win without escalating this.'_

III

Sakura circled the battle prying for openings. She hid behind a shrub waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Just going to stare? Sakura I'm hurt." her mouth was covered by a hand to muffle her scream. Eyes widening in surprise she struggled against him, "Relax, it's me, Naruto." She whipped around and faced Naruto, her face softened in relief.

She looked between Naruto and the one fighting Kakashi. _'Clone'_ She deduced.

"What were you thinking? You couldn't have just said my name or something!"

"I thought it would be funnier this way." He saw Sakura about to explode so he continued. "Listen Sakura, Kakashi is tricking us. This test is about teamwork."

"I know that numbskull. I'm waiting for Sasuke and Hinata to make their move" She stated rather unamused at his insinuation that she wasn't smart enough to figure out what the real test was.

"Good, so here's the plan."

III

Sakura and the Naruto clone dropped behind Sasuke and Hinata. The former only turned his head in acknowledgement while the latter quietly crouched behind a tree, "Sasuke-Kun we have a plan to get the bells."

"Yeah we need you and Hinata for this part." said Naruto.

Sasuke clicked his teeth, "Let's hear it then."

III

"Uahhhh" Naruto yelped feeling a rib shatter as he flew at supersonic speeds. Kakashi had dropped the kiddy gloves and started putting weight behind his punch's. _'My power level is almost half a million lower than him and he's so much faster. I need to get those bells before I resort to my doujutsu!'_

Naruto huffed as his HP took another dip. Falling backward he impacted against a tree trunk with a snap. Both he and Kyuubi had lost a quarter of their HP amidst the fighting against the crazy powerful Jounin. Kakashi was already more powerful than Naruto had been in his previous life, which he had only recently regained in his base form.

Not too far away Kyuubi crouched down on all fours in a feral stance. Sweat dripped down her brow and she was bleedings from several burns along her chest and stomach.

Huff, huff, huff, "This feeling! It's has my blood pumping!" Indeed the fox girls heart thundered. She loved this! Her feral nature roared through her blood.

"Fight me with all your might Kakashi, make me feel alive!"

Kakashi gave her a queer look, "You're an odd one aren't you?"

Wiping blood off her mouth she showed him teeth, "Bring it!"

Not one to deny a challenge kakashi seemingly teleported, dodging Naruto clones and Shuriken. Kyuubi barely able to follow the man's movements threw out a handful of white hot shuriken coated in fire chakra, _"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu"_ The shuriken multiplied in the dozens and Kakashi wasted no time in forming hand-seals, "Earth Style: Mud wall" A Hokage-Tower sized wall of earth rose just as the shuriken impacted it with a thud. The wall practially shone with chakra; such was the energy packed behind it.

Kyuubi 'tched'. If the Jounin wanted to hide behind his creation she would blow both of them away.

kyuubi roared and held out both hands cupped together as if in prayer. "Ki Style: Kitsune's Heart!" Dark Crimson energy gathered forming a small unstable black and red ball. It flexed constantly erupting in small fiery eruptions.

Kakashi seeing this reinforced his wall with more chakra.

Kyuubi breathed deeply, "Take this!" She held out both hands streched out with a thin parting between them, "Kitsune's Heart!" A gigantic red stream of energy exploded with the force of a Juubi Bijuudama.

The energy beam impacted the seventy-seven foot thick stone wall and blew it away like wet paper. The wall evaporated instantly and the beam of death seared away the forest behind it, and flew off into the horizon. **(Imagine Vegeta's final flash in cell saga)**

Breathing heavily the tailed girl fell to one knee, "Tha-That serve's you right you bastard.", She said in between gulps of air, "No one ruins the great Kyuubi's clothes!"

"You talk too much."

Spittle flew and the normally cocky girl vomited, feeling a fist steal her breath. Kakashi wasted no time raising his fist, with her on it, and bringing her down hard against the ground. Blood exploded from her mouth as the ground cratered. "One down" She heard him whisper.

Naruto seeing his Foxy-Chan go down howled in rage, "You bastard!"

"Emotion is a weakness for Shinobi." Kakashi drawled.

"Kakashi you bastard get ready for the beat down of your life! " Naruto declared as he charged forward with twin claws held out.

"For instance" The Jounin side stepped the boy and hooked his foot behind Naruto's ankle. Naruto lost his balance and tripped, which Kakashi was quick to prey on. "Anger make's you sloppy."

Naruto struggled as Kakashi twisted Naruto's arm behind his back and put his weight down on the boys legs.

"Don't overestimate yourself kid. I'm still a Jounin." Kakashi retorted.

"That just shows you know nothing about us." Naruto opened his mouth preparing another 'Flowing River'. This time Kakashi was prepared when the wave of energy expelled from the boys mouth.

Naruto shunshined behind Kakashi as his blast approached the scarecrow from the front. Kakashi lifted his leg for a frontal kick as Naruto was on him. Naruto blocked a powerful blow with his forearm, nearly breaking it in the process.

Naruto blinked feeling his bone almost fracture. _'What the hell?!'_ Naruto thought. Why did he hit so hard?

The blazing blue wave finally caught up and engulfed them, causing a large explosion that sent a swirl of dust in all directions. Twin puffs of smoke and vaporized logs were the only victims.

Kakashi appeared on the bridge that crossed the small river of the training ground. Immediately he was besieged by Sasuke. "Your mine Kakashi!" Sasuke proclaimed, appearing cocky and completely sure of victory.

Kakashi simply took out Icha-Icha Paradise, and began reading his perverted book whilst Sasuke looked rather dramatic, fists raised and hair standing on end. Kakashi covered his Sharingan with his headband once again feeling no need to waste chakra on Sasuke. They seemed at a stand-still until Sasuke launched a volley of Kunai towards Kakashi who dodged them nimbly. Sasuke threw a pair of shuriken with wire attached to the loops, this time aimed at a hidden string, sending a volley of shuriken towards Kakashi. As Kakashi dodged under the wave of sharp metal Sasuke attempted to land a kick against his face, which was deftly blocked. Sasuke quickly followed up with a punch and flurry of kicks. In their position Sasuke reached for the bells only for Kakashi to launch him away at the last second.

The boy came back for another attempt. Kakashi easily evaded the boys punches and kicks before he punted the last Uchiha off the bridge and onto the grassy field. Landing in a wobbly stance Sasuke was about to continue his assault when two hands burst from the ground.

"AHKK!" Sasuke was dragged neck deep in the dirt. Kakashi popped out of the ground and gave the boy an eye smile, "Better luck next time" The Jounin began to walk away with a whistle.

Chidori sharp spears burst from the ground around Kakashi catching him off guard. _This jutsu?! How?!_ The jounin scowled finding this reoccurring theme frustrating. The Sasuke in the ground poofed away revealing it had been a henged Naruto clone. The real Sasuke raced towards him with a familar jutsu singing the song of a thousand birds.

"Chidori!"

"You think using my own jutsu against me wi-arghh" Soft jabs interrupted the Jounin as a daintily lavender eyed girl somehow snuck in his blind spot.

Kakashi frantically jabbed an elbow into the girls gut dislodging her with a soft cry. Sasuke only mere feet away smirked, reaching for the bells with his hand. Kakashi panicked. _'If these kids beat me I'll be the laughing stock of the whole village!'_

It was up to microseconds now as Kakashi leaned away from Sasukes outstretched hand. _'Victory.'_

Just as it looked like Kakashi might get away a fist planted in his face. A loud crack echoed throughout the clearing and Kakashi in a haze of pain spied a blur of bubblegum pink.

The bell rung.

III

The five students stood before a decidedly bruised and embarrassed Kakashi.

"So Kakashi did we pass?" Asked Naruto.

The scarecrow sighed, "You all showed amazing teamwork and frankly insane power for someone your age. Yes, you all pass. " he said raggedly, earning him cheers of excitement.

"Good job on understanding the meaning of this survival exercise!" congratulated Kakashi, who was struggling to understand how his fresh genin team had pushed him so hard.

"Does that mean we are a team now?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, you all impressed me today." Everyone smiled and cheered. Even the normally broody Sasuke cracked a grin.

III

* * *

 **[QUEST COMPLETED!]**

 **Pass the Bell Test**

 **Main objective**

 **Pass Kakashi's test to become a Genin (Accomplished)**

 **Total Rewards Earned: 1000 Exp, Bingo Book**

* * *

Grinning Naruto closed his notifications.

Now he could access the bingo book and learn about all the crazy powerful Ninja roaming the lands. He had been trying for years to get one of his own but you needed to be a certified Ninja to get one legally, and most black market dealers weren't about to sell stuff to some snot nosed kids.

Kakashi quietly sighed a little ways away and walked a few steps towards the memorial stone. Looking over it quietly Kakashi turned his back to the genin.

"I want you to understand that those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum," said Kakashi, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry, Kakashi I would never leave behind my teammates," said Naruto to which Kakashi smiled somberly.

"Good job, Naruto" cheered Sakura, "Without your planning we might not have passed in time."

"It was our teamwork that allowed us to get the bells, Sakura" replied Naruto happily, earning him a look of approval from Sasuke.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Naruto, before waving his goodbyes and taking his leave with Kyuubi not far behind.

"I need to report to the Hokage. Meet here tomorrow same time." said Kakashi in finality as he turned his back, walking off of the training grounds.

With that everyone took their leave.


End file.
